


Star City PD

by Cdngirl_85



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blending my two favorite shows Arrow and Chicago PD.  Following are our favorite people through cases and romance .  Slow burning Oliver and Felicity and some other couples that we love out of the Arrow universe,  Hopefully you guys love it since it's my first fan fic ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice because it's my first fan fic ever.
> 
> Introductions....and the babble!!

Felicity walked into the Star City police station on a dreary Monday morning. She was still recovering from the drug bust they did Friday night. Thea Queen was standing at sergeant Sara Lance’s desk talking to a fine looking man that was twice her height. She has know Thea for a good year now, but she doesn’t recognize the who she was talking to. But she did seem pissed off. Thea looked up as Felicity got her attention and gave her a little nod to each other before scanning her ID card to get in the cage leading upstairs to the Intelligence Floor of the building. 

Once she got up to the 3rd floor, she realized she was the last one to arrive. Which was unlike her, she usually was the first one here in the morning making the coffee. Roy Harper and John Diggle were at there desks drinking her coffees. They waved at her to say good morning. Reaching her desk, Felicity watched Quinton and Joe walked in the backdoor to go to there office and desks. She’s known Quinton for years, due to the fact that he was dating her mom, Donna.

“Morning Sweetheart,” Quinton said as he walked up her desk. “How was your night?”

“Good watch some Doctor Who and went to bed early,” She said taking my tablet out of my bag. “You?”

“Took your mom out to a nice dinner and went home to cuddle with my love.”

“Aww that’s sweet.” trying not to picture them having sex because she actually had breakfast this morning and didn’t want to throw up.

“Yeah, your mom wanted me to tell you that you are expected for brunch on Sunday with Laurel and Sara.”

“Okay I’ll try to make it.” Knowing that she wouldn’t go because she was always the one that was out of place when the family would get together for any occasion.

“Make sure you do, Donna is dying to see you.” He smiled and walked back to his office. Blowing out a huge breath, she went back searching some evidence on my tablet.

“Felicity Smoak?” a soft deep male voice startled her from the computer screen with code on it. “Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.”

Remembering Thea talking about her older brother one night while they were out for drinks at Verdant one night.

“Of course I know who you are Mr. Queen.” What the hell am she was saying.

“No Mr. Queen was my father,” he says with straight laced face.

“Right, but he’s dead…I mean he drowned, but you didn’t.” Felicity looked up at him. “Now I’m babbling which will end in 3..2..1.”

Oliver smiled down at me, “I just wanted to introduced myself.” he said with his eyes lighting up.

“Oliver,” Quinton spoke coming out of his office. “Good to see you. Come on in.”

“Well, well,” looking over at Roy as he walks to Felicity desk. “Barbie, you just babbled didn’t you?”

“Yes , I’m so stupid sometimes. Talking about his dead father and everything.” Felicity lays her head on her desk, shaking it back and forth.

“It’s okay Barbie,” Roy pats Felicity on her shoulder and walks back to his desk.

Moments later, Quinton’s door opens and both men step out. “Alright team,” Felicity looked up and Oliver was staring at her. “This is Oliver Queen former Special Ops. He’s the new guy, don’t be dicks. Cause I’m sure he can take 50% of you guys.” Everyone started to laugh, Quinton walked over to Felicity’s desk. “Licity,” Felicity looked up at Quinton. “I’m going to partner you up with Oliver, for now at least.”

“Umm okay sure.” Felicity said starting to feel herself blush.

“Well hello again,” he said taking the desk beside her. “Partner.” He smiles as he gets settle in to his desk. Now and again, Felicity would look over at Oliver, knowing he was sneaking peeks at her as Lance and Joe were going though the new drug case that popped up.


	2. Girls Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is settling into the unit now, a case comes up and now it's time to shine. But in the process he puts his beautiful blond partner in the danger....Let's see how this plays out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos and comments, i'm excited that everyone like it. Yes I'm taking stories from both Olicity and Linstead, they are my two fave OTPs. Hope everyone like the next one. :)

A few weeks later, Oliver was adjusting to the unit it’s been quiet on the crime front. Roy and John were falling some leads on a few women getting sexual assaults and rap at Demon Casino on the outskirts of the glades. While Felicity and Cisco were trying to break the security wall to get the video footage.

“What the hell?” Felicity slammed her hands down on her desk.

“What’s up, Blondie?” Roy looked up from his desk.

“This stupid system keeps booting me out, stupid casino…” Felicity started to mumble as her fingers are going a mile a minute.

Roy passes by Oliver’s desk, “Is she always like this?” Oliver asked as Cisco passed by his desk.

“Oh god yes, she had to hack into a system,” making a coughing sounded like FBI. “…yeah she couldn’t get info on some guys we were investigating for murder and tax evasion. It wasn’t pretty I had to make a food run.”

Oliver’s eyebrow goes up, “She stress eats,” Cisco whispered to Oliver.

“CISCO!!” Felicity raises her voice. Oliver looked around the room and sees how everyone cringes.

“Sorry, but he would have found out eventually,” Cisco said dropping a file on her desk.

“Still,” Felicity looked up and gave a look to Cisco. Oliver watched her face as she looked at him. Even peeved she looked beautiful. The sparkle in her eyes made her blue eyes pop. He shook his head and went back to his paper work.

Felicity noticed that Oliver staring at her after Cisco left her desk. He was just staring, he had a little bit of a grin, but he didn’t say anything. She went back to her computer.

“Okay what do we have on this Casino case?” Quinton and Joe walk out of Lance’s office.

“I’m trying to hack into the security video,” Felicity said and Lance giving her a look. “What? Like they will give it willingly. Anyways I’m getting nothing, they keep booting me out.”

“Ok what’s next?” Joe asked.

There was complete silence in the whole room. Oliver spoke up, “What about undercover?”

Everyone turned there heads and stared at him, “Just we aren’t going to get anything if we don’t send someone in to see what happens.”

“It could work,” Joe said. “We know that the targets are blond, beautiful and have let’s say if a phase this appropriate, nice busts.”

Felicity started to giggle and shake her head. “Nice Joe, Nice.”

“I was trying to be politely correct,” Joe had a slight blush on his dark skin.

“It’s okay,” Felicity shook her head. “So who are we going to send out?  
”  
“I was thinking you, Felicity? You fit the victims descriptions perfectly. You and another girl go out for a girl’s night out. Minimal surveillance, ear piece for sure. We would be down the street if anything goes wrong. Where are they finding the girls?”

“The alleys around the casino,” Roy spoke up look at the file.

“We park two teams within a 2 to 3 mile radius so we have an advantage points if anything happens.”

Quinton looks at him in shock, “Alright, Queen you take lead in this mission. Get your team together and we’ll do this.”

Oliver nodded. Everyone disputed, going back to there desks. Roy laid the file on his desk to go over the evidence.

“Umm…Oliver,” Felicity got up and stood beside her desk. “Do you have a minute to talk?”

“Yeah of course.” Oliver got up and followed Felicity into the adjoining hall. “What’s up?”

“What you said back there about me going undercover for this case…”

“About you going undercover?”

“Yeah that, I don’t think that’s a good idea. I mean,,,I’m not great at undercover. Like I don’t know…”

“Felicity,” he grabs her shoulder lightly. “You will be amazing okay. As much as I don’t like it, sending you out there, you fit the description of the victims the best.”

Thinking to herself, ‘what did he mean by that?’ She nodded her head. “Of you say so, but I don’t want to screw anything it up.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oliver, can I trust you?”

“Yes, you can trust me.” Oliver said looking her right into her blue eyes.

She nodded and headed back into the large room. Oliver took a deep breath and headed back to the room also.

 

A few days later, the mission tonight was all set. Oliver after many disagreements with Felicity was debriefing Thea about the undercover mission. Giving her the details as Thea was putting on her jewellery that went with her black sparkled mini dress and black pumps.

Cisco put trackers and mics in her jewellery pieces she was going to wear. Her tracker in her bangles and the mic was hidden her caged long necklace with diamond. Just as he was finishing his debriefing, he heard heels walking down the hall.

Felicity walked through the doorframe into the room, Oliver stood still and stop talking all together, Felicity was wearing a short gold sparkle mini dress. It hugged her body perfectly and didn’t show on ounce of cleavage. Her legs were going for miles ending at her gold stilettos. Looking up her blond hair was down and wavy from her usual ponytail, her eyes popped even more without her glasses with her simple eye make-up but made up for it with her red lips.

She walked up the Oliver and Thea, and smiled nervously. Oliver could tell that she was nervous, he badly wanted to touch her bare shoulders. Her soft bare…

Thea coughed to get this attention again, as he was watching her walk towards Cisco to get her mic and tracker jewellery. A simple gold bracelet and a pair a dangly earrings.

Both Felicity and Thea had there hair down to cover the translucent ear pieces. They were untraceable to any electronic scanners that the casino would try to detect.

“Alright Queen, run us through tonight,” Lance said coming out of his office with his bullet-proof vest on.

“Okay, so two teams covering the northeast and south west alleys. Felicity and Thea go in as friends on a night out, see if the prep takes the bait. The teams Joe, Roy and John Northeast is truck 1, Lance, Cisco and I in truck 2 on Southwest. Cisco will monitor trackers, but all comms will be open.” Staying very monotone as he goes on with his briefing. “What’s code word if things get out of hand?” Looking at Felicity and Thea as they sat crossed legged on her desk.

“Arrow,” both said in unison. Thea got off the desk to get her purse. Oliver was still caught up looking at Felicity’s legs, he missed the look that Roy and Thea were giving each other.

“Okay good,” be broke his trance. “We head out in 10, so suit up.” Looking over at Felicity as she goes through her purse. He needs to stop starring at Felicity and concentrate on this mission and this job.

 

An hour later, Felicity and Thea were walking into Demon Casino. Slipping her valet ticket in her purse, she looked up and looked around. The Goth setting with in the entrance made her think of her gothic stage she went though at MIT. She smiled and shook her head as Oliver was speaking over the comms, “We’re right outside, you guys good?”

“Yeah,” Thea said quickly.

“It feels good having you inside me…and by ‘you’ I mean your voice…and by ‘me’ I mean my ear. I’m going to stop talking now.”

“That would be my preference,” Oliver said, but she can hear laughing coming from Roy and Cisco.

She looks over at Thea and she trying not to laugh, but not being able to contain herself she starts laughing hysterically.

“Sometimes I wonder about you Lissy,” Thea said lightly grabbing her arm. “Sorry Megan.”

Felicity shook her head and continues walking further into the casino. They walked around for a few minutes before heading to the bar. They both ordered vodka and soda, they were technically still on duty but they needed to fit in to the scene.

“You ready to get out gambling on?” Thea said acting a giddy school girl.

“Yes, lets gamble.” Thea and Felicity head towards the blackjack tables.

“Felicity, remember don’t count tonight, you need to not get kicked out,” Quinton sternly said over the comms.

She taps her ear once, recognizing she heard them with a yes. Sitting down at a table and handed the dealer a grand in cash.

“Changing a thousand,” The dealer yelled as a pit boss was standing behind him. He hands the chips across the table, splitting it up between her and Thea. Felicity went over the basic blackjack rules with Thea the day before. They played a couple of rounds and then leave the table when the dealer changed out. Thea was up a thousand dollars and Felicity was up a couple grand.

“Why are we leaving?” Thea asked as they were walking towards the bar again.

“We need to keep moving around, make sure we get notice,” They get noticed by the bartender. “We will have two martinis, dry and very dirty.” Thea started to flirt with the cute bartender.

Felicity turned around and was watching the crowd, there were not many people sitting in the lounge. Nobody was standing out as a creeper or a rapist, but you can’t always tell just by looking at them. She turns back around and there was a very tasty looking drink in front of her. Thea turned her attention to a guy that looked a lot like Roy, Felicity laughed and went back to her drink. The bartender was trying to have a conversation with her, but Felicity was trying to focus on the mission. Sipping her drink slowly, she needed to use the bathroom all of sudden.

Felicity jumped down from her stool, she wobbled on her heels, thinking she just drank her martini to fast.

“Where you going, Megan?” Thea asked as Felicity smoothed out her dress.

“Bathroom, drink are getting to me,” Felicity said as she walked away from the bar towards the bathroom. By the time she got to the door her vision was starting to blur and stumbled into the bathroom.

“Umm…guys…some…arr…” her mouth was covered before she could finish. Her body went slack and last thing she heard was Oliver yelling her name over the comms.

 

“Thea, Felicity’s in trouble,” Oliver snapped though the comms.

“What happened?” Thea asked as she started to run towards the entrance.

“Someone slipped something in her drink I think, she was headed to the bathroom…just get here.” Oliver snapped angrily.

“I’m on my way.” Thea yelled in her comm as she took off towards the truck that Team 1 was in.

Oliver ran down the street, Roy confirmed that they checked the alley and cleared the area around them. Oliver turned to corner to the alley, Felicity was pinned against the wall, slumping forward.

“Freeze, Asshole,” Oliver yelled. He took off running towards them, Joe yelling that they were on there way. Running after the prep, he saw Felicity collapsed to the ground. He stopped and bent down, he placed his hand on her cold cheek.

“Felicity, are you okay?” he stokes her cheek.

“Mmm, Oliver,” she moaned. “Did we get him?”

Oliver was about to speak when Lance said over the comms that the prep was in custody. “Yes we got him, but are you okay?” he smiled. Staring into each others eyes something passed between them at that moment. The spell was broken when Thea ran up to them.

“We got him, can you believe it was the cute bartender. I cant believe I flirted with that creep,” she looked down at what was going on between Felicity and Oliver. Letting out a small smile, “You okay, Lissy?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Felicity stumbling over her words a bit from the drugs. “My head hurts, nothing some aspirin and mint chocolate wouldn’t fix.”

Oliver and Thea both laughed as Oliver picked up Felicity making sure she was steady before letting her go completely. Thea said something about taking Felicity home. Oliver’s body was in over drive, hearing Felicity pass out over the comms made his heart skip a beat. He never wanted to hear that sound again. He promised himself that he would do everything in his power to never hear it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know of any Linstead story-lines that would make good chapters i have a few in mind for Jay and Erin stories to insert for my arrow fiction but i could use some of you awesome peoples too. Thanks a bunch!!!


	3. We're Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some violence, a fight and Oliver being Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a few days since I last posted had some things come up in life, you know how it is. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter.

Oliver walked in to intelligence unit, looking forward to get another case in his head. Lance had a extended tip to Central City to help out an old friend of his and Joe’s. There was a new drug making a name for it’s self on the street, Vertigo. It was making people lose there minds for a small amount of time. But in that amount of time there were killing themselves. Oliver sat down at his desk, looking through the file of the victims so far. Two women fall off balconies of house parties and a man jumped a bridge.

“Hey, I think I got a lead, guys.” Felicity raised her voice to get everyone’s attention. Roy dropped his sandwich uttering shit as she raised her voice and scaring him.

“Lissy, not so loud.” Roy said picking up his sandwich and tossing it in the garbage.

“Oh don’t be a baby scarecrow, this is important.” She said getting up heading towards the flip board, picking a piece of paper up along the way. “There was a numerous people at the house parties, but everyone said there was one guy going around trying to sell drugs. He goes by the Count, he hangs out at this creepy place called, The Din.” she does quotation quotes with her fingers. “It’s were all the creepy villain people hangout.” She pinned his photo to the board.

Oliver laughs to himself as she goes into babble about how villains always hangout in creepy place. She gets so cute when she starts to babble.

“Felicity, point?” John spoke.

“Oh yeah, point is we should go and talk to him and see what he says. You know do our cop thing.”

“Okay, let’s do this,” Oliver got up from his seat and grabbed his coat. Volunteering the both of them.

“Oh okay,” Felicity shocked but grabbed her black bomber jacket and followed him.

As they headed down to the garage area, Oliver was about to grab the keys when Felicity swiped the keys out of his hands. Since joining the team and getting Felicity as a partner, when they would go out into the field Felicity always drove. It was starting to get annoying, all he wanted to do was drive.

He gets into the passenger seat and crosses his arms. Staying silent during the entire ride, Felicity was trying to find something on the radio every few seconds.  
“Stop already,” Oliver snapped at her. “Just turn it off if you cant find something to listen too.”

Stopping at a red light, “Okay, what the hell is your problem?”

“Nothing just get to The Din, so we can question this jerk and get back.”

“Well fine,” The light turns green after a few seconds, she continues down the street till they hit the car. There was few guys standing outside. They pulled to the side and watched what they were doing.

“Well let’s go,” Oliver got out of car and headed towards the Count, he hated waiting.

“Oliver wait,” Felicity gets out and grabs Oliver’s arm, “you have to get our bearings before we…” Oliver’s shrugged out of her hold and walked away from her.

“Oh never mind,” Felicity starts to watch what is going between Oliver and the Count.

“So Count we got a few questions for you?” Oliver said catching his attention.

“Who wants to know?” The Count said with a cocky smile.

“Detective Queen and Smoak from Star City Intelligence.” Oliver said showing his badge from his belt.

The two other guys back off from the conversation, “Okay, what?”

“Just wanted to ask about the new drug Vertigo that hit the streets. You have anything to do with that?” Oliver asked sternly.

“Nope got nothing to do with that,” Count said with attitude.

“Okay well,” Oliver lost his verve and was about to say something with the Count started to run. “Fuck,” he took off after him and caught up to him before he got to far. He threw him up against the brick wall hard.

“Oh, that’s going to hurt tomorrow,” Felicity said watching from a distance.

“Hey sweet cheeks, you going to calm down your brute of a partner down,” The Count looked over to the side.

Oliver quickly punched the Count in the nose, breaking it instantly. “Don’t call her sweet cheeks, asshole.” Oliver growled at him. Blood was gushing out of the Count’s nose. “Now tell me about Vertigo!”

“Nothing, I’ve got nothing to do with it , I’m just a regular dealer. Nothing with Vertigo, honest.” The Count yelled. Oliver kicked the Count right in ribs and he fall to the ground.

Felicity had about enough of Oliver losing his cool with this guy. She walked over and stood in front of him. “Okay, we got it. Let him go.”

Oliver looked down at Felicity and took his hands off the Count’s shirt. “Whatever fine, but we find out…”

“…we will come back here and I’ll him finish kicking your ass.” Felicity finished Oliver’s sentence. “Come on, let’s go.”

They both walk away, headed towards the car when the Count decided to start laughing. Oliver turned around and was headed back to him but Felicity caught him by the arm. “Nope, come on. He’s not worth it.” They got into the car, as Felicity pulled away she watched Oliver stare out the window.

“So what crawled up your ass today?” Felicity finally fed up with his silent treatment.

“Nothing, just leave it alone.” Oliver mumbled leaning against the window.

They stopped at a red light, “No I’m going to leave it. you’re brooding and it’s pissing me off because I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“I told you leave it alone, why do you have to nag?” he paused. “I’m not your husband, I feel…”

“What do you feel? Cause right now you are an asshole.”

“Why do you always have to drive?”

“Seriously, that’s what is bothering you that I drive all the time. Wow, that’s insane like really.” Felicity pulled in to the nearest parking lot.

“What are you doing?” Oliver asked as she put the car into park.

“I would like not have a bitchy passenger, so I’m getting out and you can drive because this,” she gestured to all of him. “broody thing isn’t working for me.”

“Let’s just get back to the precinct, Felicity. Just drive.”

“No you wanna drive then drive.” She dropped the keys in his lap and got out of the car.

Oliver was frustrated now that Felicity was pissed off. He just wanted this to be over, he didn’t mean to get upset with her. He got out of the car, she already rounded the front and was headed to his door. He could tell she was mad because her eyes did this cute squinty thing when she was mad or frustrated.

She just stands there waited there for him, expecting him to say something dumb like he always did. He was brooding more lately, but she just brushed it off. Maybe he would open up to her, but yeah that didn’t happen.

“Come on, Oliver. You are taking forever, let’s go.” She was standing there tapping her foot.

Oliver stood in front of her, “I’m sorry.”

“What?” She said shocked.

“I’m sorry for being an asshole. I haven’t been sleeping well lately. I didn’t mean to take it out on you with something stupid like who drove.”

“Oh okay. Do you wanna talk about it?” Felicity asked stepping forward.

“No I don’t, not yet anyway.”

“Okay, well I’m here whenever you need to talk to someone. I’m a great listener when your ready."

“Okay deal, here.” Oliver handed her the keys back. “Thanks for being understanding, partner.”

She smiled up at him, “Right, we’re partners.” She reached up and squeezed his forearm. “I think that someone owes me a drink at Verdant after shift, you know to make up for being an…”

“Ass, fine one drink.” They both laughed as they got back into the car and headed back to the precinct. It was the least he could do for how he acted towards her today. One drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking some Tommy coming up!!!! ;)


	4. Learning New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They needed some downtime after another hard week, so everyone ends up at there favorite watering hole Verdant, toss in some Tommy Merlyn and Oliver being an idiot. It's fun for all....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new chapter yay!!! Thanks for all the kudos and everything!!!

Walking into Verdant, Felicity felt at ease after the difficult week at work. There was three more overdoses of Vertigo, this time three teenagers no more then a couple of years younger then Thea. Her, Thea, Caitlyn Snow a EMT from the district firehouse and Sergeant Sara Lance decided to get a drink or two at the local watering hole for the firehouse, hospital and cop station. Walking in she felt that she was at home, looking up she saw Oliver and a handsome dark haired man sitting with him.

Oliver and Tommy Merlyn were finally sitting down to a much needed drink. With Oliver being busy with the unit and fitting in with the unit. Tommy was busy working at Star City Hospital as a ER doctor. They have been friends since they were diapers. They haven’t spoken much in a few years with over being overseas and Tommy in med school and then doctors without borders. They were finally were getting around to hanging out, they were nursing there foreign beers when he felt her walk in. He had a hint of a smile when he could here her voice over the loud crowd.

“What’s with the giant smile brother from another mother?” Tommy tipped his beer towards him.

“Oh nothing, just thinking about something.” Oliver said looking up at Felicity as she was walking in to the bar further with his sister, Sara Lance and some girl he as seen before but didn’t know her name.

Tommy turned around and looked what his friend was staring at. Sara Lance his ex-girlfriend sister, Caitlyn he know from the hospital, Oliver’s sister Thea which he didn’t think was old enough to drink. But he didn’t recognize the blond that was with them.

“Hey, who’s the hot blond librarian looking chick?” Tommy asked as he checked out the pony tailed blond. He turned around to see his friend giving him the dirtiest look ever. “What? She’s fucking hot, man!”

“That’s my partner, Felicity.” Oliver said with a small smile.

“That’s Felicity… Wow I thought she would look totally like a nerdy butch lady with the way you described her. But she’s just wow,” Tommy was babbling. “I wonder if she’s single?” Tommy’s eyebrow went up.

“Nope not happening.” Oliver shut down his friend. “Don’t even think about it, she’s not your type.”

“She’s a women, she’s my type.”

“No she’s not. Go find someone else to use your Merlyn charm on someone else.”

As he was saying that, Felicity and the group pasted there table. “Tomas Merlyn, where have you been?” Thea walked up to the table and hugged Tommy tight. “Thea Queen when did you get all grown up? Are you even aloud to drink?”

“Yes, I’m 21 now and I’m a cop silly.” Thea laughed as Oliver was watching Felicity as she was looking what the girls were doing.

“Hi Felicity,” Oliver finally speaking up as Tommy and Thea were talking quietly.

“Hello Oliver,” Felicity loved the way he would say her name. “How are you doing?”

“I’m good,” is all he could get out before Tommy spoke.

“Hello beautiful, I’m Merlyn,” he spoke sticking out his hand to greet her. “Tommy Merlyn.”

“Smoak,” she smiled. “Felicity Smoak.”

“Nice to meet you Ms. Smoak.”  
“Oh god, please call me Felicity. Ms Smoak is what my rabbi calls me.”

“You’re Jewish,” Oliver spoke before his brain caught up. “I didn’t know that. But you eat bacon like someone deserted on a island for five years.”

“Smooth bro, smooth.” Thea laughed.

Felicity looked at Oliver with daggers in her eyes. “Well I’m Jewish and I love bacon, which I talk to my rabbi about every time I go to Temple, I call myself a bad person but he always forgives me soo…” She pauses, he even thinks she beautiful when she’s angry. “I need a drink, nice to meet you Tommy.” She winked at him and turned her body so her ponytail nearly missed Oliver’s face by centimeters. She headed to bar and flagged down Nyssa one of the co owners of the bar, she ordered a vodka and cran.

“Wow Ollie, asshole much,” Thea said. 

Oliver knew he messed up as soon as he open his mouth. “Motherfuck…” he mumbled to himself. Before he could get up and apologize, Felicity and the group of girls sat down far away for two of them. He had to say I’m sorry, he didn’t want her to be mad at him.

Throughout the rest of the night, Oliver would periodically look over at the table where Felicity was sitting at. Roy and John joined them sometime during the second and third beer. Finally after a couple of more drinks he got the nerve to go talk to Felicity and say he was sorry for the comments to made earlier in the evening.

Felicity was sitting alone at the moment, Thea was off at the bar flirting with Roy, Sara disappeared with Nyssa doing god knows what/ She smiled at that, and Caitlyn was having a very intense conversation with Barry Allen. She was nursing her drink when a hand put a drink in front of her. She didn’t really want to deal with some guy hitting on her at the moment. She was still pissy about the comment that Oliver said a couple of hours ago. She looked up and Oliver was sitting opposite of her. They just sat there for a few moments, not saying a word to each other.

“I’m sorry, Felicity,” Oliver finally spoke. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, I was just surprised that I didn’t know you were Jewish.”

Felicity just sat there and watched him as he apologized. He seemed to be genuine with this, “Thanks for the drink,” she spoke as she took a drink of the vodka and cranberry drink.

“It’s a ‘I’m sorry I was a jerk, please forgive me partner’ drink.” He said with a small smile. “To be honest it was Tommy’s idea, I didn’t know to come say sorry without pissing you off more.” Hoping it was honest enough to get her to talk to him.

Felicity smiled and turned around to look at Tommy, he was sitting with a surprised look on his face. He stuck his thumbs up to see if everything was okay between the two of them. She just look at him and turned to look at Oliver again.

“You’re forgiven, Oliver,” she said Oliver opened his mouth. “but if you want to know anything about me. Just ask okay, and no more asshat comments because I have no problem bankrupting you with one push of button, cop or not.’

He smiled, “No problem, sorry again.” He was relieved that she forgave him. “Where are the rest of your girl group?”

“Sara and Nyssa are probably in the back making out.” Oliver eyes went wide. “Oh, you didn’t know that they were together, surprise.” She threw her hands up in the air.

“No I didn’t, that explains some things when new were younger.”

“Oh she’s bisexual, but Nyssa and her have been circling around each other for a year now.”

He nods, “Your sister seems to be flirting with Roy and Caitlyn is probably nerding out with Barry. Those two are cute together, they both are made for each other.” She laughs and he thought he heard ‘Snowberry’ come out of her mouth.

He looked over where her drinks sister and yup she was flirting with Roy, having been on the receiving end of everything that his sister was doing to Roy in the past. His anger flared up, but then he left a hand on his, he looked up and Felicity was looking at him.

“Let them be,” she said as she squeezed his fingers lightly. “Don’t be a jerk, they are young and it’s cute.” He settled down as she left her hand on his,. They talked some more before Oliver headed back to his table that Tommy and John were sitting.

“Did you make up with Felicity?” Tommy asked as Oliver sat down again. He looked back at her table, Felicity was talking to Sara, she was using her hand to explain something. He smiled and turned back with a smile to nod yes.

Oliver and Tommy were watching baseball highlights when he felt a light touch on his shoulder, turning his head and Felicity was standing beside him with Thea and Sara beside her. The light touch gave Oliver goose bumps, she smiled at him.

“We are heading out and wanted to say goodbye,” Felicity said to the table. “It was nice to meet you, Mr. Merlyn.”

“No, the pleasure was all mine, Felicity.” Tommy winked at her, she smiled. “I really hope we get to know more about each other.”

“Me too! Good night John, Oliver.”

John said goodnight, Oliver was about to say goodbye and offer to walk them out but Roy came up giving Thea a hug. “I’ll walk you guys out.” Roy said smiling down at Thea.

Thea nodded knowing that Oliver would get upset if she saw her kiss Roy in front of him. He looked at Felicity, “Goodnight ladies,” he said before taking a sip from his beer. He watched them walk out and continued to star at the door.

“Wow, he’s got it bad. Doesn’t he?” Tommy said to John, knowing Oliver wasn’t paying any attention to either of them.

“Oh god, you should see them at the office. The tension oozes out when they are at work.” John answered back, causing both of them to laugh. Oliver snapped out of his trance and asked what was so funny.


	5. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get some where with The Count but at what cost...time for Oliver to save Felicity and using a bow and arrow too ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all sorry for the delay in updating, hope you guys like the new chapter. Still trying to get over last weeks over episode total tearjerker!!!

Roy was briefing the team on the new development on The Count case. After two months of this dangerous drug being on the streets, there were 10 confirmed deaths and 2 people in coma over at Star City. Oliver was sitting on the side of Felicity’s desk sneaking the peanut M&M’s that were sitting on the edge of her desk, and listening as there was a minor break in the case.

“Hey guys, you might want to see this,” Cisco walks over and turns on the flat screen in front of us.

The headline was ‘The Count Targeting City Elite’ as they play a video of the new DA shot up with what look like Vertigo. The video out before we can any other faces but a voice comes on with a voice description saying his is not going to doe but he wouldn’t be the only getting this full experience. Laughing the news reporter comes back on saying there was extra security put on every important person including the mayor and judges till this person was caught.

“Alright team, just got off the phone with the mayor and police chief, they want this solved immediately. So let’s hit up every CI, contact pretty much anyone that we know to bring this bastard in.” Lance spoke with determination in his voice.

Different ‘yes’ and ‘yup’ coming from everyone, all grabbing there jackets and heading out. Felicity and Oliver were heading out to talk to a couple of CI’s Felicity knew.

Coming up empty, Felicity wanted to head back so she could hack into the camera’s of the DA’s office. The only made small talk on the way back to the precinct. Ever since the bar a few weeks ago, things have been a bit frosty between Felicity and Oliver. They both hated it, but they both were to stubborn to anything to each other.

The one thing he did notice was she started to dress different coming to work. Her usual wardrobe was now dark shirts and blue jeans with boots. He missed the brightness and the light she would being in to the office. He didn’t say anything fear of what she would say or even think of him. So he left it, and went about his searches as she was hacking at her desk.

Hours later, he was frustrated. Nothing was making any sense to him. He let out a sigh as he lends back on this chair. He looked over and Felicity was still staring at her as her fingers worked there magic and he mouth did this pout thing that was the most adorable thing in the world.

Felicity back was starting to hurt and she was so thirsty her mouth felt like the desert. She sensed that someone was watching her but she was going over code and trying crack this security cameras around the DA’s office.

“OLLIE!” Thea’s loud voice breaking both of there concentration. “Stop staring at Felicity, it’s creepy.”

You could hear Diggle and Roy laugh from their desks. He looks up at Thea who was standing in front of his desk, then over at Felicity who was looking right back at him with wide eyes. He could see a small blush starting on her cheeks which he found incredibly sexy.

“Yes Speedy, what would you like?” he finally took a good look at his sister. She was wearing her street clothes, actually a nice blue one shoulder dress, ‘why was she dressed up?’ he asked himself.

“Remember, Mom and Walter wanted the both of us to go out for dinner tonight?” She looked at him with an annoyed face that he forgot.

“Oh shit,” he just remembered. “I’m sorry, Speedy. I can’t tonight we have to be all hands on deck for this Count case. I really can’t leave at the moment.”

“Ollie, really. You have bailed on the last three suppers because of work.” She made quotation marks with her fingers. “Roy said you guys were at a stand still right now. Come have supper with the family then come back to work.”

He wasn’t saying anything until he heard her voice finally speak after several hours. “Oliver, she’s right. We are at a stand still. Go be with your family, if anything comes up I’ll call you okay.”

“Are you sure?” He asked as she turned to take her all in.

“Yes, go have a good meal.” She looked up at Thea and then at Oliver.

“Okay, but call me the minute you hear or get anything from your computer.” He said standing grabbing his black pea coat jacket off the back of his chair.

“Yes I will, now go.” She shoos him with her hand. She settles back on her screen. She can hear Roy tell Dig that Oliver was so whipped and made the whipped sound, both them laughing as she went back to typing on her keyboard.

 

Her computer beeped letting her know that she finally got through the last of the firewall. She fist pumped, looking up no one was around thank god. She saw a van suspiciously parked outside the emergency exit of the office building. The next minute the DA and someone that was covering there face very well stumbled out. The person shoved the DA in the van and took off east on 7th Avenue, she tracked the van for several blocks but lost it around the factory part of the glades.

“Crappy crap crap,” she mumbled as she put in the license plate in her systems to see if she could get a hit on where the van was now. It’s been almost 19 hours since the DA was kidnapped and drugged, he was safe now at Star City Hospital but this guy still needs to caught.

A minute later, her computer beeped and she found the van on the corner of the Queen Consolidated building. ‘Oh My God’ they were going to kidnap Oliver’s mom or step father next. She got up quickly to grab her coat, looking around no was here. Quinton always wanted team to go out investigating but she needed to follow this lead. She promised herself if it was legit she would call Oliver or Diggle.

She pulled up to the building 10 minutes later, she was about a block away from the van. She took her thermal scanner that Cisco built and scanned the van. There was no heat signature with the area of the van, so she decided to investigating. Slowly getting out of the vehicle heading towards the van, her hand on her side piece just in case things get out of hand. Getting to the side of the van, the back window was blacked out so you couldn’t see in and out. She rounded the passenger side, testing the door she found it unlocked. She slid the door open slowly waiting for someone to jump out at her. No one did, she looked inside it was an elaborate set up as she looked closer. Clear cases that were temperature regulated with vials of the yellow substance. She was just about to step inside when a hand came around her mouth and around her arms so couldn’t get to her gun.

“I don’t think so, sweet cheeks,” The Count said in her ear. She shivered down her spine knowing who she was dealing with immediate. “What’s beautiful lady doing out here at this time of day?”

Felicity tried to say something but could only mumble her ‘Fuck you’ into his leather covered hand. He laughed as he started to drag her in to the side entrance of the Queen building. Man she was going to get in to so much trouble when she gets rescued.

 

Oliver was trying to make small talk with his mother and Walter, he didn’t want to be here. Ever since he found out the his mother married Queen Consolidated CFO only a few years after his father died, he didn’t really want to spend time with the two of them. The only reason he was here was because of his sister and maybe a little bit of Felicity telling him to go. He listened as his mom was going on about how the company was doing well and the stocks were up.

“That’s nice, mom.” Oliver said as he reached for his glass of water. Taking a drink of water, he excused himself to go to the bathroom. Taking his time he walked out of the bathroom and Thea was standing opposite of the door.

“Ollie, they’re trying. Mom and Walter!” she said. “You need to try harder.”

“I am trying, Speedy.” he said. Bowing his head, “There is a lot I’ve missed and those two married is an adjustment I’m slowing making, okay.”

“Okay, as long as you are trying.” Thea patted his arm. His phone started to ring, he dig his phone out of his back pocket.

He looked down at his phone and recognized Felicity number. “Hello,” he put the phone to his ear.

“Hello Oliver,” the male voice said to him. “Wonder why I’m calling you? Well let’s just say there was someone snooping around my operation, some cop with blond hair and killer legs.”

‘Felicity’ was his first thought, ‘oh god don’t hurt her.’

“Snooping around her item and what do I find Oliver Queen that’s just interesting because here I am standing in the middle of the company’s COO office of the same name.”

Oliver’s whole body went tense, his brow dropped as he became belong angry.

“I think you need to come and get her exchange one Queen for another.” the voice said.

He hung up on Oliver and he turned around to look at Thea, “I have to go.”

“Ollie what’s wrong?” She asked stepping forward.

“I…I just have to go.” He sees the exit sign behind her. He stepped towards the door, he needs to get to her now.

“What about Mom and Walter?” Thea said behind him.

“Don’t care,” he walked out of the restaurants back door in to the alley. Racing to his car, he made his way to a building he as known all his life. He just needed to get to her, save her from whoever is holding her. He didn’t know, but when he finds he doesn’t know what he’ll do if something happens to her. He wouldn’t be responsible for he would do that person.

 

Felicity wakes up with a major headache, like a wine headache she had a couple of weeks ago. She doesn’t remember when she got knocked out, last thing she remembers was investigating the van outside of Queen Consolidated, oh shit The Count. She opens her eyes and sees a man she already knew. The drug dealer that they question weeks ago.

“Morning Sweet cheeks,” he smiled. “Welcome back to the land of the living. You partner is on his way and now I get to finish my mission on kidnapping a Queen.”

“You sick son of a bitch,” she spat at him.

“Now now, such filth coming out that mouth,” he came up to her and grabbed her face. “I should wash you mouth out with soap.”

“Fuck You,” she yelled trying free her hands from the ties on the arm rests. She heard the elevator bing and she went still.

Oliver was going to take the stairs but the executive levels were on the 45th floor, he opted for the elevator. He was getting nervous with this wait, he needed to get to her and fast. The elevator finally reached the top floor, the bing the doors opened to a darken hallway. He stepped lightly and made his way to his mom’s office. ‘Fuck’ he for got his service piece in the car, ‘what kind of cop am I’ he thought to himself he looks over and sees his bow and arrows from when he was high school set on the walls. He grabs them quickly strapping the quiver on his back, this will do just fine.

Rounding the corner, he sees Felicity tied to the chair, his anger boils over. He grips his bow, he looks at her trying to tell her not to worry. But there is only so much you can say with your eyes.

“Well well Mr. Queen,” The count said as Oliver stepped into the room and saw who it was.

“You son of a bitch, I fucking knew it was you.” Oliver spat out.

“Yes, and thank you for the broken nose by the way. Now that well all here let’s get this shit finished. I was surprised that I didn’t see it when you paid that visit to me. The all mighty Oliver Queen, the heir to the Queen empire. You leave for 5 years and you come back, turning down the empire to be a cop. Very interesting.” He runs her fingers along Felicity’s long ponytail.

He could see Felicity shake from his touch, not from fear but from disgust. Felicity looked up at Oliver and saw anger in his eyes. She finally realized he was holding a bow and had something strapped to his chest.

“Well let’s get this show on the road then,” The Count said as he cut Felicity from the ties on the chair. Grabbing the gun behind his back and starting shooting at Oliver.

Felicity flinched as he shot close to her body, he was shooting in Oliver’s direction. She seen him duck behind come furniture. He got off 4 shots before she felt him drag her be the neck over to the window. The Count pointed the gun to where Oliver dived behind. He wasn’t there anymore, they turned and Oliver was standing there bow drawn and an arrow pointed at them.

“Well well Oliver, this wasn’t the plan…so now it will have to be Plan B,” he takes out a syringe of Vertigo. “Put the arrow down.”

Oliver pauses for a minute, “Oliver don’t, not for me.” Felicity pleaded to him .. He looks at her and he drops the arrow.

“Good boy,” holding Felicity tighter. “But I think this to go on,” this here was meant for a Queen family member , but I think sweet cheeks here needs this instead,: He lifts the syringe to Felicity’s neck. Felicity was waiting for the prick of the needle.

Oliver was watching The Count lift his hand, he just reacted. Grabbing an arrow out of his quiver on his back and nocked the arrow, he shoot the arrow right into The Count’s chest, then another and finally a third one. His arms let Felicity go she dived to the side. He watched as The Count fall backwards out the window down all 45 floors to a car below.

He looked over and Felicity was curled on the floor. He gets down to make sure she was okay.

“You’re okay,” he says touching her cheek with his left hand.

She nods and looks over to his arm, “Oliver your shot.”

“It’s nothing.” He says as Diggle and Roy bust in though the door, pointing there guns at Felicity and Oliver.

“You guys okay?” Diggle asked as he looked around the scene.

They both nodded, not wanting to leave each just at that moment. Oliver could breath now that Felicity was safe and sound. 

 

After everyone was patched up and the scene was gone over by everyone. Oliver was sitting on the edge of one of the ambulances, he didn’t know where they have taken Felicity. He needs to find her, but Caitlyn was wrapping up the gauze around the wound the bullet made on his upper arm.  
“Stop fidgeting, Oliver.” Caitlyn said as she finished wrapping his arm.

“Sorry, I’m just…” Oliver started to say but stop himself before saying to much.

“Felicity is fine, Oliver. She’s just getting looked over by EMT Wells. Just let me finish and you can go find her okay.”

He nods as she finishes. “All right, you’re good to go. Go find Felicity.” Caitlyn said with a smile.

“Thanks,” Oliver said jumping off the back of the rig. He wondered around catching the sight of Diggle, he nodded over to the rig closest to the building. There she was getting her blood pressure checked. Lance was standing beside her making sure she was alright. Felicity looked up and just starred at him.

Felicity knew he was there, Lance was all over her making sure she was okay and giving her shit about going out on her own. She looked up and Oliver was standing there just staring at her. She gave him a smile, he walked towards her with a serious look on his face.

He came to stand next to her and Lance, “You’re mother is furious with you, wait till she sees you.”

Lance finally realizing Oliver is standing beside him, “Queen, good job tonight. Even though you wouldn’t there for backup. But you got here in time to save her from that scum.”

“Yes sir,” Oliver said. “It’s a mistake that I wouldn’t be making again.”

“Good,” Lance walks over to some uniformed officers.

“Oliver, thank you.” Felicity said getting his attention as he was still watching Lance walk away.

“For what?” Oliver lifted his eyebrow.

“I got in trouble again and you had to save me.”

“Felicity,” Oliver paused. “There was no choice to make .”

“But still you saved me and I’m grateful.”

“Felicity I will always come for you and remember with you there is no choice to make. I’ll always be there to save you, if you need it.”

Oliver could see her start to blush, that made him smile. Seeing that small smile on her lips made this whole situation better.

“Thank you, Oliver. By the way I didn’t know you could shot a bow and arrow.” She grabbed his hands with hers.

“I’ve been into archery since I was a kid, that archery set is actually min from when I was in high school. Thank god my mother is sentimental.”

“Me too.”

We were there for a few more minutes, our hands still attached to one another. She was safe and that is all that matters at the moment. Even in times of darkness she brought the light to make everything better. She truly is one of a kind and right know she’s safe in my hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine or shall i say my spell check haha!!!


	6. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver have to go undercover as a couple in a...wait for it sex club ;) Things get interesting, and throw in some Tommy Merlyn for good measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to take this rating up a notch, it isn't 100% explicit but a bit a mature theme to it.
> 
> Can we talk about this weeks episode, holy moly that was intense and sad.

As Felicity walks into the alley, she grabs the collar of her coat closer together because she was freezing. She looks up and sees Quinton and Joe standing beside a women and a man lying dead on the cement.

“Good morning everyone,” Felicity said coming up beside Joe. He adjusts his fedora forward and says good morning.

“What happened here?” Felicity looking down at the two victims.

“A police officer spotted these two on the ground early this morning,” Diggle said as she was crouching down over the bodies. “Looks like they were out clubbing last night, just by the dress and suit.”

“Really John, wouldn’t have guessed that.” Felicity sarcastically said back.

“Barbie, have you had coffee yet?” Roy asked as he stepped up to the group.

“Nope, didn’t have time to get a coffee with the dead people,” She answered back.

Just then Oliver appeared beside her with a to-go cup with a vanilla latte smell. He handed it to her and said good morning to the rest of the group. “Figured you didn’t have any coffee yet.” Oliver said beside her.

“Thank you,” she smiled. “You saved me from killing people today.” We both smile and turn back to Roy talking about finding a card in women’s purse.

 

Later back at the cop station, Felicity was trying to get in the cameras around the crime scene. Oliver was going over some files of the male victims past. He had a past filled with drugs and assault. He was connected with Malcolm Merlyn, Tommy’s dad. Which is what caught Oliver’s attention right away.

“Damn it,” Oliver quietly said. Felicity looked over at Oliver and saw a large frown on his face.

“What’s up?” Felicity turned completely in his direction.

“The male victim was connected to Tommy’s dad,” Oliver stiffened his body slightly.

Roy and Joe came in from the garage and weapons area. “We have something guys.” Roy said.

“Alright what is it?” Lance walked out of the office.

“William “Billy” Crown, multiple arrests for drug procession, selling and multiple battery and assault charges. He has connections to Malcolm Merlyn.” Felicity watched both Oliver and Quinton demeanours change at the name.

“Well I’ll be damned, I haven’t heard that name in years,” Joe said. He looked at Quinton, which he was standing there with no emotion on his face.  
“Well the club that was at victims were at last night was Wicked Grounds.”

“That’s the sex club downtown,” Felicity spoke without thinking. She starts to type on her tablet, not recognizing that every single person was staring at her. She finally looks up to see Oliver and Roy were staring at her. “What?”

“I don’t want to know how you know that Barbie,” Roy shook his head.

“I know things,” Felicity crosses her arms, sticking out her tongue towards Roy.

“Anyways, they were there last night till after midnight. Which according to the coroner they both died around 2 am.”

“Okay, so we need to know what happen with in that club.” Lance said. Roy and Diggle both put up there hands. “Sorry but it’s got to be a couple going in, so Felicity and Oliver are going in.” 

“Oh man that sucks.” Roy pouted.

“One Lyla would kill you for going in to a place like that and Roy the things they do in there would make you blush in the first two minutes.” Felicity laughed. “So suck it up Harper.”

“So Felicity and Oliver you guys will go undercover at Wicked Grounds to find out any info about what happen with Billy and his date.” Lance looked at both Felicity and Oliver.

They both nodded and went to step into Lance’s office to finish the briefing for tonight’s mission. Felicity face was on permanent blush, a sex club with hot Oliver Queen, it’s going to be along night.

 

Later that day, Felicity ran home to get a dress for tonight. She only a few to choose from, but she wanted to make statement tonight. She took two to make sure if she changed her mind she had another choice. She headed back to the station, when she got there Thea was talking to her brother. She walked in with her garment bag and make-up case, Thea gave her a wave as she walked to the change rooms to start getting ready for tonight.

Oliver was changing in the other change room down in the weapons area. He didn’t want to disturb Felicity getting ready for tonight, he grew up with a sister so he knows how long it takes a women to get ready. He clips on his spenders to his grey dress pants, then he grabs his dark grey tie from the rack beside him. Flipping up his collar up, he begins to tying his tie that he’s been doing since he was a preteen.

“Wow buddy, you haven’t dawn a suit in a while,” Tommy said from the doorway.

“What are you doing here, Tommy?” Oliver asked as Tommy came into full view in the mirror.

“I’m here to pick up Thea for supper, she’s helping the blond goddess you call a partner right now. So I decided to come see my buddy.” Tommy smiled.

“Lance let you down here?” Oliver raised his eyebrows.

“Yes we have an understanding, that I’m not aloud to touch anything with trigger and stick only to the walls.”

Oliver lets out a chuckle and finished his tie.

“So sex club, uh?” Tommy gave him his million dollar smile. “I didn’t think Felicity was that kinky, she is just full of surprises.” Oliver turned around and gave Tommy a dirty look.

“Whoa buddy, put those diggers away I was kidding,” Tommy put up his hands.

“It’s just a case, we need to get some info,” Oliver turned back to make sure his tie was straight. “We have to hit up a club that the victims were at last night. Felicity hacked in and got us on the list. We go check it out and see what we can find out.”

“Just a bonus you get to dress up and take out your incredibly hot partner for the night. By the way good choice with the grey suit, she will be eating out of your hand,” Tommy winked at him.

“Seriously Tommy, shut it.”

Tommy holds up his hands as Oliver grabbed his suit jacket. He walked out of the room, and headed towards Cisco to get wired up for audio. Tommy didn’t say anything else, he walked over to Diggle and Roy. All the men wouldn’t paying attention when Felicity walked down the stairs, when they heard the click of a heel on the cement floor.

Felicity took one last look in the mirror as she fluffed her hair once last time before heading down stairs to get mic’ed up for tonight mission. She heads down the stairs trying not to trip on her black pumps with red lace-up accents on her heel. As she reached the bottom step she looked up and saw Roy, Diggle and Tommy’s mouth dropped.

It took Oliver a minute to realize that everyone stopped talking. He turned around and saw Felicity in a snug red dress with cut-outs along underneath her breasts and just above her hips. She was wearing black heels that Oliver was picturing around his waist and wearing only them. He shakes his head, she has her hair down curled slightly with dark eyes making her eyes pop.

Felicity looked up at Oliver and he was just staring at her. Her whole body warmed up just by his stare, the light in his eyes travelled down her body. She looks over at the other guys, Roy was the first one to open his mouth.

“Well well Barbie you clean up nicely,” Roy smirked.

“Why thank you, scarecrow.” Felicity said walking over to Cisco to get her mic put on.

Barry and Thea walked down the stairs, Barry stopped mid-step and stopped dead. Barry was going in as a back up officer tonight and Thea was there to meet Tommy. Thea started to mumble as she stepped around Barry, “Jesus Allen, stop suddenly much.”

She stepped around Barry and saw Felicity in full view, “Wow, girly you look like sin with those heels on.”

They heard Tommy and Barry acknowledged that statement with a grunt.

“Easy boys, this is one time deal,” Felicity said, “This wouldn’t be happening again.”

Thea and Roy laugh as she was helping Roy gear up for tonight. As everyone was ready to go, Lance and Joe finally joined the group, Quinton did a once over on Felicity and shook his head, knowing exactly where that dress came from. Thea and Tommy headed out wishing everyone luck and the group headed out for the mission.

 

As Felicity and Oliver walked down the street towards the entrance of Wicked Grounds. Felicity was nervous about tonight, hopefully she wouldn’t screw up and out them as cops to soon. They walked up to the door, she entangles her arm with Oliver’s elbow.

The bouncer looked up from his clipboard, “Megan and Jonas King,” Felicity screamed confidence as she spoke to the bouncer.

He nodded and opened the heavy wooden door, they stepped inside. The décor in the entrance was romantic gothic, it was intimate and sexy. Oliver grabbed her arm and squeezed her arm to let her know he was hear. They walked around to get the lay of the land, it wasn’t busy tonight. A few couples in booths having a drink, hands underneath the table doing things people only could imagine. They walk up to the bar and wait for the bartender to acknowledged the two of them.

Oliver looked around and caught sight of a couple in the far corner, the man was on his knees between the blond women’s legs. His face buried in her pussy eating her out furiously. The women was moaning, she was close and she grabbed his head pushing his head in deeper.

Felicity gasped beside him, knowing that she saw what he was looking at also. A minute he pictured her between Felicity’s legs doing the exact same thing. The image shot right to his groin, then he could feel a light touch on his arms.

“Hun, what do you want?” Felicity voice came though his fantasy.

“Only you,” Oliver said without thinking. His winced when he realized what he said.

“Oh I feel the same way, but I want to get a drink first and then we can play.” Felicity sank into his body as she glided her fingers along his scuffed jaw line.

He smiles down at her, finally realizing the bartender standing there. “I’ll have a Jack neat and she will have Tight Snatch.” The bartender nodded and went to make the drinks.

Felicity looks up and gave him a look, “Really?”

“You will like it, trust me.” The women screamed in the corner they were looking at before, both realizing that she finally came. Felicity could feel her cheeks redden. She buries her head in Oliver’s arm, feeling a sensations in her lower regions. God all she can do is picture him between her legs, making her scream just as loud.

There was a clink of glasses in front of them, the red drink in front of her look very tasty. She picked it up and took a drink. ’Oh wow,’ she thought to herself this was fucking delicious.

“Good?” Oliver snapped her out of her drink fantasy.

“Oh god yes,” she moaned her answer, Oliver looked at her with lust in his eyes.

“Let’s go sit, watch,” He whispered in her ear and takes her hand, leading her over to the table that had the best view of the whole room.

 

About half and hour later, Oliver and Felicity were still sitting at the same booth. They look like they were fooling around but were sharing info. There was a threesome between two men and a women on their left side, and right now there was two women exploring there bodies while the man of one of the partners was watching.

“We haven’t gotten anything yet,” Felicity said. “We need to step up our game.” Her hand slipped under the table grazing his thigh.

“I know, we need to change our game plan. Who would know the most about what goes on here?”

“The bartender,” Felicity said.

“Why would you say that?”

“Rule of growing up with a waitress mother, servers know everything.” Lightly sliding her hand on his thigh. Oliver breath hitched as her fingers danced along his thigh. She caught the bartender attention and gave him a sexy smile.

He gave one back, “Follow my lead.” Felicity said as she gets up from the booth, dragging Oliver with her.

All Oliver can do is nod, they reach the bar and waited for the bartender to approach them.

“What can I get you sweet heart?” he asked.

“You,” Felicity said.

The bartender swallows and looks at Oliver, “Really now.”

“Are you taking a break soon?” Felicity asked leaning across the bar and stroking his hand that was on the bar.

“Soon, give me five minutes,” he said. “What about him?” Nodding towards Oliver.

“My Jonas, he likes to watch,” she falls into Oliver. “He likes to watch when other people are taking what it his.”

The bartender nods, “Meet me in room 3, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Felicity nods, grabbing Oliver’s hand dragging him towards the private rooms at the end of the bar area. They find room 3 and it was unlocked, they step inside. A few moments later, the bartender walks in to the room. Felicity is the only one in view, “Okay baby, Let’s…” Felicity grabbed him and threw him on the bed. Digging her knee into his back, “I want some information..”

“Like what?” the bartender said, Felicity dug her knee in harder and she twisted his arm further up his back.

Oliver finally came into view and held two pictures from last night. “These two were here last night, they were found dead this morning. What do you know about them?”

He grounded out, “Yeah Billy and his whore were here last night. There was a big fight and he got thrown out. He dare come into the bosses club and get away without any trouble.”

“What are you talking about?” Oliver asked.

“He fucked over Mr. Merlyn, no wonder he’s dead!” The bartender said, Felicity looked up at Oliver he was pale.

“Malcolm Merlyn owns this club?” Felicity growled out. 

“Yup he does, he’s going to find you and kill you, you fucking piece of shit cops.”

“I would love to see him try, he wouldn’t be able to touch us. If you tell him we were here, I will find out where you live and make sure you end up shit deep in Iron Heights.”

“Bitch!” he said.

“Bitch…With Wifi,” She added. “Now run along and make sure you keep your mouth shut.”

Oliver looked over at Felicity with pride in his eyes. He’s so turned on he doesn’t even see the bartender leave.

“You’re remarkable,” Oliver said watching Felicity pick up her purse.

“Thank you for remarking on it,” Felicity said tilting her head and smiling. “Now let’s get out of here before we caught and murdered ourselves.”

They exit the sex room and take off to the back exit without getting caught. They head back to the surveillance truck to make sure they got everything they need to build a case and to dig deeper in to Malcolm Merlyn’s organization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW Tight Snatch is an actual drink hehe!!!


	7. Mama Smoak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who???? Mama Smoak comes to visit the station and let's say she makes a lasting impression on Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while everyone, here is a short very short chapter. MAMA SMOAK!!!!

Felicity was sitting at her desk when she heard clicking of heels in the stairs. She didn’t think anything to look up because it could be just about anyone coming up here to talk to one of the team members.

“Oh My God, Baby Girl!” Felicity stilled her hands on her keyboard. She looked up, and her mom was standing at the top of the stairs. She was decked out in a hot pink mini dress and platform black pumps. Her makeup and hair done perfectly, she was walking towards her desk. Felicity looked around at her team the was in the area and they were all staring at her mom mostly with there eyes bugging out of there head.

“Mom,” Felicity tried to even out her voice as much as possible. “What are you doing here?” She asked getting out of her chair. They met right in front of Oliver’s desk, her mom wrapped her arms around her.

“I was coming to pick up Quinton for lunch and instead of meeting him downstairs, I wanted to come see my baby girl. I haven’t seen you in weeks, you look tired baby.” Her mom rubbed her thumb on her cheek.

“Mom, I’m fine. Just working a lot, but I’m fine,” Felicity look at her mom, frowning.

There was a cough coming from the desk they were standing in front of. Felicity looked to my right and Oliver was staring at the both of them with a huge smile on his face.

“Oh right, Mom this is my partner Oliver Queen,” She pointed her hand towards Oliver. Her mom turned and smile as her eyes landed on the sitting in front of them. “Oliver this is my mother, Donna Smoak-Lance.”

“Hi, nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Oliver sticks out his hand to shake Donna’s. They shake Donna looks over at her daughter.

Felicity could feel her face get red, ‘this was so embarrassing’ she looks up at the both of them. “Wow you are one very good-looking man.” She leans over to whisper in her daughters ear. “Why didn’t you tell me your partner was drop dead gorgeous.”

“Mom, stop,” knowing that her mom’s whisper voice was loud enough for Oliver to hear.

“What he is, just freaking gorgeous,” Donna said as Felicity was pulling her towards Lance’s office. Felicity looked back at Oliver, he was smiling at her as she walked.

“Mama Smoak, what are you doing here?” Roy said coming out of the garage opening.

“Baby bird! You look even more handsome then ever.” Donna wrapped her arms around Roy’s shoulders. “How have you been?”

“Good Mama Smoak, your beautiful as always.” Roy gave her a squeeze.

“Thank you, this is an off day.” Donna let go of Roy and looked at Felicity, which she was just shaking her head at her mom’s comment.

“Sweetheart, what you doing up here?” Quinton came out of his office with his coat in his hand.

“I was talking to Sara downstairs and I mention that I haven’t seen Felicity in a long time. So Sara buzzed me up and here I am.” Donna stepped towards Quinton and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Rubbing the lipstick off of his cheek.

“Well we should get to lunch, Roy don’t you have something to do then stand here.” Lance looked at Roy, he scamper off to his desk.

“Let’s go sweetheart, lunch awaits.” Lance said laying his hand on Donna’s lower back trying to guild her to the stairs.

“Okay, “ Donna said with a smile. “Baby girl you have to come to the house soon for brunch. To catch up and maybe bring that very handsome partner you have there.” She whispered to Felicity.

All Felicity could do was shake her head again, “Maybe,” she walked back to her desk.

“Nice to meet you, Oliver. Hope to see you soon, very soon.” Donna winked at him as she walked by him towards the stairs.

There was a deafening silence among the team, Felicity laid her head on her desk and sighed.

“So that’s your mom?” Oliver rolled over to sit beside Felicity.

“Yup that’s my mother, isn’t she great?” Felicity turned her head and looked at Oliver’s smiling face.

“She’s charming, and beautiful just like her daughter.” Oliver smiled.

Felicity sat up and looked at Oliver shocked, she thought she misheard him. But all Oliver did was smile and roll back to his desk. Now and again, she would look over at Oliver, he wouldn’t be paying attention so she would just stare at him for minutes until her would move. She would snap her head back to her computer screen. Mentally face palming herself, she needs to stop staring him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter will be longer I promise, and there is going to be a major development with Oliver and Felicity relationship!


	8. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some drama, Oliver being worried and coming to a major conclusion. Felicity being a bad-ass! She faces a person from her past and she is amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for sticking with the story so far. Things are about get serious, and lets see how this plays out.

Felicity was running late this morning, her alarm didn’t go off on time, there was no hot water for her shower and her car wouldn’t start so came to work by cab (which waited for 20 minutes). She ran in through the front door, Sara looked up and smiled, “Wow, you’re late.” looking up at the clock.

“I know, I know. Don’t remind me. Your dad is probably going to give me a good stern talking to.”

“Don’t worry Lis, he’ll go easy on you. He loves you.” Sara smiles at her.

“Yeah, still I’m more late then usual,” Felicity cursed under her breath. She walked towards the stairs to head up to the Intelligence floor. Thea and Barry were coming out of the change rooms. “Hey Barry and Thea!” Felicity smiled.

“Morning,” they said in unison.

Not really having time to talk she headed upstairs to work. She walked in the whole room went quiet, she looked up and everyone was staring at her. “Sorry, I’m late. It’s been that kind of morning,” Felicity spoke to everyone.

“Felicity, can you come in here for a minute?” Lance called from his office. She looked around the room and saw that everyone had sadness in there eyes especially Oliver, she didn’t know why.

“Frack,” she spoke to herself. She walked in to the office, Quinton was sitting at his desk with Joe standing by the filing cabinet.

“What’s going on?” Felicity looked at both of there faces. They had the same look as the guys in the other room. “What happened?”

“We’ve been trying to get a hold of you all morning. Something happen!”

“Oh my god, my phone is dead I forgot to charge it last night. What’s wrong?”

“Donna’s been taken, she was her way to her way to nail appointment this morning but she never made it. Joe and I went and found her car, wide open and her purse spilled out on the pavement.”

“No, she…” Felicity couldn’t speak. “ Have you been contacted or anything to make sure she was okay or even alive.”

“Nothing, we haven’t heard anything .” Quinton said with sadness in his voice.

Felicity started to tear up when there was a knock at the office door. She turned around and Oliver was standing in the opening with a long face.

Oliver looked at Felicity and saw the pain in her eyes. All he wanted to do was take every single pain away. In the minutes she found out what happen, they were all trying to phone her this morning letting her know about her mother. “Just wanted to make sure everything was okay?” He stepped in to the office. Felicity looked at Oliver and busted into tears. “Felicity,” Oliver stepped in front of her and crouched down and took her in his arms. “It’s okay, we will find her, I promise.”

She cried a few minutes just being held in his arms made her feel a bit bitter. Finally she stopped crying, she leaned back to look at Oliver and saw the worried look in his eyes. In the back of her mind she was trying to think of anyone that would want to take or harm her mom.

“Thank you,” she spoke quietly only for the two of them could hear. She grabbed his hand and gave him a squeeze. “I’m going to work my magic, I’m going to find my mother and find the motherfucker that did this.” She got up from her chair making Oliver stumble back and caught his balance before falling.

He watched her walk out of the room, turning to face both men, “Make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid or get in to trouble. Look after her, please!” Quinton pleaded with Oliver looking just as distraught as Felicity.

“You don’t have to worry, I wouldn’t let her out of my sight.” Oliver proclaimed as he walked out of the office, his partner was already sitting at her desk typing away. Oliver was worried about her, he knew she wouldn’t stop until she finds something about her mom.

“Felicity, do you need anything?” Oliver asked as he reached her desk.

She stopped typing and looked up at Oliver, “No, just leave me be. I need to find whoever took my mother.” She snapped at him. She didn’t mean to be a bitch but she needed to get her job done. Her mom was missing and she needed find her, with no interruption from anyone.

Oliver looked at her, all he wanted was gather her in his arms and not let her go. He could tell that she was hurting, but she was doing what she did best to take her mind off what was going on.

“Okay, well I’m right here if you need anything,” he touches her black clad shoulder. “I mean anything, okay.”

All Felicity could do was nod, even after she was a total bitch to him he wasn’t going anywhere. She could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes. She looks away towards her screen, she didn’t want Oliver to catch her crying.

Oliver walked over to his desk, he sat down and would look over at Felicity to make sure she was okay. Hours and hours of her typing on her computer or tablet. Now and again Felicity would get up and go to the bathroom, but that would be it. Oliver would get up every half an hour and get her water or coffee. He would put it on her desk, making sure she stays hydrated. She was so wrapped up in her searching that she missed lunch. He texted his sister and asked her if she could pick up some food for Felicity know that she knew already that Felicity’s mom was missing.

Thea text him back saying she would pick up a sandwich and asked she was doing. Oliver did sugar coat anything and said she wasn’t doing good. Thea sent a frowny emoji, Oliver looked over at Felicity and she was sitting cross-legged on her chair jawing on a pen.

About an hour later, Thea dropped off some food and just watched her for a few minutes before going back downstairs. Felicity looked over and saw the container of food on her desk.

“Where did this come from?” Felicity looked around finally settling on Oliver.

“Thea wanted to make sure you ate today, she just dropped it off a few minutes ago.” Oliver said looking at her eyes for the first time in 4 hours.

“Oh okay.” She quickly went back to her screen. She slowly picked at the food that was brought for her. Oliver was just glad she was eating something.

Hours later, most of the team had gone home and it was dark outside. Oliver was still there sitting at his desk, he wasn’t going anywhere until Felicity was ready to leave. Quinton was only other person that was still here, he didn’t want to leave until they found Donna. Oliver looked up and looked at Lance, he looked worried as he looked at Felicity.

Oliver looked over at Felicity, she had a look on her face. Something was out of place, “Felicity everything okay?”

“Umm, I don’t know. Something doesn’t seem right with this line of code.” She rubbed her eyes and looked at her screen again.

“Felicity, sweetheart,” Lance stepped towards her desk, she looked up at him. “You have been staring at that screen for 13 hours, you need to go home and get some rest.”

“I can’t, I have to find…” Felicity said with agony in her voice. “We haven’t heard anything, no ransom no contact at all. She might be…”

“Hey, Hey, Hey,” Lance came around the desk. “She’s not dead, we can’t think like that.”

Oliver got up from his desk, but Lance had his arms around Felicity. He leaned against his desk with his ankle crossed. He was just worried about the both of them there was no news, no leads, nothing at all.

“Please Felicity, go home for a few hours and get some sleep.” Lance pleaded with her.

Felicity look at him and then at Oliver, he nodded at her and she relaxed her body. “Okay but only for a couple of hours, I have things on alert so I will get a notification if anything pops up.”

“Okay as long as you go home.” Lance smiled and stood up.

Felicity did a few more things on her computer and finally turned her computer off. Oliver stood up to get her coat, she got up to put it on but Oliver already had it open so she could put it on. “Thank you,” she said as her coat slipped over her shoulders.

“No Problem,” Oliver answered back as held on to her shoulder for seconds longer. “You ready to go, I’ll walk you out.”

Felicity nods and they walked together, Oliver looked back at Lance and they both nodded. They walk outside, the light wind was cool to the skin. Felicity grabbed her jacket bring it closer to her. They reach her car, Felicity turned around towards Oliver.

“If you need anything. Felicity,” Oliver paused. “Anything, you call me okay?”

“I will,” Felicity said digging out her keys out of her large bag.

She unlock her car and got in, she slowly drove home. In the back of her mind, she knew Oliver was behind her to make sure she was okay and got home safety. She pulled in to the parking lot of her townhouse.

Oliver quickly made his way to his car, he was going to follow her home. Like he said before ‘There is No Choice To Make’, he followed at distance but he watched her get home safely. Watching her walk up to her door, she turned around and smile in the direction of his car before slipping inside her door. Oliver drove away slowly, he had a deep feeling that this was far from over.

 

After changing into her black yoga pants and t-shirt, she laid on her bed looking at her tablet. Something about this code was off and it looks like something she had seen before. Her eyes close slowly as her tablet slipped out of her hand.

“Baby girl, you need to come find me!” Donna begged her as she was tied to a chair. “Come find me!”

Felicity woke up with a start, she was sweating. She picked up her tablet and looked at the weird code again. Then her brain clicked everything together, “Oh my god, no!”

She type in the code that hasn’t crossed her mind since the late days in MIT. The screen went blank, then a message popped up, ‘Hello Felicity, you finally figure it out’.

She got up from her bed in a rush, changing out of her pants and t-shirt into leggings and long top. The only person that knew that code was someone that has been dead for years. Pulling on her boots she rushes to her front door. She opened the door and standing there was a person she thought was dead.

“Hello, my Goth girl,” the brown haired man said as two henchmen grabbed her, she dropped everything as she dragged away kicking over her side table. The last thing she remembers is pushing into a dark car then her eyes closed as a prick of needle in the back of her neck.

Her eyes felt heavy as Felicity tried to open her eyes, finally seceding she opened them seeing bright lights off to the side. She let out a moan, “Baby girl, are you okay?” Her mom’s voice came from the other side of her.

“Mom,” she snaps her eyes open and to her other side. “Are you okay?”

“Yes baby, I’m fine,” Her mom answered. Felicity tired to move her arm to reach for her mom. But she couldn’t move a muscle, her arms were zip tied to the chair. She looked over at her mom and she was also tied up.

“We need to get out of here,” Felicity struggled against her ties.

“Oh but my Goth girl you can’t go yet,” the man appeared fro the darkness. The ghost from her past walked by her playing with her hair. “I didn’t recognize you at first, the brightness caught me off guard, but the eyes gave you away.”

“Cooper, what the fuck? I thought you were dead?’ Felicity struggled against her ties.

“Well to everyone I am, but the government took me away and I worked for them. Finally I broke free and now I want them to pay, and you are going to help me.”  
“Fuck you, Cooper!” She spat at him.

Cooper grabbed her hair making her look up at him, “You are going to help me, or your mother isn’t going to be around any longer. So you are going to help me, or she’s dead!” He yelled in her face.

He let go of her hair and walked off into the darkness.

“Well he’s still a dickhead, good to know.” Her mother huffed out as she looked at her daughter. “Felicity don’t help him.”

“I’m not going to, we are going to get out of here before Cooper comes back.”

Oliver didn’t sleep well last night, he kept his phone by him the whole night but Felicity didn’t reached out to him she didn’t. He hoped that she got some sleep, he stepped up on the top step. Everyone came in early to find Felicity’s mom. He looked up and saw Felicity’s desk empty, her had a strange feeling in his stomach. He walked right by his desk in to Lance’s office.

“Queen, everything okay?” Quinton asked as he took a drink from his cup.

“Have you seen or talked to Felicity?” Oliver asked as he stood behind the chairs.

“Not since last night when she went home,” Lance looked at him, the bags under his eyes were dark. “I don’t want to disturb her if she is sleeping.”

“Oh okay,” Oliver said. “I was worried when I didn’t see her at her computer.”

Lance looked at Oliver and saw the worry in the young man’s eyes. With everything going on, it was nice to know that there was someone worrying about his step-daughter. He wondered if there was anything between the two of them, he snap back to reality and realizing that this was first time he didn’t think about Donna.

“Just keep trying here, but you wake her up it’s your funeral.” Lance chuckled as Oliver walked out of his office, going to sit at his desk.

A few hours later, Oliver was sitting at his desk tapping his pen against his desk. He’s been calling Felicity every half an hour, no answer to any of the calls. He’s getting more and more worried, he finally had enough.

“Fuck this,” he said as he stood up. Diggle and Roy looked over at him. “I’m going to see if Felicity is okay. She should have been here already.”

They both nodded and then looked at each other with there eyebrow raised. Oliver ran down the stirs towards his motorcycle. Hopping on, he speeds towards Felicity’s place taking the same route he took the night before. When he arrived, Felicity’s mini was still parked beside her place.

He parked beside her car, jumping off his bike he headed towards her door. Stepping up the stairs, he looked up at the door and it was ajar. Picking up the pace he busted though the open door. Her phone was lying on the floor, and it looked like there was a struggle. Oliver stomach dropped as he looked around, “Felicity!” he yelled.

There was no answer, he wanted to make sure she wasn’t here. He feared the worst now, he grabbed his phone from his chest pocket and dialed Lance.

“Queen, where are you?” Lance asked curtly.

“Felicity isn’t here, at her place.” Oliver said quickly. “Her phone is on the ground and the entrance to her place looks is trashed. Her door was opened when I got here, she…”

“Oliver, calm down,” Lance calmly said. “ Here is the team, your on speaker.”

“Guys, I’m at Felicity’s.” Oliver said in his calm voice. “Her place looks like it’s been a struggle, her phone was laying on the ground. I knew something was wrong, she’s never a far from her phone. I search her entire place, she’s gone.” He knew he was rumbling but that was the last thing on his mind.

The guys were huddle around the phone, all looking at each other. They could tell that the man was worried, but this was on another level. Cisco was already running to his computer, “Oliver, I’m running her calls now. There is nothing just your calls from earlier today. Is there anything on her tech?”

Oliver picked up her tablet, there was a thin coat of dust on it. He turned it on put it was password protected, he didn’t know the password.

“I need you to bring it to me, Oliver. Along with her phone, got it.”

“Yup.”

“Oliver, I’m sending over Barry and Thea to get any evidence okay. So don’t touch anything else, Okay?” Lance said. “So get back here with everything alright!”

“Yeah okay.”

Just as he was stepping out of her place, a patrol car pulling up. Barry Allen and his sister stepped out of the car. He walked up to them with her tech in his arms. Barry was carrying a forensic kit, “I’ll make sure I comb the entire place, Oliver.” Barry said lifting the kid slightly.

“Good,” Oliver answered. He started to walk towards his bike.

“Ollie, we will find her.” Thea looked at her brother and could see intense worry in his eyes.

He bows his head and hung to his bike, zipping up his jacket with her tech inside against his chest. He hurried to the station, he needed to find her fast.

 

Felicity was trying to get lose for a hour, she was having no luck. She was frustrated, “Damn it!!” she yelled.

“Baby calm down. Don’t hurt yourself,” Donna looked at her daughter’s wrists. They were red and raw from trying to get her hands free.

“We have to get free and get out of here,” Felicity snapped. She looked at her mom, she was frowning . “Sorry, mom I’m just frustrated. We need to get out of here.”

“That’s not going to happen, my Goth girl. Remember you are going to help me with what I need.” Cooper said appearing from no where.

“Screw you, Cooper.” Felicity spat at him.

“Now, now,” Cooper came up behind her, bending down at her ear. “Don’t be a bitch, remember your mother’s life is on the line.” He grabbed her by her ponytail. “Now you are going to help me or she fucking dies.” Pulling it hard it hurt her.

“Stop hurting her, you little twit.” Donna struggled against her restraints.

“Mother like daughter, now come on Felicity. Time to help your ex lover,” He cut her ties and dragged by her hair to small lit desk, he pressed a button and three computer screens popped on. “Now, do your magic.” He handcuffed her left hand to a bar on the desk.

She looked behind her and saw her mom with tears in her eyes. Cooper takes a gun out of his pants and points it at her mom. “Now come on do what you need to do or she dies.”

“Okay, okay just don’t hurt her,” Felicity said as she started to type on the keyboard. She typed for a few seconds, and she put the code in. The window popped up and she saw a faint Wifi signal. Her brain went into overdrive, she needed to get Cooper away from her.

“It’s done,” she snapped at him. “That fast, you are fucking genius.” He walked around the desk and typed something on a laptop.

Fantastic, I’m now a rich man,” he bragged. He was so forced on his computer on the other side of desk, Felicity started typing she quickly connected with the Wifi. Trying not to get caught she message to Cisco at the precinct. She prayed that he would get the message, and send the team to find them.

 

“Hey Cisco, is there a reason why your computer is spazzing out?” Roy looked up at the group that was huddled around the front.

Cisco ran over to his desk and where Roy was standing, he looked at the screen. “Oh MY…she’s a fracking genius. Guys I found Felicity.”

Oliver raced over to the desk and all he could see there was computer code, “What’s going on?”

“She sent a message from wherever she is, giving her exact location of where she is being held.”

Oliver skin was on fire, he wanted to leave 10 seconds ago. Everyone was gearing up downstairs, as Oliver clipped his gun to his holster. He just wanted to get to Felicity and make sure she was safe. They headed out to the factory by the port.

Oliver arrived first on his Ducati, he tossed his helmet off and headed towards a entrance. There was no guards, the rest of team showed up taking positions around the building. Oliver tried the door and it opened, he quietly entered. Looking around it was pitch black, he could hear voices in the distance.

Felicity was still sitting on the chair attached to the desk, she hoped that they got the message. It’s been so long since she sent it.

“You little bitch,” Cooper said as he rounded the table. “You think I wouldn’t notice what you did, who did you contact?” He uncuff her and yanked her up by her ponytail.

“Screw you,” Felicity spat out to his face.

Cooper aimed the gun in Felicity’s face, “I’m going to kill…”

“Hey don’t you dare talk to her like that, you little prick. You manhandle my baby girl, because she outwitted you…”

“Shut up,” Cooper pointed the gun at Donna. “Just because she outsmarted you with own tech, I may not understand all this computer mombogumbo. But she is freaking smart, I know because I was there to see her become the women she is. You wouldn’t least 10 seconds with her if she was free.”

“She wouldn’t last 10 seconds,” he grabbed her again even harder then before.

“Oh I think she will,” Oliver’s voice came from behind her mom.

With Cooper distracted with Oliver popping up, Felicity slammed her elbow into his ribs. She grabbed the gun and smacked Cooper across the face hard. Grabbing his arm she threw him the table, she slammed her foot in to his knee to make sure he didn’t move.

Oliver watched in amazement as Felicity manhandled the guy that kidnapped her. He was relived that she was safe, but he was turned on as hell. He raced over to her, taking over and handcuffed this dick.

Felicity ran over to her mom and untied her from the chair. Her mom reached and wrapped her arms around her daughter. “Oh my baby girl, you are a hero. You were amazing and bad-ass.”

“Thanks mom, but are you okay?” She said as her mom squeezed her again. Oliver was leading Cooper away when two officers took him away. He limp away, Oliver smirk at the work Felicity did on this guy. Oliver looked back Felicity she was still hugging her mom. They connected eyes and that’s when Oliver knew, he was falling in love with this amazing women. Felicity smiled and mouth ‘Thank you’, he nodded back to her.

As Oliver sat by his desk, he is watching as Felicity, Quinton and Donna coming out of his office. Even though with his being a really frightening. He came to a conclusion that yup he’s falling for this women. This is messed up, they were partners. There was so much to figure out, would they even work.

Felicity came over to him as he sat there in deep thought, “Oliver?”

He snaps out of his thoughts, “Oh hey, everything okay?” he asked.

“Yeah mom is okay. Lance wouldn’t let her out of his sight. I’m glad the team got my message, I thought it didn’t go though. Thank you for coming to save me.”

“We got there as soon as we got it, you scared use. You scared me.” He admitted looking straight in this eyes. 

“Oliver,” she whispered.

He got out of his chair pulling her over to the window, “I know this isn’t the right time, but you are very important to me. More then I though, with what happen today made me realize that I might be falling…”

“Baby girl, you ready to go?” Donna interrupted Oliver as she stood by the desk with Lance. Her mom looked guilty for interrupted there conversation. 

“Yeah,” Felicity looked up at Oliver his eyes an intense blue. “Oliver, can we finished this later, I’m tired from everything. But…”

“Go, Felicity we can talk about this later,” Oliver said slightly deflated. Felicity smiled as she walked out with her mom and Lance. His eyes followed her till she disappeared, yup he was in deep.


	9. Truth Bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that happen with Cooper, Felicity took some time off. Oliver missed her and finally seeing her after all this time just makes him light up inside. Roy asks Oliver a question and Nyssa makes an appearance!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry i haven't updates in a while....I'm trying to finish my novel and i'm nelgecting this story....hope everyone like this short chapter....because next one is Felicity feeling for a certain brooding partner of hers.

It’s been a few weeks since the whole Cooper incident, Felicity decided she was going to take some time of, so Oliver was partnered up with either Diggle and Roy while she was gone. He got to know both men a bit better, he had the connection with Dig with them both being in the military, and Roy was a tough nut to crack. But once he cracked Roy, while sitting with Roy having a beer one night. He got to know Roy’s story, drug addicted mom and dad wasn’t in the picture since the day he was born. Growing up in the glades, he saw what the crime and violence did to his part of town and he just wanted to make it better. So becoming a cop was the way to go, but with his record from his youth it was hard until Lance took pity on him and put him in the intelligence unit.

“So…” Roy seemed nervous nursing a beer after a long shift. “I know that we got to know each other and everything but I just want to know…I mean ask…”

“Roy, just spit it out,” Oliver said setting down his bottle on counter. He turned his head to look at the young man.

“Ok, I have feeling for Thea,” Roy blurted out quickly and took a huge breath after. He turned his head to look at Oliver. “I know that she means the world to you, so that’s why I wanted to talk to man to man.”

Oliver was stunned at Roy’s confession, he was just about to answer when a blond ponytail caught his attention. Felicity turned around and Oliver lost every breath in his body. His Felicity, he knew he shouldn’t call her that but she was so beautiful. Dressed casually, she walked in further with Caitlyn and Sara by her side. Not seeing her these few weeks, he didn’t realise till now how deeply he missed her. He continued to stare at her while Roy was talking to him.

“Oliver,” Roy snapped him out of his trance of staring at Felicity. “I just wanted your blessing or permission to ask out Thea?”

“What?” Oliver snaps his head to Roy. “Roy I don’t think…” He was about to tell Roy he cant date his sister when Felicity comes up there chairs. “Hello boys,” Felicity smiles lights up the entire bar.

“Hey Blondie, long time so see,” Roy smiled at her. “How have you been?”

"Good, I decided to take some time off to more like Lance made me take time off. So I went on a mini vacay, I have a cabin, more like my family has a cabin. Decided to stay there, without tech and electricity. It was great, for a second then I started to miss my tech and phone service and now I’m babbling which is going to stop in 3...2...1,” she gave Roy a smile, but she could feel Oliver staring at her.

Turning her head, she looked at Oliver. His gaze was intense, he’s never looked at her that way before. Her whole body shivered as he broke his gaze, “Hello Felicity,” that simple greeting came out in almost a growl. 

“Hello Oliver,” she smiled at him. “How are you?” he asked concerned.

“A lot better now that I’m back, I’m sorry I didn’t get in touch with you while I were away. I needed space and time away, you know just to deal with everything.” 

All Oliver did was nod. Felicity and Roy carried on a conversation about what she missed at the station, he just sat there at the bar nursing his drink and watched her. God he missed her, that babble was just heaven to the ears to him. As he looked away from watching her face, he saw Sara walked up beside Felicity.

“Hey Ollie,” Sara snapped his total attention off the beautiful blond her another.

“Hey, little Lance,” he smiled knowing she was going to rip him a new one for calling her that.

“Dick, you know I hate when you call me that,” Sara stuck out her tongue. Oliver gaze went back to Felicity, Sara looked at him and followed his eyes to what they were looking at. She smiled as she watched him watching Felicity, his eyes had a sparkle within them she hadn’t seen for a long time.

“Hello, my love,” Nyssa said from the other side of the bar.

“Hi,” Sara smiled and climbed up to reach Nyssa waiting lips for a long awaited kiss. “Miss me!”

“Of course.” Nyssa puts two cocktails on the bar for the two blonds. She gives Sara another quick kiss before she went over to one of patrons on the other side of the bar.

Felicity ad Sara say goodbye to the boys, Oliver mumbled good bye not wanting Felicity to leave. As she walks away, he watches her all the way to the table where she sat down joining Caitlyn.

“Wow dude, you got it bad for Blondie,” Roy laughed as he took a drink from his bottle.

“What?” Oliver snapped his head to look at Roy. “What are you talking about?”

“You…Have…A…Thing…For…Blondie!” Roy slowly said.

“Roy, I don’t…”

“Don’t worry about it, I wouldn’t tell her,” Roy smiled. “For a price.”

“You’re blackmailing me,” Oliver stressed, giving Roy a dirty look.

“Not blackmailing presay, just your blessing with Thea.” Roy smirked. “I wouldn’t go tattle to Lis that you have the hots for her.”

Oliver shakes his head, “How old are you, Roy?”

“23, why?”

“Because your acting like a 15 year old,” Oliver snapped. “But I can’t tell her, she just cant know right now.”

“So…” Roy implied.

“You have my blessing to see Thea.” Oliver grabbed Roy’s forearm. “But if you hurt her in any way…they wouldn’t find your body, got it?”

Roy swallows deeply and nods, “Good, now my beer is empty, your buying the next round.” 

Roy tracks down Nyssa on the other side of the bar. He throws up two fingers and Nyssa nods. Oliver looks over at Felicity’s table, she threw her head back laughing at something really funny one of the girls said. All he thought was ‘god she is so beautiful.’ smiling he turned around and there was a new cold beer waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Mistakes are my own...I was trying to get this chapter out fast and hopefully it made sense haha


	10. Is it to Late?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new info comes to late and Oliver has disappeared. Felicity gets a call from him and next thing she knows she rushing to find him. Surprise small appearances from Lyla and Tommy....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry I haven't been updating as much my novel has been taking up all of my time. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for sticking with me so far!!!
> 
> How did everyone feel about the Season 4 finale? I loved it, bring on season 5!!!

After Felicity came back from her mini vacation, Oliver and her relationship was different from what it was before her kidnapping. Going back over that day, she finally remembers that he wanted to tell her something before her mom took her away. The thing was that he hasn’t try to talk to her since, he’s been keeping his distance.

Felicity looked over at his empty desk, he’s been disappearing a lot this past week. She was trying to locate him through his GPS, but she couldn’t find him. She was frustrated, so she pushed back from her desk and walked into Quinton’s office. He was sitting at his desk doing some paper work.

“Quinton,” Felicity said standing in the door.

“Yeah Felicity,” Quinton looked up, Felicity looked tired again.

“I was just wondering if you knew where my partner is?” Felicity asked taking a step forward.

“Close the door, sweetheart,” Quinton got up from behind his desk and made his way over to the two chairs in front of his desk.

Felicity closed the door and went to sit across from him. “What’s going on?”

“Oliver is undercover at the moment, he found out some new info on Malcolm Merlyn. We decided that he needed to explore so he went undercover do see if we could nail him for good. But he hasn’t checked in for almost 36 hours.”

Felicity’s entire body went numb, her face went totally white. Quinton grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. She didn’t know what to think, he could be totally fine but you never know. Maybe Malcolm caught Oliver undercover since he’s known Oliver before he became a cop.

“Felicity, don’t think the worse. Maybe he can’t check in.” Quinton tired to sound optimistic.

“Yeah sure,” Felicity was picturing the worst in her head. Oliver bleeding from being tortured and being left for dead.

“He will be okay, Felicity,” Quinton said to he. “But if you are that worried I’m going to turn my back and let you return to your computer?” The way Quinton looked at her, she knew that he was giving her permission to hack.

She got up from her chair, making her way to her desk quickly. Sitting down she immediately started hacking in to every department or agency that she could think of. Her mind kept picturing Oliver hurt, trying to stay alive.

With breaking into to the cameras, the last time he was on any cameras was him exiting her apartment yesterday morning wearing very douche clothing. Losing him around one of Merlyn’s clubs.

“Crapy crap crap,” Felicity mumbled.

Bring up a known list of clubs Merlyn as dealings in. This was Al-Sa-Her meaning The Magician, it was a middle eastern hookah bar on the outside. Deep inside was a drug and human trafficking ring, bring over women and children for work and prostitution.

She grabbed her jacket and purse heading out to see if there was any sign of Oliver. She drove thinking how much she would hate for Oliver to be hurt. She was starting to care for him, she had a little crush on him. How could she not, he was good-looking, sweet, caring and his passion for what he does for his city and the people he cares about.

Felicity pulled up to the curb about a block away from the club. She could still see his undercover car parked by the club. She sat back and watched the club entrance, she had a camera pointed at the backdoor. She sipped her coffee and watched her tablet and the front door.

Hours later, Felicity was still staking out the club and hasn’t been any movement that was suspicious. She missed a bunch of calls and messages from the team and her mom, Felicity realized that she has been parked out for almost 14 hours. Packing it in for the night, Felicity put facial recognition codes in her tablet just in case Oliver made an appearance outside the club. She started up her car and headed home for the night.

When she arrived home, she comes into her dark living room. She wants to get out of these clothes that are sticking to her body in ways she doesn’t want them to. Feeling disgusting, she peels off her clothes and jumps into the shower to get the smell of coffee and Big Belly Burger off of her. Washing away all the dirt and grim from today, she got out of the shower and gets into a pair of black pants and a warm sweater. With all the coffee she was wired on she wasn’t tired yet. So she put on her Netflix and watched one of the new comic book movies.

Loud beeping woke her up from a Hawkeye and snowman dream she didn’t really understand. Opening her eyes and looks at her tablet laying her beside her half slumped body. The tablet was black then she realized it was her phone making the noise. Picking it up off her side table, she didn’t recognize the number that was displayed. She picked it up and said, “Hello.”

“Felicity,” Oliver dragged out her name like he always did.

“Oliver,” She said relieved that he finally reached out to someone. “Where are you?”

“Felicity, you need to listen carefully,” Oliver was whispering. “I need you to…” Oliver went quiet.

“Oliver are you okay? Please just let me know you are okay?” Felicity pleaded with him to answer her.

There was a grunt and hearing something hit steal. She grabbed her tablet and stated to locate where Oliver’s call was coming from. Her stomach dropped when she heard Oliver gown when he must have been punched by someone.

“Oh Oliver,” she whispered to herself. The grunting and fighting continued as she triangle his location. She got a block radius, when the went dead.

“Fuck,” she yelled. She picked up the phone and dialed the first person on her speed dial. Still hear the fighting in her head the phone picked up.

“Dig?”   
“Felicity? Everything okay, it’s 2 in the morning.” John asked with worry in his voice.

“Johnny, everything okay?” hearing Lyla, John’s wife in the back round.

Felicity could hear him mumble something, then getting back on the receiver. “Felicity, you still there?”

“Yeah I am. I need your help. I just got a call from Oliver, he was undercover and he’s in trouble. All I could hear was punching and grunting…I’m worried and I think Oliver might be really hurt. I need your help, John.”

“Okay, Felicity I’ll be right there.” John said hearing him getting dressed.

“No,” I’ll text you an address and meet me there.” Felicity got up with the phone between her ear and shoulder.

“Okay,” John said. “See you soon.”

Felicity pulled on her beige trench coat and ran out of her townhouse to her Mini. Racing through the streets towards the rough part of the glades. Pulling up to the location of the phone call, it was a warehouse where Oliver’s burner phone was pinged to only an hour ago. A bright yellow dot blinking of where the cell phone signal was coming from.

Getting out of the car, John was just pulling up in the department van. He gets out wearing black jeans and a black sweater.

“Felicity,” She looks up at him. “You okay?”

“We just need to get in there and make sure he’s okay.” She answered with intensity in her voice.

“I know, I know.” John started to rub her arm. “You need to calm down, Felicity. We will get him back and he will be okay.”

Her tense body snagged against John’s body as he hugged her quickly. She didn’t want to think the worst, he’s going to be just fine. Only bumps and bruises, that’s all.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Felicity proclaimed as she tighten her grip on her tablet.

John nodded, pulling out his side piece from the holder. He followed closely behind Felicity.

Felicity followed her tablet into the warehouse that looked like a drug warehouse. Following the main aisle she was on alert, getting closer to the location that Oliver was hopefully located at. She turned the aisle that was wall to wall plats of boxed.

“This way,” Felicity whispered. She started down the walkway when she saw something the made her stomach completely dropped. There was two feet sticking out from behind a shelving unit. She ran up to the feet, and what she feared. Oliver was lying across a shelving unit crushed around him. Running to him, sliding to her knees, she touched the side of his throat to see if he had a pulse. There was faint one, but there was one. 

“Is he…?” John asked.

“Yeah, but his pulse is faint.” Felicity took a breath.

“I’ll call a bus,” John walked away with his phone.

Felicity glided her hand along Oliver’s face, I mild groan came from his mouth. “Oh Oliver please be okay. I need you…” She whispered so only he could hear her. Felicity made sure she stayed in contact with him, touching his face or arm. She did that until the Caitlyn and her partner Harrison showed up.

“Lis, you need to move honey. We need to get to Oliver.” Caitlyn said picking Felicity up by the shoulders.

“I don’t want to leave him,” Felicity shouted at her.

“I know , but we need to check him over and get him to the hospital.” Caitlyn said more sternly.

“Felicity come on, they need to work on Oliver.” John grabbed her taking her to the side but making sure she could still see him in her sights.

They hooked Oliver up to the heart monitor and they laid him on the backboard. Getting him on the gurney. Oliver was moaning again, but Felicity swore he heard him moan her name once. 

Following them outside and watched them load Oliver in to ambulance. Her force was so forced on Oliver that didn’t even hear Caitlyn calling her name.  
“Felicity,” John voice broke through her focus she looked up at him. John nodded his head towards Caitlyn.

“Felicity, you want to come with Oliver?” Caitlyn asked.

I want to but…” she started to say with tears forming in her eyes.

“Just meet us at SC Med, Lis.” she said. “Gives you a chance to calm down. He will be fine, trust me.”

All Felicity could do was nod as Caitlyn got into her unit. She watched them drive off towards the hospital. John came and stood beside her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his waist giving him a squeeze, “You okay?”

“Yeah, come on let’s get to the hospital.” John let go of her. Felicity was in a daze as she walked to her car. She sat in her car and took a breath, she was upset her partner and friend was hurt. As she drove to the hospital, her mind went to all the short memories she had of Oliver over the last few months. He made her happy just being around her. Just staring at her when she would babble on or explain technology to him. He brought her coffee in the mornings, he always knew her exact order.

She smiled with all the memories flooding back to her. As she stopped at a red light, then it hit her. She’s falling in love with Oliver Queen, oh my god. The car behind her honked behind her, the light turned green while she was realized this major development about her Oliver. Her Oliver she thought when she pulled in to the hospital parking lot, she just sat in her car. She can’t believe she fall in love with Oliver, they haven’t even known each other for that long. But her heart knew that she care for him more then a friend.

“Alright Felicity, you can do this,” she started to pep talk herself. “Just go in and be there for him.”

She got out of her car, walking into the hospital. On my was already waiting for her at the ER entrance, to take her to Oliver.

 

Oliver heard a beeping in his head, as a cloudiness became clearer. He was trying to open his eyes, but they wouldn’t opening for him. His mind began to remember last thing he was doing, fighting one of Merlyn’s henchman Cyrus Gold. They found him out and started to torture him for info. Oh god, the pains in his body started to hurt every single muscle in his body started to ache. He tried to open his eyes again, this time they opened a little bit that he started to see a small slit of light.

Becoming more aware of his surroundings, his sense of smell kicked in and she could smell stale hospital. That’s why there was an annoying beeping, he was in a hospital. ‘Felicity’ his mind went to the beautiful blond girl he phoned before Cyrus caught him snooping around the warehouse. She must of got to him if he’s in the hospital.

Finally getting to open his eyes slowly, his whole body moaned as everything came in focus. He mumbled Felicity’s name as his best friends face came into view.  
“Hey brother from another mother,” Tommy cheshire grin smiled down at him. He was wearing forest green scrubs, with his name tag clipped to the top of his scrubs. “How are we feeling big guy?”

“I feel fine,” as Oliver tried to lift himself in to a sitting position, but failed as he snagged back to lying down again.

“Whoa buddy, just lay back and let the drugs make the pain go away.” Tommy laid his hand on to Oliver’s shoulder.

“Where’s Felicity?” Oliver moaned as his body settles again. Turning his head, he looked at Tommy who had a smirk on his face, Even with his foggy mind he knew that he would get teased from his best friend for asking for the blond.

“She just went outside to take a call from Lance, I think.” Tommy checked his vitals and looked at her friend. “She hasn’t left your side since you were brought in to the hospital.”

Oliver smiled at the information he just received, she cares about me. At the moment the heavy door opened and the only person he wanted to see walked thought the door. His Felicity, her hair in a messy bun, no make-up on her face and her mouth moving a mile a minute. He waited for her to look up and see him awake.

Felicity was finishing up her phone call with Thea and Roy, which didn’t surprise her at all they were together. They were both on there way here, John went back to the scene with Joe to investigate. She looked up and saw Oliver’s blue eyes open and alert with a sort of smile on his face.

“Oliver,” she yelped as she threw her phone on the jacket covered chair. She ran up to his bed and threw his arms around him. “Are you okay? How are you feeling?” Oh my god am I hurting you?” She unwraps her arms from around his shoulders. Oliver missed the warmth that was around him a second ago.

“Felicity, I’m okay,” Oliver voice become stronger. He actually wanted to sit up but doctor was to busy watching Felicity as she tried to fret over him.

“Do you need anything water, or another pillow?” Felicity tried to fluff his pillow and making sure he was comfortable.

“No Felicity, I’m okay. Promise.” He smiled at her, “I’m just fine now that you’re here.”

Tommy scoffed, shaking his head. “I’m going to check on your later buddy. Nurse Felicity can take care of you.” Neither one of them actually heard what he said.  
Walking out of the room, he looked back at the two loved sick fools shaking his head he closed the door.

Felicity sat down on the hard plastic chair, Oliver closed his eyes for a second to his bearings. Felicity looked up at him and finally relaxed, he was safe and sound. Even though a few broken ribs, bruised spleen, torn ligament in his knee and a bump on his head was safe and sound.

Oliver could feel Felicity starring at him, he’s been tense for the last week. Between working undercover and not really being able to see Felicity, his whole body was worn out. Her being around him just made him relax. He open his eyes and looks over at her, she was reading something on her tablet. God he was in love with this women.

“Felicity?” Oliver finally spoke. He needed to tell her the truth. She looked up at him, “Do you need something?”

He paused. “Could you get me some ice chips, my throat is sore.” He chickened out of telling her how he feels.

“Oh yeah, I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere…wait you properly cant since you know your hurt. Well you could go some where if you really wanted to.” She shook her head. “I’ll go get your ice chips.”

She hurried out of the room, Oliver’s head fall back on to his pillow. “I’m so dumb sometimes, it’s just three simple words.” He face-palmed his forehead, he couldn’t believe he bitched-out as Tommy’s voice popped in his head. He kept mumbling to himself, he just needs to tell her, no more excuses.

“No more excuses for what?” Felicity stood in the door frame with a plastic cups of ice chips. Oliver looks over at her and smiles.

“Here’s your ice ships,” she hands him the glass and sits down again in the chair.

Oliver was staring at her, she could feel him staring. Felicity looked up and caught him looking. “Oliver, I feel you staring at me.”

“Sorry, I’m just happy you’re here with me,” Oliver admitted. Felicity smiled at him, she felt the same way. She wouldn’t be anywhere else.

“Felicity,” Oliver knew it was the right time to do this. She had to know how he felt, “I just wanted to tell you that you are amazing and you are always…” Oliver paused.

She smiled, “You are amazing to Oliver.”

“Felicity, I know we have only known each other for a few months but…”

“Ollie,” Thea burst through the room door, with Roy behind her. Thea wrapped her arms around him, he grunted with pain. “Oh Ollie, sorry.”

“It’s okay, just be careful.” Oliver gave a small smile to his sister, glancing over to Felicity. She was getting out of her chair and collecting her things to get ready to leave. All he could do was yell no in his head. “Felicity, where are you going?”

“Thea is here now, so I’m going to head out.” Felicity said slipping on her trench coat. “I’m glad your family is now here, I’ll come and see you later.”

“You don’t have to go, I want you here with me too.” he said the last part to him self quietly. He still looked up at her, he could see she was tired but he was being selfish and not wanting her to go.

“Just get some sleep and I’ll see you later today.” Felicity grabbed the door handle and walked out of the room. Oliver felt deflated as he watched her walk out of the door into the hallway. Thea and Roy looked at Oliver knowing the blond that just left was something special.

“So, when are you going to tell her?” Thea asked the question that was hanging over the entire room.

Thea looked at Oliver’s face and realized that maybe she interrupted something. “Oh shit, we came in at the wrong time, didn’t we?”

“I don’t wanna talk about, Speedy.” Oliver turned and closed his eyes. He fell asleep dreaming of the blond girl he was falling in love with. They were cuddling in the hospital bed, stoking her hair saying over and over again that he loves her. She said it right back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know again....I leave it hanging as they were about to talk and someone interrupts. I'm such a pain in the ass right. Next chapter is going to be in Oliver's place and maybe the words that need to be spoken with finally be spoken.


	11. Beer, Pizza and Feelings...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's time, let's see who is going to be first to confess there feeling for the other person....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow Olicity peeps...I know two chapters in a week WHAT!!!! 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys....who else went to see Ninja Turtles this weekend? I'm going tomorrow can't wait.
> 
> I made some Polymore pages for this story:
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/star_city_pd_female_styles/collection?id=5350361
> 
> &
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/star_city_pd_female_styles/collection?id=5350361
> 
> Check them out to see my vision for what our favorite people!!

Oliver was laying on his comfortable couch, icing his knee since his minor knee surgery to repair his ligament he damaged a week ago. He was still recovering from his other injuries from the fight with Cyrus Gold. The hockey game was in the background, he was thinking of hobbling over to his large kitchen to make himself some supper. As he struggled to get himself up off the couch with his crutches.

Finally getting his body standing up and stretching out all the kinks from sitting for so long, there was a knock at the door. He walked over with his crutches, he looked though the peep hole and Felicity was standing on the other side of the door. Oliver’s whole body became happy, she hasn’t seen her since she left the hospital last week. 

Oliver opened the door and she was standing there with a pizza and a six pack of beer in her hands.

“Hey,” Oliver said as he leaned against the door. “What so I owe the pleasure of this visit?” hoping he didn’t sound to harsh.

“Well, Thea let me know that you were out of the hospital and I wanted to some see how you were doing.” Felicity got out all in one breath.

Oliver smiled, as she continued. “So I brought some food and beer, oh my god can you have beer with the meds you are…”

“Felicity,” Oliver tired to stop her babble. “Yes, I can have beer, Tommy said I could. I think.” he laughed.

“Oh okay, good. Great!” Felicity smiled up at him.

“Come on in,” Oliver tired to move aside but his knee protested which made him grunt in pain.

“Oliver, don’t move to quick. Your hurt and I can move around you.” Felicity moved into his apartment and looked around. His loft was beautiful, two levels with glass from floor to ceiling. The main level was open floor plan with a living room with a large black sectional in the middle. A large fireplace off to the side and a large flat screen TV on the mantle.

“What kind of pizza did you bring?” Oliver snapped Felicity out of looking around his apartment.

“Meat Lovers, hope that’s good with you.” Felicity smiled, Oliver have her a smile back and nodded towards the couch. Felicity walked over and sat down the packages on the glossy back coffee table.

“Sounds perfect.” He followed behind her with his crutches. “I’m starving.”

“Good,” she sat down on the couch and flipped the pizza lid open.

Oliver slowly lowered himself down to the couch, he was so happy she was here. He missed her this past week, being cooped up in this place was making him go stir crazy. He had visitors of course, Tommy, Thea and his mom and Walter. But having Felicity here with him made him the happiest.

“Your place looks amazing, this fits you perfectly,” Felicity said breaking him out of his thoughts and the silence that was between them.

“I can’t take credit for any of this, my mom and sister got this place ready for me before I got home.” Oliver admitted.

“Thanks.” Oliver smiled as he took a slice of pizza out of the box. “So how’s the unit? Anything new?”

“Same old, same old. Roy decided to take on a dog a few days ago. Thinking that he took on a big dog like a boxer or rottweiler, but it turned out to be a Shih Tzu. So he’s embarrassed about that.”

Oliver started to laugh, “Oh does Thea know?”

“Who do you think got the miniature Shih Tzu statue on his desk?”

"Of course she would do that, bet he was embarrassed with that.”

“Oh Roy had his grumpy face on for most of the day, actually could give you a run for your money, Captain Grumpy.”

‘What?’ Oliver thought to himself, is that how she sees me. “I’m not like that.”

“Oh come on Oliver.” Felicity put her hand on his forearm, as soon as her skin connected with his whole body erupted in heat. “You are Mr. Grumpy pants most of the time. I think I’ve seen you smile two ok maybe three times.”

“I only smile when you are around,” Oliver blurted out with not even thinking about it.

Felicity stopped the pizza going into her mouth. She couldn’t believe what just came out of Oliver’s mouth. Felicity looked at his facial features and he wasn’t lying to her. He was staring at her, his face had a small smile on it. “Oliver,” was the only thing she could get to come out of her mouth.

“Well it’s true,” Oliver proclaimed.

Felicity reached for a bottle of beer that was on the table beside her. She needed a drink to ease her nerves, thinking back now. Every time she saw him smile it was always after she said something in her babbling.

“You are an amazing women, Felicity Smoak.” Oliver said with his smile growing larger. “I’ve been trying to say this for a few weeks now, but things kept getting in the way.”

“Okay,” Felicity said slowly. She was gripping her beer bottle even tighter. Where was he going with this.

“I think there is something going between us,” Oliver looked at her, his eyes were this intense blue. “I know we have only known each other for a few months, but I feel like we have known each other for all our lives.”

“I do too.” her voice was small, Oliver could barely hear her.

Oliver lifted up his hand and moved a piece of loose hair behind her ear, lightly brushing her piercing on the top of her ear. “I think this could be great, the two of us I mean.” Oliver spoke as he grazed his thumb across the bottom of her jaw.

“Oliver, we are partners. I don’t know….” Felicity started to say then paused.

“I don’t want to complicate anything, Felicity.” Oliver said removing his hand from her jaw. “But I am falling for you Felicity. Everyday I’m away from you, I miss you more and more. I would do anything to make sure you are safe. Just being around you makes my day brighten up. You are like a that never dims.”

For some reason Felicity felt tears gather in her eyes. He didn’t think that he could say such beautiful words. “Oliver, you are such an amazing man. There is something here, I never knew you felt this way.” Felicity flashes back to the last couple of times they tired to talk. “Oh my god, you have been trying to tell me before.”

Oliver just nodded as she finally realized he’s been wanting to tell her for the last month. Felicity got up from the couch and started pacing in front of the coffee table. He reached for the beer she abandoned and took a swig. The hardest part is over, he thinks. He told her how he felt about her.

Felicity didn’t know what to do, right now she’s pacing in front of the man that just told her that he has feeling for him. Actually he’s been trying to tell her for a month. What she wouldn’t give for a tub of Mint Chocolate Chip. She looks over at him, he’s sitting there drinking the last of her beer.

“Felicity, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you.”

“Wow, for me to have no words to say is rare.” Felicity finally stop pacing and stood in front of him. He was looking at her nervous. “Oliver,” finally finding the right words. “I have always thought there was something there, Oliver. But we are partners at PD. We can’t…”

“Please don’t say it.” Oliver pleaded. “ I know things will be complicated there but I want to try, don’t you want to see if this works.”

Felicity was silent again, she didn’t know what to do. Her career was everything, but she wanted to have someone to share that with.

“Oliver,” she was just about to say something when she heard a noise at the front door. The door opened and Thea walks into the apartment.

“Oliver, I brought you some…” Thea looked up and saw Felicity standing by the coffee table. “Oh hey Lis, what are you doing here?”

“Oh hey, well I thought I would bring some pizza and beer over.” Felicity said as she looked at the bags of food that Thea was carrying.

“Oh awesome,” Thea looked at her brother and could see how tense he was. “Did I interrupt something?”

“Nope, nope nothing at all.” Felicity quickly said walking to pick up her purse. “I should get going, I’ll talk to you later Oliver. I’m glad you are feeling better.” She walked towards the door. “Bye Thea.” She walked out the door.

Oliver’s shoulders snagged as the door closed behind her. He just confessed everything to her and she didn’t really say anything back. “Damn it.” he said as he smashed his head to the back of the couch.

“So what was that all about?” Thea asked as she sat down beside him. She picked up the beer sitting on the table and opened it. “Umm Ollie you have something right there.” Thea pointed to his lips.

Oliver wiped his lips and pink lipstick was on his fingers. He looked at the now empty bottle, the smudged color was still around the rim.

“So…” Thea was asking again. “Oh my god, you told Felicity how you feel?” She had a huge smile on her face. “It took you long enough.”

Oliver just looked at her,” Roy told you didn’t her?”

“Umm not really. People with eyes can see that you two have something there. Roy just gave me a hint after you guys had your heart to heart.”

“I don’t know what to do, Speedy. She has me all messed up inside, this has never happened to me before. I poor everything out and all she said was she didn’t want to ruin our friendship and partnership.”

“She’s scared, Ollie. She’s built up an amazing career and she doesn’t want to mess that up. She’s worked to hard , she hasn’t had the best luck with her love life.”

“Why she is amazing. How could anyone be anything but devoted to that women.”

Thea just smiled, “Cooper, total fucking psycho. Barry…”

“She dated Barry!” he raised his voice a bit.

“I wouldn’t say dated they went out once and they didn’t click like that. They decided to be friends.”

Oliver smiled to himself, “Good.”

“Oh my god, you were jealous. You wouldn’t here yet.” Thea shook her head and took a drink of beer.

“I wasn’t jealous,” Oliver shrugged it off.  
“Yeah okay. Just give her time Ollie. Maybe show her it could work and for fuck sakes get to know her Ollie!” Thea said with a tone.

Oliver loved the idea, he’ll just show her it could work with them. He does know her, but not s much as he could know her. “When did you get so smart, Speedy?”

She laughed, “I’ve always been smart, plus I know Felicity/ She a genius, Ollie, she wants proof not just your word.”

“Thanks Speedy.”

“Your welcome, now I’m hungry and there is a ton of food.” Thea said picking up a pizza slice that Felicity left behind.

Oliver as to plan now, first start asking her more personal questions to get to know her. Then step up his game, but he was ready for this. He wants this and he’s going to work for this, for both of them to be happy…with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know don't hurt me...trust me it's coming I have plan :) 
> 
> Next chapter might be some kinda of Gala...till next time all.


	12. Ball Gowns, Tuxs and Trouble...Oh My!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a gala, everyone dresses up and taking down Malcolm from the inside. The tension between Felicity and Oliver and it all comes to the head at the end of a very stressful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry for the being so late for the next chapter crazy couple of weeks...anyways hope everyone likes it. Finally we get somewhere with those crazy kids and it can only go up from there.

Felicity was walking up the back stairs, she was mad there was no parking where she usually parked. Walking through the doors, Roy and Thea were sitting on his desk and Diggle was leaning against a pillar. They all look at me as I look at both of them, turning there heads back to Lance’s office door that was closed up tight.

“What’s going on?” Felicity asked as she stood beside Thea.

“Tommy is in there with Ollie, Lance and Joe, Tommy got a visit from one of his dad’s people. Tommy rushed right over here and rushed right into the office. They have been in there for almost 20 minutes.”

“Oh no I hope everything is okay.” Felicity said afraid of what was going on in there. She looked over at Cisco which he was typing on his computer. He had his earphone on, listening to something intently. Dropping off her items on her desk, she was curious on what he was watching.

Walking over to his desk, she looked over at the screens and it was the hospital footage. A huge man was standing in front of Tommy in the hallway of the hospital. By the look on Tommy’s face he wasn’t pleased that the man was there. ’Who knew Tommy’s hands could move so fast when he was talking’ Felicity thought to herself. Cisco looked up at her as she watched the CCTV footage and shrugged his shoulders.

A few minutes after she walked back to her desk and sat down going through some more camera footage outside of the Star City Med. There was no sign of Malcolm anywhere and she lost the car around one of his clubs. She let out a huge sigh, when the door to Lance’s office opened. All four men stepped out with neutral facial expressions, “Team,: Lance announced from the doorway. “Let’s fill you in.”

Felicity looked over at Tommy and saw him look at her giving her small wink. Even when things are stressful Tommy Merlyn always was flirt. Looking from Tommy to Oliver, his face was broody. As soon as his eyes caught hers, his face became softer and they lit up a bit.

Oliver was happy she was finally here, with how stressful this morning had been. Just seeing her brought his stress level down a couple of levels. She looked pretty today with her pink dress and black heels.

“Alright so Mr. Merlyn here got us some new information on Malcolm. He is holding a gala at his estate for some charity that’s a front for his business practices, to make him a part of the elite in Star City.” Felicity and Oliver popped out of there staring bubble and forced on Lance’s voice. Not knowing that both Tommy and Thea both caught them staring at each other.

“All the big players will be there including Star City’s rich and Famous and the families of the criminal element. So Tommy here being our inside man and getting us, well some of us invited to this shindig.

“Thea Queen is already invited to this, actually all the Queen family is invited.” Tommy spoke up as he pointed to Oliver and Thea. “I just made sure that they were included a plus one.” Lance narrowed his eyes towards Tommy, he shut his mouth so Lance could talk again.

“So with Oliver and Thea already invited I got Tommy here to contact his father to say that it would be good to have some police representation to make it look like he wasn’t hiding anything acting out of character. Malcolm took the bait and now with that the chief of police agreed I should represent the department.” Lance smiled. “Tommy brought to our attention with him holding it at his estate that this would be a prime opportunity to get some hard evidence on Malcolm.”

“So what’s the plan?” Roy said sitting beside Thea on his desk.

“The plan Harper is to go in to retrieve data from the computer which is in the office. So with Oliver, Thea and me all invited to the gala, Oliver will bring Felicity, Thea will bring Roy and I’ll bring Donna just to make sure there isn’t anything suspicious to light.”

Felicity’s whole stomach dropped, she knew why she was going. To hack in, but her whole body began to sweat. ‘Be Oliver’s date?’ she thought as she looked up at Oliver who was already looking at her. “Frack,” she mumbled to herself.

“With Roy and Thea dating, yes I know. I’m not totally dumb when it comes to what’s going on with my team.” Lance looked at the both of them, then looked at Felicity with a twinkle in his eye. Felicity looked at Thea seeing she was a nice pink colour telling everyone she was embarrassed.

“Tommy made sure you two got plus ones and that means dress and elegant attire for the four of you. Joe and John will be in the surveillance van with Cisco and Sara. Just in case anything goes down, I wanted Barry on this too but he’s away at some convention.”

“Yeah a convention of getting it on with Caitlyn,” Thea mumbled under breath but Felicity caught it as she laughed to herself.

“Anyways Tommy could you go over any estate layouts with Felicity and Oliver as I talk to Roy and Thea.

Tommy nods and heads over to where Felicity was leaning, “Good Morning, beautiful. How are you this morning?” he asked in a better mood.

“The better question is how are you doing?” Felicity asked concerned for him.

“I’m better now that you are in my general vicinity but it was quiet a shock to know my father is poking around me hospital.” Tommy frowned. “But I’m done with the BS of him trying to be a happy family.”

“I’m sorry, Tommy.” Felicity reached out and gave his arm a squeeze.

“I wouldn’t leave that to long or my bestie will skin me alive.” Tommy joked as soon as Oliver caught wind of what Tommy was doing.

“Don’t worry about him,” Felicity said as she squeezed his arm again.

Oliver walked up to them, her caught Felicity with her hand on Tommy’s arm. There was a sudden tension that came into the air around the three of them. Oliver looked down at where Felicity’s hand was placed, and a small scowled came on his face.

“So those plans, Tommy?” Oliver broke the silence between the three of them.

“Oh yeah, “ Tommy looked up at his best friend and saw the eyes looking at where Felicity and him where connected. Tommy stepped away from Felicity grasped, the three of them walked over to her desk.

 

As Felicity curled the last strip of hair, letting it fall along her neckline. She had her hair mostly up with a few hairs with a slight curl. Oliver was do at any moment and she was just putting her finishing touches. Glancing down at her dress, the emerald green that Thea found for her the day they went shopping for tonight’s mission. The dress was floor length with a crystal belt, the neck was a scoop neck. But the thing she loved about this dress was the back, it was completely bare. The scoop just landed on her lower back.

Her door bell rang as she stepped out of her room, making her way to open the door. Grabbing the bottom of her dress, she opened the door and Oliver was standing there in a black tux. “Holy Frack,” Felicity said to herself.

Oliver looked up when he heard the door open and he looked at Felicity when she came into his full view. She looked fucking beautiful, his body immediately reacted. The silky green material falling perfectly around her amazing curves. The neckline was subtle not showing anything to much. Her hair was in an up do, showing her perfect kissable neck.

“Hey, I just have to put on my shoes,” Felicity snapped Oliver’s daydreaming of him kissing down that neck.

“Oh okay,” he struggled to say as he watched her turn around. Oliver got a full view of the back of her dress, or the lack of one. “Jesus…” Oliver said quietly.

“What?” Felicity said bending down to slip on her gold strapped heels.

“Nothing,” Oliver said surprised as he tried to control his body reaction. God tonight was going to be hell, her in that damn dress. All he wants to do is rip it off of her and doing only what he dreams of doing.

“Alright, let’s go and take Merlyn down.” Felicity said standing straight up, she grabbed her gold purse that matched her shoes, “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Oliver snapped out of looking at her up and down again. With her heels now on she was at Oliver’s shoulders now. She had about 4 inches to her and it would be perfect for dancing.

Felicity walked out on to her small porch, waiting for Oliver. He waited on the step as she locked her door. Behind him was a black limo, Felicity felt out of place already. Bring in a elegant gown, heading to a gala in a limo. The driver was waiting outside to open the door, Oliver wasn’t touching her anywhere but her hand or elbow as he helped her into the backseat.

As Oliver slid into the back of the limo, his leg brushed against Felicity’s leg and his body reacted immediately. This night was going to test his patience, when she turned around to put her shoes on he nearly lost it. Her completely back exposed towards him, it was going to be hardest thing not to touch her all night.

“So are we ready for tonight?” Felicity turned and look at Oliver.

“Oh yes,” Oliver reached in to his breast pocket, handing her a bracelet. “Cisco wanted me to give this to you. It has a high frequency microphone in it. Do you have the USB’s you need to do your hacking?” Oliver smiled at her.

“Yes I do,” Felicity stuck out her tongue. “Hacking is a bad word.”

Oliver just laughed as they traveled through the city towards the estate district on the other side of the city. As they pulled up to the Merlyn estate, there was a line up of limos going around the gate. As they got closer and closer to the front door Felicity was getting more and more nervous. They finally got up to the front door, Oliver slid out and stuck out his hand. Felicity placed her hand in his. Sliding out of the car, his hand felt warm in hers. She straighten up and finally looked around at everything. The house was decorated beautifully, Oliver squeezed her hand as he took a step forward.

“Come on, let’s get this over with,” Oliver said. ‘So I can take this dress off of you.’ he wanted to say but only replayed in mind.

She only nodded as she took a step forward, Oliver lightly had a grip on her hand. There were flashes of light coming from the left side. “Oliver, Oliver, can we get a picture? Who are you with tonight?”

They kept shouting at the two of them, they posed for a couple of pictures before walking inside. As they walked towards the ballroom were people were gathered.

“Wow this place look beautiful, is it always like this?” Felicity asked as they both caught sight of Roy and Thea. They were standing beside a tall black man and a women that looked familiar. Oliver glided her to the four of them that were standing just inside the ballroom doors.

“Oliver, my boy.” Moira said as the two of them walked up to the group. “You look handsome, and who is this?”

‘Oh god, it’s Moira Queen-Steele’ Felicity started to freak out inside. Oliver bent down and kissed his mother’s cheek.

“Mother this is…” Oliver started to say.

“Hi my name is Smoak, Felicity Smoak,” Felicity blurted out. She looked around as she closed her mouth. Thea and Roy were wide eyed and trying not to laugh. Moira and Walter Steele both had a smile on there faces. When she looked up at Oliver, he was smiling ear to ear.

“How James Bond of you, Ms. Smoak?” Walter’s deep English accent spoke for the first time.

Felicity could feel herself turn a deep shade of pink, she looked at Thea and she couldn’t stop giggling, “Thanks, but it’s nice to meet you. Both of you.”

Likewise, Ms. Smoak.” he said. “Hey Thea, Scarecrow.” Felicity greeting the two youngest members of the group. “What a beautiful necklace, Thea?” Felicity said recognizing the piece of jewelry that has a hidden communication device in it. It matched the black sparkled down she bought with Felicity.

As they were talking among each other as a presence walked up to them. Malcolm Merlyn stepped up to the group. “Well hello Queen family. Welcome to my household.”

“Malcolm, thank you for welcoming the family into your home.” Moira said giving Malcolm a kiss on the cheek.

“You are always welcome in my home, Moira.” Malcolm was sincere with that statement.

Malcolm looked at the two other couples that were standing there. “Well, well the Queen children have grown up beautifully. Oliver, Thea welcome,” Malcolm looked suspicious at the two couples.

“Hello, Mr. Merlyn,” Oliver said trying to act calm as Malcolm gave the once over on Felicity.

“And who is this beautiful creature with you tonight?” he asked grabbing Felicity’s hand and kissing the top of it. Felicity tried not to gag as she put her hand down.

“Felicity Smoak, nice to meet you.” Felicity said quietly as she looked the dark man in the eyes.

“Oh yes, I remember you. You’re Captain Lance’s step daughter.” Malcolm questioned. “I have to say Oliver she not your usual type you have brought around.”

Everyone stopped and looked at Malcolm, there faces fell with shock. Felicity could feels her whole body tense up as well as Oliver’s. She grabbed his hand as he was just about to step forward. As soon as her hand touched his, he broke his stare at Malcolm and turned his face to look at Felicity.

“My tastes have changed, I’ve grown up and found something that I’ve always wanted,” Oliver proclaimed. “I was tried of fake women and I wanted to find something real.” He looked down at Felicity and gave her a smile that was only for her.

“Well, well I misjudged you Oliver.” Malcolm said. “You have grown up since your return and your job has really matured you. You work with Thea right?”

“Yes I do,” Oliver snapped his gaze from Felicity to Malcolm again. “I think I found something to be proud of.”

“Well good, anyways. I should go mingle since it’s my party.” Malcolm said, nodding to the group he walked away from them.

“Well wasn’t that just a bag full of fun,” Thea blurted out as Malcolm walked out of range. “He’s such a dick.”

“Thea!” Mrs. Queen-Steele snapped at her. “Be nice, he’s an old family friend.”

“Still a dick,” Thea mumbled. “Come on Roy let’s get a drink and blend in.”

Leaving the four of them standing there awkwardly, “Come on, Felicity. Let’s take a tour so we can get a lay of the land.” Oliver said to Felicity. She only nodded as they walked into the ballroom.

 

About an hour and half later, the party was in full swing. Trying to not to spend to much time with the rest of the squad that was here for the sting. Little by little they learned how many guards were around in the halls, where the cameras were, they were hitting Malcolm’s office soon.

“Oliver,” Tommy walking up to Felicity, Oliver and Thea. “My father is starting his speeches in about 20 minutes. Of course he wants me to introduce him. Narcissistic asshole, any way properly would be good time to do your thing.” He used his fingers for quotation marks.

Felicity giggled, “Thanks Tommy.” She smiled and put her hand on his hand.

“No problem, sweetheart.” Tommy smiled at her, then looked at Oliver. “You just get right shit to put my bastard father away.”

Oliver nodded.

As Tommy stepped on stage to introduced his father, Oliver leaned over and whispered, “You ready, Felicity.” To everyone he looked like he was whispering sweet things into his dates ear. The plan was to sneak off down the hall of where Malcolm’s office. There was guards rotating the halls, so they had a small window to get into his office and what they need to do.

Felicity nodded, she looked over at Thea and Roy. They were just on the other side of the ballroom, Thea gave a nod letting them know it was time to do this. Oliver looked down at Felicity and gave her a sexy smirk. He grabbed Felicity by her hand and started leading her out of the room full of people. There wasn’t a lot of guests in the foyer, going over the plans and layout Oliver headed towards the hallway.

The office was the third door on the right, Oliver looked around the corner making sure the guards were gone. At the other end of the hall the guards would be down the hallway. Felicity prayed the door would be open, but as Oliver turned the knob it was locked.

“Shit,” Oliver whispered. Felicity reached into her hair and pulled out tow large bobby pins. Oliver moved aside she said as he looked down at her.

Felicity bent down with her butt towards Oliver, which he was trying not to look but it was hard. Felicity always had an amazing ass, she was inserting the bobby pins. A few seconds later, Felicity threw up her fist and the door opened. Oliver looked down the hall and both sides were empty. They slipped into the dark room, there was small light shining though the window to give them enough light.

Felicity saw the computer on the large desk, she made her way to it turning it on and inserting the USB to the drive slot. Oliver stayed by the door to keep his ear out for any noise outside the door. Felicity was trying to concentrate on the computer, by she could hear walking back and forth. Looking up she saw Oliver nervously walking.

“Oliver stop, you are going to wear out the carpet,” Felicity whispered as she looked back down at the computer.

“Sorry, I’m nervous.” Oliver snapped back.

There was silence between them it was taking to long for this to download. Felicity was getting frustrated and she let out a huge sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked as he stopped walking and stood in front of the desk.

“It’s taking to long to download for some reason,” Felicity proclaimed. “It shouldn’t take this long.”

The light on the USB turned from red to green and the box appeared on his screen letting her know that all files were copied successfully. “Thanks god, it’s done. Let’s go.”

Felicity unplugged the small device and shout off the computer. Walking towards Oliver when there was a sound of boots far away.

“Shit, we need to go.” Oliver grabbed Felicity dragged her to the door. The sounds were getting louder, Oliver opened the door to see if there was anyone in the hallway. The coast was clear, so they got out the door making sure the door was locked again. They were just out the door when they heard the boots close.

“Just follow my lead okay?” Oliver said looking straight into Felicity’s eyes.

All Felicity’s did was nod, Oliver grabbed her placing her between the wall and his body. This was the closest the two of them have been. Oliver placed his mouth on the side of her neck, her face covered his head. She heard him breath her in as he rested his hands on her hips. A few seconds later, “Hey, you can’t be here.” The guard yelled at them.

Oliver looked up at them and gave them a smile, “Sorry, I just wanted some alone time with my girl.” The way he said it, it made him sound the playboy he was before he enlisted.

“Well you need to do it somewhere else, sir.”

“Okay, we go. Sorry.” Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hand and started walking back towards the party. Just as they were rounding the corner, Tommy pops into view.

“Oh good, there you are,” Tommy said grinning from ear to ear. He looked over Oliver’s shoulder and saw the guards. “Thea was looking for you, I knew you would try and sneak your sexy date off to some shadow place to do naughty things to her.”

“Yeah, sorry buddy. We just got caught we go back, don’t want to piss off any other people.” Oliver had a stern tone to his voice.

“I should go freshen up before going back,” Felicity said touching his arm.

“Yeah looks like there are a few hairs out of place,” Tommy smirked. “This one always has a ting for wrecking hairdos, must have been a good make-out.”

Oliver gave Tommy a look, trying to keep a straight face. “Does milady need to go freshen up, let me show you were you can?”

Felicity just nodded and fed her arm through Tommy’s. “Don’t worry, Ollie. I’ll take care of your girl.” They walked away from Oliver, knowing he was still watching them.

Oliver made his way back to party, Oliver spotted Thea and Roy at the bar. Walking up to them, Thea spots him. “Everything work out alright?”

“Yup we are good. Got what we needed.” Oliver whispered as he held up his fingers to get a drink. He turned his head and ordered a scotch neat.

“I bet you did.” Thea said Oliver turned his head. “You might want to wipe your neck.” Thea started to giggle catching Roy’s attention. He started to laugh too, Oliver took his fingers and rubbed his neck. His fingers had the colour of Felicity’s lips on his fingers. “Well well looks like you guys had an eventful couple minutes.” Thea grinned at him. “Where is your date?”

“Tommy is escorted her to freshen up,” Oliver said sipping his drink.

Moments later, Tommy and Felicity entered the room. Oliver felt her immediately, when he saw her the smile on his face grew. She walked up to him, her hair all back into place.

“All set?” Oliver asked.

Felicity just nodded and stared back into the crowd. The rest of the night was uneventful. Felicity hung out with Thea or Oliver most of the night. The mission was successful, all Felicity wanted to do was go home get into comfy clothes and put on some Netflix.

Oliver didn’t take his eyes off Felicity the rest of night, they danced once but it wasn’t to eventful. Lance interrupted them before they could talk. He knew she was getting tired, maybe it was time to go.

Felicity was talking to Tommy and Thea, he walked over to her. Gliding his hand down her arm, she shivered. “You ready to get out of here?” he asked.

“Sure,” Felicity said as she thought finally. “Ready when you are.”

“Great. Thea talk to you later,” he kissed her cheek. “Tommy as always a pleasure.”

“Oh you know you love me.” Tommy grinned. Oliver just gave him a look. “As always Felicity, good to see you.” He kissed her on the cheek, and then winked at Oliver. He scored as he led Felicity out of the room, he finally laid his hand on the exposed back. He was closed when they begging of there dance but it was interrupted. Her soft skin feels amazing his hand. He felt like his palm was on fire on he moved his fingers slightly against her skin.

The limo only took a few minutes to make it’s way to the front doors. Making sure that Felicity got in safely, he slid in beside her. Her head was resting against the head rest.

“I’m glad tonight was a success, hopefully we got stuff we need to put Malcolm away for good.” Oliver broke the silence between them.

“Me too. I’m going to get started decrypting everything when I get home. I’m to pumped to sleep, so I can at least start going through everything.”

“Don’t wear yourself out, Felicity.” Oliver turned his head to look at her concerned.

“I wouldn’t promise,” she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

He gave her small smile and caressed the top of her hand. Felicity turned back to look out of the window, but she left her hand holding Oliver’s. She felt safe with him, with what happened earlier with them being so close. She knew that he found the lipstick on the side of his neck, because it was gone when she came back from the bathroom.

In her mind she wanted it look real that they were fooling around. But she always wanted to kiss that vain that was on the side of his neck. It was perfect opportunity to do so. When they had that moment when they got caught, she looked at his lips and she felt him stare at hers. She thought for a moment he was going to kiss her, but it didn’t happen.

Oliver kept looking over at Felicity, she wasn’t usually this quiet. When they got caught earlier after finishing in Malcolm office. Her lips looks so inviting, he wanted to kiss her bad it made his bone ache. She always looks amazing, but tonight she look incredible. She was in his favourite colour with those pink lips he wants to kiss the whole night.

He didn’t realized the limo stopped till Felicity took her hand away from his.

“Well looks like I’m home,” Felicity said collecting her purse from beside her.

The driver opened the door and Oliver got out to help Felicity out of the car. He stood on the crib, holding his hand out to help her. She gripped her hand in his, she stood straight up. She went to take a step nut her heel sunk in to the ground and she could feel herself falling forward.

Embracing herself for impact, but it never came. She felt a strong pair arms around her waist holding her up.

“Are you okay, Felicity?” Oliver stood her up to her to make sure she was okay.

“Yeah my stupid heel got stuck,” Felicity bent down and slid out her heels. She shrunk 4 inches but Oliver still at her lips again. “There so much better. Well thank you, you’re my hero.”

He smiled down at her, he felt his chest puffed out which she said he was her hero. Felicity started to walk towards her stairs. Oliver followed her, she wanted to make sure she was safety at her door. She stepped up a step and she was the same height when she was in her heels.

“Thank you for walking me up to the door,: Felicity said. “That was very gentlemanly of you.”

“Your welcome. Oliver stared into her eyes. God he was so in deep with this women.

“Well I should go in and get out of this get-up.” Felicity smiled. “I can hear my sweats calling me now and my ice cream…”

Oliver’s lips were on Felicity’s before she could finished her sentence. He couldn’t help it, he needed to kiss those lips. Both of hands came up and cradled her face as he deepen the kiss.

Felicity opened her eyes fully in shock as he put his hands on her face. Her entire body melted into him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, he swiped his tongue on her bottom lip, she opened her mouth letting him caress her tongue with his. One of them moaned as they tangled themselves together fighting over dominance with each other.

With her heels dropping to the ground, they didn’t know how much time passed. Oliver leaned his forehead against hers. They were both breathing heavy, "I’ve wanted to do that for a while now. I couldn’t resist those lips of yours." Oliver said breathless.

"Me too. God you’re an amazing kisser." Felicity said. "Your lips are like tiny clouds."

Oliver laughed at there mini babble, "You are amazing Felicity. We need to talk but not tonight, but soon."

Felicity nodded. Oliver bent down and picked up her rouge shoes, handing them back to her. "Good night, Felicity." he caressed her cheek. Wanting kiss her again but decided against it.

"Good night Oliver," Felicity gripping her shoes so they wouldn’t fall again. He turned around and started walking back to the limo. Before getting into the limo, he turned back and gave her a smile. They needed to really talk, because if that kiss was intense. They both could picture what everything else could be between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully i will have another chapter up soon....there will be a talk and maybe some smut in the next few chapters.


	13. Kidnapping Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance doesn't show up at the office, so Oliver and Felicity fight time to try and figure out who took him. 
> 
> **I know short, but that pretty much the chapter.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long. My grandmother passed away a couple of weeks ago and it's been a long couple of weeks. So here is a new chapter, hopefully it's good and if not sorry guys. I promise that the next one will be a good Olicity chapter. :)

Oliver pulled into the parking lot just as Felicity was getting out of her Mini Copper. It’s been a couple of days since the Malcolm’s gala. They haven’t really talked since they kissed on her front porch. He hasn’t been able to get her out of his mind for days, it’s been torture for him. Waking up every morning after dreaming of Felicity all night. He goes to sleep every night wishing she was beside him.

He got out of the car, today he was driving his car because it was pouring rain outside. He ran towards her with his umbrella, because she didn’t have one with her. She was half soaking wet already, her ponytail was totally drenched. Felicity looked up as she felt the rain stopped, Oliver was standing there holding a black umbrella.

“Good morning, Felicity,” Oliver said as he gripped the umbrella handle.

“Good morning,” She said as she gripped her computer bag on her shoulder. “Thank you, I didn’t think it was raining that hard.”

“Well I’m here to protect you when ever you need me too.” Oliver said.

“Aren’t you my knight in shining armour, green armour,” Felicity said as she stroked his green jacket that looked absolutely amazing on him. “Well we should get in there before we get in trouble.”

“I think we are safe, Lance isn’t even here yet.” Both of them look over and saw Lance’s parking stall was empty.

Felicity and Oliver walked into the building together, she found it strange that Quentin wasn’t here yet. She knew her mom wasn’t home this week, she decided to go see her grandmother in Las Vegas. So she would think he would be bright and early. Walking into the bullpen, Roy and John greeted them both with a huge smile. Knowing that there was more behind that smile. They headed towards there desks, putting down there bags and jackets.

They sat at there desks for a couple of hours, just working on old cases and reports. Joe walked in and greeted all of them. Felicity got up and headed to Joe’s desk. Maybe Joe will know where Quentin was, “Hey Joe, have you seen Quentin this morning?”

“No, I figured he was taking a late morning with Donna.” Joe said.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Felicity walked away from Joe leaving the man confused. She went back to her desk and sat there stewing on why he hadn’t shown up yet.. She finally had enough of waiting for him to show up. She got up and grabbed her jacket, she headed towards the back door.

Oliver saw her get up and rush towards the door, he looks up at everyone. Not even thinking about it he got up and grabbed his jacket to follow Felicity outside. He caught up to her when she was just about outside.

“Felicity, wait up.” Oliver said as she stepped to the door.

“Oliver, I don’t have a good feeling all of a sudden. Quentin is always here all the time. I’m just going to go to the house and check on him.”

“If something was wrong, wouldn’t your mom would let you know.” Oliver said placing his hand on her left shoulder to try to calm her down. He could feel how tense she was.

“She isn’t home, she went to Vegas to see my grandmother. He is home by himself.”

“Alright come on, let’s go check on him. Maybe he’s just sick or something.” He led her towards his car. “Let’s take my car, I would like to drive today.”

Felicity turned and gave her a smile, as Felicity gave him directions to Quentin and her mom’s house. Oliver looked over at Felicity, she was fiddling with her hands. He reached over and grabbed her hand. He entangled there hands, immediately he could feel her calming down.

They finally arrived at the white house with the steel fence around the properly. Everything appeared to be normal, his car was in the driveway. They walked through the gate and up the stairs to the front door.

The front door was jarred opened, Oliver pulled his gun out from his side. He went in front of Felicity and opened up the door fully. They both stepped into the house, the table off to the side was on the ground. The living room was tossed, Felicity looked down at the ground and it was smeared blood on the ground.

“Oh no, Oliver look.” Felicity covered her mouth and stepped back hitting the door frame. Oliver was the phone with the station. She walked more into the house, there was more furniture over turned.

“The rest of the team will be here soon,” Oliver came up behind her. “Let’s look around, find some clues.”

They took off in different directions, they look around and found nothing. Just overturned furniture and the breakfast that was still on the table from this morning. Oliver walked into the kitchen and looked around.

“I checked upstairs and in the yard, he’s not here.” Oliver said standing beside her. “He must have been taken, thank god your mother wasn’t here.”

“Oh my god, I need to call my mother. She’s going to freak out and get all emotional. I don’t know if I can handle talking to her. Oh god, we need to call Sara and Laurel, it’s there dad.”

Why don’t you call Sara and Laurel, I’ll call your mom. So you don’t have her freak out on you.” Oliver said as he took her phone out of her hand. “ Here is my phone, call Sara and Laurel.”

Oliver walked away from her lifting the phone to his ear. Looking over at Felicity, she was talking with her one hand as the other one held the phone to her ear. Her mom picked up immediately saying, “How’s my baby girl?”

“Sorry Mrs. Smoak-Lance, it’s not Felicity. It’s Oliver.” Oliver frowned.

“Oh my god, Oliver. Is Felicity okay?” Donna worried voice made Oliver cringe.

“She fine, it’s not Felicity I’m calling about. It’s to do with Quentin.”

“Oh no, is he okay Oliver?” Donna asked.

“We think he’s missing, he hadn’t shown up for work. So Felicity and I came by the house, the front area is trashed and Quentin wasn’t here.”

“Oh my god,” Donna covered her mouth as she spoke. “I need to come home, I need to be there for my love.”

“Donna,” she left talking as Oliver was trying to get her attention. “Donna, please just stay where you are for right now. I’ll get Felicity to call you in a bit for an update.”

“Okay, just find him Oliver. Please?” Donna pleaded with him.

“I will, I promise.” Oliver said. Oliver and Donna said goodbye and him promising once again to find Quentin.

He hung up the phone as Felicity walked up to him hanging up the phone. She looked worried as she stepped into his bubble.

“How was your call?” Oliver asked before Felicity could speak.

“Sara is on her way over and Laurel was in court, so I left them a message to get it to her. How was my mom?”

“She’s freaking out, continuous bubble. She wants to fly back ASAP. I told her that you would call her later with an update.”

“Yeah I will, thanks for calling her for me.” Felicity said as she laid her hand on his arm.

They gave each other a look and got back looking for clues around the house. The rest of the team showed up and they continued to search in and around the house. Cisco was back at the station combing the cameras from around the area. There wasn’t much to go on, everyone was checking with there contacts and CI’s if there was any word on the street about Lance.

 

Hours later, everyone was back at the station going through files and evidence to catch a break anywhere they could. Felicity was going through security records from the company her mom and Quentin. Felicity has keep her mom completely in the loop with what was going on with finding her husband.

“Felicity,” Oliver rolled over to her desk. She was so focused on her computer screen he wasn’t even hearing Oliver calling her name. He called her name a few more times before touching her forearm.

“Holy shit, Oliver.” She jumps up on her chair gripping her chest. She looks up and sees everyone looking at her. “You scarred me.”

“Sorry, I’ve been calling your name for a few minutes. But you wouldn’t answering me so I got your attention another way. I’m sorry for scarring you.” He grazed his thumb across her skin of her arm.

Felicity smiled at him, “What did you want?”

“I’ve been thinking that maybe Malcolm had something to do with our disappearing boss.”

“What made you think of Malcolm, Oliver?” Felicity turned her chair completely.

“Maybe he figured out what happened at the gala a few weeks ago. Since Lance is the boss, he made a visit to Quentin this morning. “Oliver paused. “Can you look in to what Malcolm’s past 24 hours?”

“Makes sense, okay let me do my magic and see what I come up with?” Felicity turns back to her computer and tablet.

“Let me know what you find,” Oliver said as he slid across the floor back to his desk.

About an hour later, Felicity squeak and threw her arm in the air with a little fist pump.

“Guys, I think I found something,” Felicity got up from her desk. “Oliver had an idea about looking into Malcolm Merlyn’s movements the last 24 hours. Everything is relativity normal until this morning. He was spotted getting coffee two blocks away from Lance’s house at 8:30am.”

Felicity wrote the info on the white board that was behind her. “I followed the car as far as I could go with cameras. He disappeared for 45 minutes down the street that Lance’s house is.”

Everyone was listening intently to what Felicity on the clues. “So I zoomed in the best I could and Malcolm has laceration that he didn’t have before heading down the street.”

Felicity paused to take a breath, “Roy and Joe can you go to next door to Mrs. Rickards, she is the nosy neighbour no one likes but she’s are best bet to see if Malcolm was at the house.”

They both nodded and headed out, “John can you and Oliver go talk to Tommy and see if he knows anything about his dad. Tell him I would be in his debt.” She looked straight at Oliver, “I’m going to stay here with Cisco and research Malcolm’s properties and movements.”

“Be careful,” Felicity said. “Both of you.” They both nod and head out. Felicity went back to her computer to come up with any properties that would stand out to hide someone important.

After the two pairs checked in from where they were. Roy and Joe got conformation from the nosy neighbour that Malcolm was at the house this morning and left with Quentin about a half an hour later. They just drove away, Felicity again went over the street cameras. She followed the car the best she could, she lost the car around the east end of the glades.

“Where did you go you bastard?” Felicity said under her breath.

“Wow Felicity I’ve never seen you so frustrated at technology before. “John walked up to her desk shucking his jacket off.

“There is no sign of Malcolm after 3rd street, and it pisses me off. There is no properties with any of companies that Malcolm controls or owns…I don’t even know where to go from here…I don’t know.”

“Felicity, Felicity…hey,” Oliver squatted down turning Felicity’s chair to face him. “Calm down, we will find something on him. We will find Lance soon, okay.” He took her hands in his, grazing his thumb over the outside of her hands.

Felicity looked up at Oliver, looking deep into his eyes. There was so much concern is Oliver’s eyes while he looked at her. She could feel herself calming down as he continued to hold her hand. “We will get him back.”

“Tommy said that Malcolm might use one his old building to do this in. They may not be in the records of known properties. It was on the east side of the glades.”

“Okay,” Felicity said trying to turn around back to the computer but couldn’t because Oliver was holding her chair. “Felicity you need to get out of this chair, let’s go to the glades and find Quentin okay?”

All Felicity could do was nod, Oliver got up and grabbed her jacket as she grabbed her tablet and phone. They walk down to the car. Oliver was worried Felicity, she was over stressing about what was happening with Lance. They all knew they needed to find him, but she looked so tried. He wondered if she even has ate today. They started to drive to the glades, Felicity was driving going by the GPS on her phone.

“Hey did you get a chance to eat something today?” Oliver asked curiously.

“I haven’t really had the time today.” She quickly looked at him. “I had more important things to do.”

“I know, but you still need to eat and take care of yourself. I need you to be healthy and okay. I mean we need you to be okay.” Oliver said as he laid his hand on her arm.

Felicity stayed quiet as she continued to drive to the street where Malcolm’s old place was. She didn’t realize how much Oliver cared, but she couldn’t think about that right now. She needed to find Quentin before her mom got back into Star City later tonight. They pulled up to the abandoned building, there was no one around the front of the building.

“You ready for this,” Oliver asked as he turned to face Felicity.

“Yes, let’s see what we find.” Felicity said grabbing her tablet. She pulled up the floor plans for the building. “Let’s just check the back area, there was a garage area back there.”

“Just tell me where to go, Felicity.” Oliver said as he came around the car.

“Okay,” Felicity dragged out her response as she looked at Oliver.

She shook her head and focused as she took step towards her. Oliver had his gun drawn as they stepped into the alley. Oliver took a step around Felicity, ”Let‘s go, Felicity.”

Felicity nodded “Just keep going straight then take a right.” Oliver took her hand and went off in that direction until they needed to make that right turn. They turned the corner and there was a black Escalade car parked at the back door.

“We need to go through that door,” Felicity pointed to the back door. They walked up beside the car, Oliver touched the top of the hood. “It’s cold, they have been here for a while.”

“Okay,” Felicity said, then she looked down. “Oh no, Oliver look.” Felicity looked at the pool of blood at the front of the car.

“Hey hey, everything is going to be fine. Lance is fine he will be fine.” Oliver grabbed her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“Yeah…yeah let’s get him back.” Felicity sucked back the tears and stood up straight. “Let’s do this.”

Oliver nodded and headed towards the door, making sure the door doesn’t make any noise. They both make it through the door and are hidden behind some dusty crates.

“Now where?” Oliver whispered.

“There is a large room off to the left side, it would be one of those rooms that evil people hold hostages in.” Felicity said without looking up from her tablet.  
All Oliver could do was smile from that comment. They headed towards the door, as they stepped up to the door. They could hear a voice talking through the door. It was mostly mumbling they heard, but it was Malcolm speaking. Oliver looked down and saw the blood drops on the ground leading in to the room.

“You ready?” Oliver asked Felicity as she looked up from her tablet. She nodded and tucked her tablet in to her side bag. Oliver slowly opened the door and looked through the sliver of the door. Lance was tied to a chair with Malcolm walking circles around him. Oliver opened the door a little more, feeling Felicity press up against his back.

“Well, well I thought with a genius on your team Lance. Thy would have found you a lot sooner then this,” Malcolm looked over at the door. “Come and join us Mr Queen and Ms. Smoak.”

Oliver opened the door fully and stepped in front of Felicity to get into the room. Malcolm was standing beside the chair, Oliver got a side view of Lance, his face was bruised and bloody. “Malcolm let him go,” Oliver demanded.

“Oh Oliver, look how you have grown up. I remember when my son and you ran around the Merlyn grounds causing trouble.”

“Times have changed, Malcolm.” Oliver napped back.

“Yes, they have.” he paused. “Malcolm, let him go.” Oliver said, he could feel Felicity squeezed his arm.

Malcolm raised his hand and hit Lance on the side of the face. Felicity made a noise when Malcolm looked up again. “I’m surprised you haven’t said anything yet, Ms Smoak! I’ve heard you can’t keep your mouth shut.”

“Well I don’t have anything to say to a crazy person like you, ass face.” Felicity said.

Malcolm gives out a loud laugh, “You are a live wire, no wonder Oliver loves you.” Malcolm admitted.

Oliver sucked in his breath from the comment, how did he know how he felt about Felicity.

“Please let Quentin go, he didn’t do anything.” Felicity pleaded stepping beside Oliver.

“My dear, he needs to be punished for getting in my business.” Malcolm said as he grabbed Lance by the shirt. “He needs to be put in his place.” Malcolm punched Lance in the face.

“Oh please stop hitting him, he has people that need him.” Felicity pleaded with him again.

In the distance they all could hear the police sirens, the back-up was almost here. Malcolm looked at them both, “Well well, sounds like there are more cops coming. You are lucky because I was going to kill him. But that’s not going to happen, but this isn’t over. There will be more of this. One of you will pay for crossing me.” Malcolm punched Lance one more time before he ran towards another door. Oliver took off after him.

Oliver ran after Malcolm as Felicity ran up to Quentin and started to untie him. “Hey Quentin, it’s Felicity. Malcolm gone.” Quentin looked at her and smiled. “Thank you,” he said weakly.

“My mother would kill me if something happen to her love bear.” Felicity said trying to make him smile.

Oliver ran back into the room the way Malcolm escaped, Joe and Diggle ran in the other door with there guns drawn. “You guys okay?” Diggle asked. 

“We need a bus,” Felicity yelled at the newcomers. “He’s hurt pretty bad,” Joe was on the radio calling for a bus. Felicity was done untying his restraints around his hands and legs.

They made there way out to the street, Oliver and Diggle were carrying out Quentin to the ambulance. Caitlyn and Wells were waiting with a gurney, they got him up there and they were checking him over. Felicity’s phone starts going off, her mother’s face popped up on the screen.

“Mom, we found him.” Felicity got out before her mom could speak. “We just found him, he’s getting check out by EMT’s.”

“Oh my god, thank god. I just landed.” her mom let out a huge breath.

Caitlyn yelled letting them know they were taking Quentin to Star City General. “Mom, meet us at Star City hospital, they are taking Quentin there.”

“Okay, I’ll meet you there.” her mom said then hanging up.

“Come on, let’s get you to the hospital.” Oliver came up beside her. The ambulance was pulling away, “Joe went with Quentin, let’s get there to met your mom.” Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started walking to the car.

They got into the car, there was silence in the car. “We didn’t get him, Oliver.”

“Don’t worry, Felicity we will get him.” Oliver said grabbing her hand and squeezing it. “We will get him.”

This was a long day and she was glad that everything turned out okay. They got Quentin back and she knew it was going to be okay, at least for now. She was glad that Oliver was there with her, he calmed her down just being there. Now it’s time to deal with hysterical mother at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking that next chapter is going to be a first date chapter...MAYBE!!!!


	14. Disaster Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's finally happened, with a little push from Diggle. Oliver gets the balls to ask Felicity out....lots of things are said and of course people want to mess up our favorite couple's date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone hope you like the new chapter and of course I took some lines from there first date two years ago. wow two years everyone that's crazy right!!!

As the day came to an end, today was the first day back for Quinton for his two-week medical leave. The kidnapping incident left him with two fractured ribs, a dislocated shoulder cuts and bruises. Nothing too serious, but it still enough to take some time off. Felicity was making sure he was taking care of himself while he was working.

Oliver was watching Felicity throughout the day making sure she was taking care of herself as she took care of there boss. As he watched her coming in and out of Lance’s office. Diggle came up to Oliver’s desk and watched Oliver.

“Hey Oliver,” Diggle finally snapped Oliver out of his trance staring at Felicity.

“Hey,” Oliver looked up and moved some papers around his desk to look like he was working.

“You know she’s just making sure he’s okay. I think she feels guilty for not finding him sooner.” Diggle said as he sat on the edge of his desk.

“I know but that doesn’t mean she has to not look after herself.” Oliver paused and looked at Felicity coming out of Lance’s office to make her way to her desk.

“She’s just like her mother, makes sure everyone else is taken care of. She’s one of a kind, isn’t she?” Dig said with a small smile.

“Yes she is,” Oliver whispered with a smile on his face.

“You know she’s not seeing anyone right now.” Dig look straight into Oliver’s eyes as she looked up.

“Why would I need to know that, Diggle.” Oliver gave him a questioning him.

“I’m just saying what needed to be put out there.” Diggle said putting a hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “Don’t let minor things stand in our way to something that could make our life better and happy.”

Diggle pats his shoulder and walks back to his desk. Oliver sits at his desk with his hand on his head, staring at the blond sitting at her desk watching Lance’s office door. Replaying what Diggle said to him, he was afraid to take that step with Felicity. They were partners and friends, but taking that step would change everything. He couldn’t lose her if something went wrong between them.

Looking over at Felicity again, she was packing her electronics up. Looks like she was heading home for the day. As he sits there watching her stop off to see if Lance needed anything before heading to the door to go home. He looked at Diggle and he had a look on his face like follow her.

“Fuck it,” Oliver got up and followed Felicity out the door. As watched her from behind, she was wearing a black and white dress that fit her perfectly. He run up behind and said, “Hey Felicity.”

“Oh hey, Oliver,” Felicity turned her head. “What’s up?”

“Just wanted to see how are doing?” Oliver said as he walked beside her to her Mini Cooper.

“I’m just fine, tired but fine.” Felicity looking up at Oliver.

Oliver stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, Felicity kept looking at him and hadn’t seen this look on him before.

“Okay what’s up Oliver?” Felicity said as she laid her hand on his arm.

“I was…I mean I wondered…” Oliver was breaking up his sentences.  
\  
“I’m usually the one talking in sentence fragments,” Felicity laughed a she smiled up at Oliver.

Oliver smiled at her and his eyes lit up as he looked Felicity in the eyes. “Felicity, would you like to go out to dinner with me?”

Her eyes went wide, “I don’t…” she paused. “Am I overthinking this but are you asking me out on a date, like a date date?”

He looks at her and smile, “Felicity, would you like to go out for dinner tomorrow night?” He repeats, “and it’s a date date.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Was the only thing that could come out of her mouth. “I would love to.”

Oliver smiles at her, “I’ll pick you up tomorrow at seven, that okay?”

Felicity nods, Oliver leans over and gives Felicity a kiss on the cheek. She smiled as his lips detached his lips from her cheek. “Have a good night and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Oliver turns around and heads back into the building as Felicity heads to her car. As she gets in and starts dancing in her seat. “Oh my god, I can’t believe that just happened.” She goes home to try to figure out to wear tomorrow night.

Oliver headed back into the station and headed to Dig’s desk. “I hope you are right.”

“Don’t worry I am,” Diggle laughs. Oliver goes over to his desk and starts to plan his date for tomorrow. He took the plunge and he couldn’t be happier.

 

The next day Felicity was freaking out as soon as she got out of bed. She went through her closet three times, she changed her mind so many times that she was back to square one. She didn’t have many date clothes, but there was a couple of dresses that were options.

“Oh what am I going to do?” Felicity flopped on to her bed.

On the other side of the city, Oliver was laying out a few options for what he was going to wear tonight for his first date with Felicity. He was deciding between the grey suit with the blue tie or the black suit with no tie and spenders. He didn’t know which one to choose, it was a big night. One he’s been waiting for few months.

His phone vibrates on his night stand, picking it up and seeing that it was Thea. “Hey Speedy, what’s up?”

“Okay, okay.” Oliver said as Thea finished her rant. “I’m on my way, just calm down.”

Things we do for our family, he grabbed his keys and wallet off the table as he left his apartment.

 

“Damn it,” Oliver said. He was rushing out of his sister’s apartment. He spent more time then he thought he would at her place, now he was running really late. Rushing all the way to the side of the city back to his place. He figures he would wear the grey suit. The last time he wore the grey suit was for a court case, he showed up at the station to pick up a file. The look that Felicity gave him, made him spent a long cold shower when he got home. So he thought it was the best choice for tonight.

He pulled out his phone just as he turned the corner to head towards his place. There was construction on the street and it had a detour. “Crap,” he said. He typed a message to Felicity:

HEY, I’M RUNNING LATE! SORRY!!

He sent the message and a few seconds later his phone binged.

IT’S OKAY! U WANT TO GO LATER.

NO I HAVE A RESAVATION AT THE RESTURANT AT THE ITILIAN PLACE BY THE PIER. DID YOU WANNA MEET THERE, YOU KNOW IF THAT’S OKAY?

OH, YEAH THAT WOULD BE OKAY. I’LL SEE YOU THERE THEN.  
  
Oliver smiled at the smilie face and continued to drive to his apartment. Thank god that she was so understanding about today.

On the other side of the city, Felicity put her phone down as she put the last roller in her hair. She understood that something happen because she knew that Thea was going through some drama with her mom.

 

An hour and half later, Felicity was waiting for the cab that she ordered ten minutes ago. She didn’t mind meeting him at the restaurant, she shook her head and smoothed out the bottom of her dress. There was a honk that was the cab outside.

When she arrived at the restaurant, she looked around and didn’t see Oliver car anywhere. She entered the restaurant and the matre looked up and smiled. “How can you help, madam?” he asked in his Italian accent.

“Oh yes, umm I have…I mean there is a reservation for Queen.” Felicity rambled out.

The matre looked down and found the name. He looked up and smiled, “Ahh, yes here it is. The table isn’t ready yet, but I’ll see you to the bar. Hopefully by then the table is ready and your other half of the party is here.”

“Of course, led the way.” Felicity followed him. As she sat down by the bar, the bartender asked if she wanted anything to drink. She ordered a red wine. Sitting and looking around the restaurant, it had a homey small feel to it. It was a beautiful place, nice décor with roman statues.

“Madame,” a gentleman approached her as she put down her empty wine glass. “You’re table is ready.”

“Oh okay.” Felicity smiled at the man.

Oliver was running so late; he couldn’t believe he was messing up this date already. He ran into the restaurant adjusting his blue tie, he walked through the door and he saw her walking towards the tables by the window. She was wearing a red dress that hugged her body perfectly. She turned around and saw the back of the dress, the swoop of the dress ended towards the bottom of her back. It was bare, with her skin looking so soft and creamy. “Wow,” was the only thing that could say. He smiled.

“Can I help you sir?” The matre asked him snapping his attention away from his date.

“Yes, I had a reservation under Queen, I see my other person is here.”

“Oh yes, follow me sir.” The man said, at that moment Felicity looked and smiled at him. He walked behind the matre, following him to the table.

As he got to the table, Felicity stood up to greet him. They stood there for a few seconds as the both looked at each other. “Hi,” Felicity said looking up into Oliver’s eyes.

“You look absolutely beautiful,” Oliver confused as he took a step forward and went into a hug. His hands touched the open back of her dress, as he fantasized before her skin was smooth to the touch. It almost made him groan to think if the rest of skin was like this.

“You look beautiful, too.” Felicity said as she stepped back and looked at him. “I mean handsome, yeah handsome and hot. Very hot.” Her voice trailed off as she looked up at him again. Mentally face-palmed herself in her head.

“Do you wanna sit?” Oliver said walking over to pull out her seat for her to sit down again. He pushes in the chair and makes his way to his seat at the small square table.

“Thank you,” Felicity said. An uncomfortable silence fill between them as the sat there the waiter came up to there table take there drink order.

“Can I get a scotch neat?” Oliver ordered and looked over at Felicity.

“For you Madame?”

“Just a water,” Felicity said. The waiter nodded but before he left Oliver grabbed his arm. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah I already mixed wine and a benzo,” Felicity smiled and gave the waiter a nod to walk away.

There was another silence between the both of them. “Why does this have to be awkward?”

“I don’t know. It’s not like we don’t know everything about each other, plus I’ve seen you shirtless numerous times.”

Oliver eyes opened wide, “Where…”

“When you work out with John and Roy in the workout area.” Felicity started to blush and looked down at the table.

“Well that’s good to know,” Oliver smiled. The waiter came back with there drinks.

“You are amazing, Felicity.” Oliver said the first thing that came to his mind. “Ever since the first time I met you, you have always on my mind.”

“I was babbling and chewing on a pen because I was so nervous.”

“It was red.”

Felicity smiled. “Yeah it was.”

Just as Oliver was going to reach across the table to grab Felicity’s hand. The doors of the restaurant burst opened. Two men carrying two hand guns wearing ski-masks. There was screams coming from different parts of the restaurant.

“Alright everyone, everything will be fine if you don’t try anything and give all your money and jewelry. Come on people cough it up.” The more muscular man with an accent held out a brown bag to the other guy.

Oliver and Felicity were on the ground like everyone else. They were both looking around to see ways to defuse the situation. Felicity slowly slipped her phone out of her clutch, hitting a button that connected an emergency alert to the station. Felicity looked back up and saw the smaller collecting the stuff look right at her.

“Hey what are you doing?” the guy yelled. He pulled Felicity by the arm, he ripped the phone out of her hand.

“Hey let her go,” Oliver stood up and faced the guy that was holding Felicity.

“Well, well Oliver Queen,” the bigger man with the accent stepped forward. “Is this some timing or what? Is this your girlfriend?” Oliver’s facial figures trying to figure out where he heard this person before.

“Just leave her alone, take your shit and leave.” Oliver grounded out through his teeth.

“Such language, especially in front of this beautiful women.” The way he said those words made Oliver think about where he’s hear that voice before.

Oliver eyed the other guy as he continued to collect all the jewels and money. “Wait a minute, this is your girlfriend?” The bad guy gripped her body a bit tighter. Felicity was struggling against the guy holding her, Oliver tighten his fists, really wanting to hit something or someone.

“Just let her go, asshole.” Oliver snapped.

“So she is, well that changes everything.” The guy stroked his leather clad finger along her cheek.

“Don’t touch me,” Felicity spat out towards the guys holding her.

“Oh she has a mouth on her,” She tried to get free again. She looked up and looked Oliver right in the eyes. “Just the way you liked them, don’t you Mr. Queen?”

Looking over the situation and figured out what he needed to do. Felicity needed to move because he needed to take out both guys at the same time. As Felicity looked at him, he directed his eyes to her left side nodding his head to make sure she understood. She nodded back and waited for a signal from him. Making sure that there was no one in the way to get hurt. The two knifes he picketed minutes earlier were in his finger tips. He looked up Felicity again and gave her a nod. She was struggling even more and she jolted to her left, as Oliver threw the heavy butter knife’s towards the two guys.

One guy was nailed in his side between his ribs going down instantly. The other knife hit the guy in the shoulder blade, he let go of Felicity as he went down.

“Well kid,” the guy held his shoulder. “You are full of surprises, aren’t you? Well so am I.” he pulled something out of his pocket. Oliver stopped dead as he clicked on who the guy behind the ski mask was.

Felicity saw the guy pull out a trigger, “No, Oliver!” she got up and ran over to protect Oliver.

“Time to start paying for your decisions, kid.” The guy said as he pushed down the red button. Felicity tackled Oliver the best she could as a loud blast came from behind her and then everything went black for the both of them.

 

As Oliver opened his eyes, smoked filled the room as he coughed to breath fresh air. He turned his head and saw Felicity face down with half a table lying on her.

“Oh god,” Oliver sprang up and crawled over to Felicity. “Felicity, baby wake up,” he took his fingers against her neck. There was a pulse, “thank god.” Oliver could hear the sirens outside, he slipped one arm under her legs and the other behind her back. He lifted her up and started to carry her outside to wear she could get some help.

As he opened the door with his back and fresh air hit his face, he breathed heavily as Caitlyn ran up to the both of them.

“Over here, Oliver.” Caitlyn broke his concentration on getting Felicity out of danger. He laid her on the gurney that was open. He gently placed her on the white sheet. Her face was cover with black soot; her hair was all over the place. He gently moved the hair that was across her face.

“Please be okay,” Oliver whispered so that only she could here him. As she lightly stroked her cheek, he leaned with both hands placed on the gurney.

“Oliver,” Felicity moaned seconds later. Her eyes shot opened and she shot up in a sitting position. “Oliver, Oliver,” she looked around.

“Hey…Hey,” Oliver grabbed her as she gripped his arms. “Your okay, your okay.”

“What happened?” Felicity blew out a huge breath. “Last thing I remember was those assholes being caught off guard with going all ninja on them.”

“There was a bomb somewhere outside, they set it off. But you jumped in front of me to protect me. Which by the way you wouldn’t be happening again.”

“When it comes to your safety, I will do whatever it takes to keep you in one piece.” Felicity looked up and stares into Oliver’s eyes.

Gliding his fingers across her cheek, “Same goes for you, beautiful.”

“Felicity, are you okay?” Caitlyn ran up to the two of them breaking the staring contest between the two of them. Caitlyn started to check her over to make sure everything was fine.

“Everything looks good, Felicity. No damages, we are going to need the bus to take a few people to Med.” Caitlyn said looking back at a few people wearing oxygen masks.

“Come on, Felicity.” Oliver said. “Let’s get you home.”

Felicity nodded, he helped her off the gurney and they slowly made there way to his car.

“Oliver,” Felicity said stopping beside the passenger door. “Did you know that guy that was holding me? Because he sure knew you.”

“It reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago. But he died, so it couldn’t be him.” Oliver said as he opened the door to let her in. “So it can’t be him.”

The last part had Oliver nervous, he knows it’s on his mentor from when he joined the Ranger. But the feeling he had in the bottom of his stomach wasn’t good, he knew something was off. But right now all he was worried about was Felicity and that’s all that mattered at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhh....I think we all know who the mystery person is and I think having come in to mess up with Oliver's life would be interesting right!!!


	15. Banging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2...On an night off from work, Thea, Caitlyn and Felicity go out for a mini girl's night. Something happens to Oliver's apartment and he asks if he could stay with Felicity. Just a lead up to what will happen in Chapter 16 :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for the kudos and comments. I'm glad everyone is liking this and I'll keep writing as long as you read them.

As Felicity walked into Verdant, she smoothed out her black skirt that had creasing in from driving around for the last 15 minutes to find a parking stale. It had been a long day, actually a long week. This night was needed, she was meeting Thea and Caitlyn for a night of drinks.

“Felicity. Over here.” Thea yelled from the booth at the other end of bar.

Felicity looked up and smiled she walked by the bar, Nyssa waved and went back to talking to a couple of firefighters that worked with her. They nodded as she passed them.

She reached the booth and slid in beside Caitlyn. “Hello,” she said as she her purse on the table. They both greeted her and Felicity easily fell in with conversation. Felicity tuned out when Caitlyn started going on about what Barry did on there last date.

Felicity was playing with bottom of her wine glass. Thea and Caitlyn stop talking and Felicity looked up.

“So…” Thea looked at Felicity. “Are you banging my brother yet?”

Caitlyn choked on her fruity drink and Felicity’s head snapped up. “What?”

“Are you…sleeping with…my brother?” Thea said slowly.

“What?” Thea gave her a look. “You guys went on that date?”

“Yeah I disastrous date that ended up me going to the hospital.” Felicity took a breath. “So no we are not banging.”

“I don’t see why not.” Caitlyn spoke up. “You guys have some serious chemistry, I’ve seen it. Every time Oliver looks at you he looks like he wants to rip your clothes off and take you wherever you are.”

“That’s hot.” Thea said then making a disgusted face. “Now I need to bleach my mouth and mind with what I just said.” Making a face again.

“He doesn’t do that; I know he cares but it’s not like that. No banging going on here.” Felicity took a breath. “But I want to, so badly. His body is amazing and god I want to run my hands all over his ripped body…I could just imagine what the rest of his bod…”

“Oh my fucking god, Felicity please stop.” Thea yelled as she put her hands on her ears. “I don’t want to think about things like that. He’s my brother.”

“Really, you just wanted to know if I was banging him,” Felicity said.

“We are having girl talk,” Thea said looking at her, but she looked over her shoulder and smiled towards the entrance. “Which will be interrupted as of right now.”

Felicity and Caitlyn turned around and looked at the entrance. Oliver, Roy and Tommy walked in to the bar. Dressed in casual clothing, Felicity whole body came alive when she looked at Oliver. Her libido rearing it self from deep down inside her.

Oliver looked over at one of tables in the back corner, his sister was sitting with some of her friends. He looked closer and realized that the blond sitting opposite of his sister was his Felicity. Felicity looked incredible her hair was down and curled at the ends. He smiled when she smiled at him.

“Oh man.” Roy said. “He’s got that goofy Felicity grin on his face.”

Tommy looked up and saw his friends face, he rolled his eyes when he looked at Oliver’s face. “Man you got it bad,” Tommy slapped Oliver on the back.

Oliver looked at Tommy and Roy, “I’m not going to answer that.” He made his way over to the bar and sat down on a stool. He didn’t want to bother the girls. Knowing they were having a girl’s night. Nyssa placed three beers in front of the boys.

“Thanks,” Oliver nodded at Nyssa, she nodded her head as she started pouring a glass of red wine. He knew it was for Felicity.

“Nyssa, put that on my tab.” Nyssa smiled and nodded. She carried the glass to Felicity table placing it in front of her. Nyssa leaned down and told her something. Felicity looked back after Nyssa walked away, she smiled and giving him a nod.

He smiled back at her and went back to his drink. Seconds later his phone vibrated in his packet, he didn’t recognize the caller. He got up and went outside to take the call.

Felicity watched Oliver walked outside on his phone. She looked down at the wine that Oliver bought her. Felicity missed him this week, she looked up at Thea and Caitlyn talking about there boyfriends.

She must have tuned out, because the next thing she knew there was a hand placed on her shoulder. She looked up and Oliver was standing there. He looked sad, “Hey can I borrow you for a second? Sorry to interrupt girl’s night.”

“It’s okay, Ollie. You can borrow her for a few minutes.” Thea said with a smile on her face.

Felicity got up and followed Oliver to the hall that was leading to the bathrooms. As they rounded the corner, Oliver spun Felicity around pushing her against the wall. His lips were on her before she could say anything. The lips on hers were soft, she melted into his body.

Oliver missed Felicity so much and just getting off the phone with his landlord. His place was infested with rats. They are fumigating his apartment for the next two days. So he needed to find a place to crash for the weekend. When he walked back into the bar, he was going to ask Tommy but he saw Felicity sitting at her table twirling her wine glass. An idea popped into his head, he walked over to Felicity’s table and placed his hand on her shoulder. Leading her into the hallway, he couldn’t help it he had to kiss her.

He finally came up from air, he leaned his forehead against hers. They were both breathing heavily as Felicity placed her hands on the side of Oliver’s shirt. “Please tell me that wasn’t what you wanted me to talk about. Not that there is anything wrong about it, it was nice. Prefect actually, I missed you.”

“Felicity,” he placed a hand on her shoulder. “I missed you too.” She smiled at him.

“There is something I need to talk to you about,” Oliver caressing his thumb on her cheek.

“Oh okay.”

“So I was wondering if I could stay with you for a couple of days.” He looked straight into Felicity’s wide eyed. “My place is infested with rats or something, they have to fumigate…so I was wondering if…”

“Yeah,” Felicity said. “Yeah of course, you can come stay with me.”

“Are you sure?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, yes…of course you can come stay with me. It will be fun.” 

“Oh okay, good good.”

“I’m going to finish my wine, which thanks by the way. Why don’t you meet me at my place in an hour? Gives you enough time to go get some clothes and stuff for the next few days.”

“Okay that sounds like plan to me.” He smiled at her. “Thank you.”

“No problem, okay well I’m going to go back to your sister and Caitlyn.”

“Okay, I’m going to get my stuff and meet you in an hour.” He watched her walk over to the table and sat down again. He looked at Tommy that was beside him, he knew that Tommy heard everything. The smile he knew when he was thinking something dirty. “Don’t even say it.” He pointed at Tommy’s head.

“What, I wasn’t going to say anything,” Tommy said putting his hand up.

“Yeah, but you were thinking something dirty. I know that twinkle in your eyes.” Oliver pulled his wallet out of his pocket and pulled a 20 out of it. “I’m heading out to get some clothes, I’ll talk to you later buddy.”

“Have a good time with the wifey.” Tommy mumbled under her breath.

“What?” Oliver stared at him.

“Nothing talk to you later,” Tommy grinned as he looked up at Nyssa that was just shaking her head. Oliver walked out and headed to his apartment, he was nervous but excited that he was going to be spending some time with Felicity. He knew that he has other options for places to stay, but he only wanted to stay with one person.

Felicity went back to her seat and sat down, “I have to cut my girl’s night short.”

“Why?” Thea asked frowning as she put down her martini glass.

“I need to meet Oliver at my place in an hour, something happen with his place so he needs a place to stay for a couple of days.”

Caitlyn started giggling, “What?” Felicity said staring at her friend.

“You are spending the next two days in close courters with Oliver Queen. The man that been haunting your dreams for the last six mouths.”

“So…” Felicity was waiting for Cate to get to the point.

“The point is that you are going to be living with him for next few days. He will be naked in your house, just think about it.”

Felicity still wasn’t getting the point. Yeah okay he’s going to in my place and naked.

“Oh honey,” Thea said. “We will put the banging conversation till after the next couple of days.”

Felicity finally clicked, ‘Oh My God’ she looks at both Caitlyn and Thea with wide eyes. “He’s going to be naked in my house.”

“Oh man, stop making me think of my brother naked.” Thea made a disgusting face. “But it’s true, he will be.”

“Oh what am I going to do?” Felicity said starting to freak out.

“Just jump him, Lis!” Caitlyn said with a giggle.

Felicity looked down at her phone and got really nervous that she was meeting Oliver in less then an hour. She was thinking if her house was even clean, “Oh man, my place isn’t even clean. I need to go and make sure my bras aren’t all over the place like they usually are.”

They both laugh as she got up and grabbed her purse. “I’ll make girls night, promise.” She took out some money on the table to pay for some of the drinks. “I’ll talk to guys later.”

Felicity rushed back to her place, she rushed around her house. She looked up she only had 20 minutes to make sure the place was clean. Throwing most of her clothes in to her room and straighten up her living room. Hopefully the next two days was going to go by smoothly.

 

Oliver stepped up to the bottom of Felicity’s stone steps. He was nervous about them being in close courters for the next few days. They have only kissed a few times, but this was going to test how they were going to be together. Being this close together was going too interesting, he will get to see her early in the morning before make-up and coffee. Then get to see her in her pjs before going to bed. Wishing that would be the same bed but he didn’t want to rush her.

He takes a breath and starts up the stairs with his bag of clothes and his bike helmet. He took a look at his bike that was parked behind her mini cooper. He smiled as he turned around to knock on her door.

Felicity making sure that everything was livable when she heard the knock on her front door. She sighed loudly as she walked over to open the door. Twisting the door knob, opening the door Oliver was standing on her front welcome rug. “Hey,” he simply said as they looked in each other’s eyes.

“Hey,” she said. “Come on in,” she moved aside to let him inside.

Oliver walked in and took a look around. He was here briefly before, it was her. He set his bag down beside her couch and stood there awkwardly.

“Make yourself at him since it will be your home for the next few days. Did you want something to drink or maybe to eat?” Felicity started babbling he gave her a smile. “Wait I only have two-day old pizza and cereal; I don’t cook cause I’m bad at it. I burn water, don’t ask!”

He started to laugh, “Sorry you burnt water, how?”

“I was coding and wanted Mac and Cheese. I forgot the water on the stove and burnt the water.” Felicity blew a random hair out of her face.

“I’m good actually, kind of beat.” Oliver easily confused. “Just point me to where I’m laying my head.”

Oliver thought he was just going to crash on the couch which looked comfy but small.

“Oh follow me,” Felicity passed by him, lightly brushing against his arm leaving goosebumps on his arm. She headed down the hall towards her bedroom, she turned the opposite direction and opened a closed door.

“Here you go, I changed the sheets and there is more pillows storage bench in front of the bed. The bathroom is right outside the door to our right and my bedroom is right across the hall. But you don’t need to know that or you may, I don’t know.” Felicity laughed nervously.

“Anyways, I’ll let you settle in and get to bed. I’ll see you in the morning, good night Oliver.” She went on to her tip-toes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Good night. Felicity.” He said placing his hand on her hip.

Felicity walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She leaned against it and took a huge breath, “Wow.” She said as she leaned for a few more seconds.

On the other side of the door, Oliver rested his head against the door. H sighed, he was going to turn his head to kiss her on the lips. But he chickened out, he missed her lips on his. This was going to be a long two days living so close to her. She was right across the hall.

Felicity laid in bed and worked on her tablet, he was barely making her wonder of he just passed out from being tired. Her tablet slipped out of her hands as fell asleep.

Oliver laid in bed, the room smelled like Felicity. He closed his eyes with a smile on his face. Knowing that she would be in his dreams tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 will be part 2 and there will be some smut in the next chapter YAY!!!!!


	16. So That Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the pervious chapter....FYI this chapter as smut...So lets see how our roommates are dealing with each other and all that sexual tension comes to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone...thanks for the kudos and comments. I hope you like this chapter, it's my first time writing smut for Olicity so let me know how I did :)

Felicity rolled over and took a deep breath, the strong smell of bacon came into her nose. Her eyes snap open and she sat straight up. She took another sniff of the air and yup that was bacon. Now she was curious, she slipped out of bed and made her way to the kitchen.

Slowly tip towing down the hall and around the corner to peek into the kitchen. Oliver was standing at the stove wearing a pair of sweats and a green t-shirt. He was moving a spatula around the frying pan, what was he doing.

“Good morning Felicity,” Oliver said not even turning around. Felicity let out a eep. He smiles as he flips the bacon over.

“Umm good morning,” she mumbles. “What are you doing?” She leans against the frame of the kitchen opening.

“I’m making us some breakfast,” Oliver said over his shoulder. “Hope that’s okay?” he finally turns around and takes in what Felicity was wearing. She was in a black tank top with a purple bow and arrow and black shorts that showed off her creamy legs.

“Where or I mean when did you get food,” Felicity stood up straight. “I mean I had no food in the fridge, I think I had some mustard and soy sauce.”

“I was up early for my run and I realised you had no food so on my way back I picked up breakfast food. Hope bacon and French toast is good?”

“French Toast!” she perked up.

“You like French Toast?”

“I love French Toast; my mouth is already watering.” She walked over to stand beside him, she could smell him through the bacon. Musk and pine trees, that made her mind go totally blank.

“Good, now the coffee is almost ready so is breakfast. Go and sit, I’ll dish everything us and serve.” Oliver smiled at her, she hurried over to her breakfast bar and sat down on the stool.

He dished up the French Toast and some bacon, he carried her plate and some maple syrup over to where she was sitting. Placing the plate in front of her, she looked up at him and gave him the biggest smile her has ever seen.

“Hope you enjoy it,” Oliver said as he walked back to the stove. He dished up his plate and went over to sit beside Felicity. She was pouring a bunch of syrup all over her French Toast. As he poured some syrup over his toast a deep moan came from beside him. He stopped his movements and looked at her, her eyes were closed and she was crewing slowly. Another moan came from her throat, ‘Jesus’ he thought to himself what would she sound like when was underneath him with his mouth attached to her body.

“This is amazing,” Felicity said as she took a piece of bacon and bit into it. “Where did you learn to cook like this?”

“Well between Raisa out maid/nanny I had when I was living at home and one of my old friends Sargent Wilson, they taught me how to cook for myself.” Oliver thought back to his overseas stent. He frowned and looked at Felicity as she looked at him.

“Everything okay?” Felicity asked as she placed her hand on his arm.

“Yeah I just was thinking back in the past,” Oliver snapped out of his memory. He smiled at her as she looked at him with a worried look. She went back to eating her breakfast. She looked like she was enjoying every bite she took, every now and then you could hear small moans. Making Oliver think of dirty things with those sounds. They finished breakfast and Oliver gathered up the plates to do the dishes.

“What are your plans for today?” Oliver asked as he was washing dishes. Felicity walked up beside him and grabbed a towel to dry the them.

“Well I’m meeting Sara and Nyssa for lunch and some shopping them coming him to relax and have a movie night. What about you?”

“Meeting Tommy for lunch and hangout,” Oliver said as he placed a plate on the dryer, just as Felicity was reaching for the same plate. There hands touched briefly, both of them retracted their hands quickly. They looked at each other, there eyes staring deeply into each others. Oliver drops the plate and Felicity dropped the towel.

Oliver reached to grabbed Felicity by the back of the neck, his lips hungrily took Felicity’s as they back up finally backing into something solid. Felicity wraps her arms around his neck and he deepens the kiss. His tongue lightly gilded along Felicity’s mouth and she moans as she opens her mouth to let his tongue explore more of her mouth. As their tongues tangle together, he lifts Felicity up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He walks over to the ledge of the counter placing her on top. Detaching his lips from her full lips, he moves down to her jaw kissing down her neck.

Felicity hands dragged through his hair, as he kissed and nipped her skin. She grinded against him and she could feel his erection against her thing pajama shorts. He made his way back up to her swollen lips, taking them with passion again. Felicity slipped her hand underneath Oliver’s t-shirt, as she instantly touched skin she caressed his skin on the side of his stomach. She lifted his shirt up and over his head, dropping it on the floor beside them. She felt his hands on her hips, her fingers going underneath the waistband. They were so caught up in what they were doing that they didn’t hear their phones going off. But all of a sudden, Felicity’s house phone rings making both of them jump back from the sudden noise.

“What the…” Oliver jumped back from between Felicity’s legs.

Felicity was breathing heavy, Oliver looked at her and then at the phone. “Oh, oh,” she jumps down and rushes over to the phone. Oliver leans against the counter, he watches her as she talked in the phone. He wasn’t paying attention to what she was saying, she was flushed from what they were just doing.

“Yeah okay, I’ll be there right after a shower and I get dressed,” Felicity says as she looks at Oliver and smiles.

Oliver frowns as he bends down to pick up his shirt that was discarded on the floor. Felicity hung up the phone and looked at Oliver, she didn’t know what to say at this moment. He was slipping on his shirt, slowly sliding it down his body. She felt her mouth to make sure she wasn’t drooling.

“Is everything okay?” Oliver finally spoke breaking the silence that was between them.

“Yeah that was Sara, they wanted to make sure we were still meeting up.” She said adjusting her shirt.

“Oh okay,” Oliver said.

“I’m going to go shower, because I’m sticky, I mean I need to shower off the syrup from breakfast.” Felicity said mentally face palming herself.

“Yeah okay,” Oliver said trying not to sound disappointed.

“Yeah okay.” Felicity said hurrying to her room and then to the shower. Oliver finished up the dishes and headed to his room. He really needs to actually talk to Felicity about was going on between the two of them. He laid on his bed thinking about how she felt between her legs.

By the time he came out of his room after having a very cold shower, Felicity already left for the day. He grabbed his stuff and left to meet Tommy, hopefully he could help him get his mind off of the beautiful blond that he was sharing this small place with.

 

Hours later, Oliver pulled up to the curb behind Felicity’s car. After a couple of hours of shooting the shit with Tommy, he knew he needed to some back here to have a much needed talk with Felicity. He got off his bike and headed up the stairs. He reached for the door knob finding it unlocked. He shakes his head and walked in to Felicity’s living room.

Felicity sat on the couch, she was relaxing after a long day of shopping with her two favorite people. She told them what happen this morning. Thinking Sara would say something, she was surprised when Nyssa asked her why she didn’t jump him after the phone call or why she even answered it. She took a huge sip of her wine that she just opened, as she sat and watch an old Supernatural show when she heard his bike pulled up outside.

As she downed the rest of her wine in the glass, she heard the door knob and the door opened. Oliver walked in and he just looked at her. “Hey,” he said placing his helmet on the floor.

“Hello,” Felicity said as she poured some more wine in her glass.

“How was your day?” Oliver asked as her stood there awkwardly.

“Good, shopped and had some good girl talk,” Felicity said as she took a drink of wine. “How was your?”

“It was good, guy time you know.” Oliver said as he stepped closer. Felicity shifted so she made room for him on the couch.

“Felicity, can we talk?” Oliver said as he sat down. “I wanna talk about this morning, I know that….” Felicity flew across the couch and wrapped herself around Oliver. Her lips were on his, he tasted like beer and mint. She wrapped her arms around his neck, she took a nip at his lips. He started kissing her back, but he stopped. “Felicity,” he detached his lips from hers. She stops and looks at him, there was a moment when the look on her face was sad. God he loved her so much and you know what screw this.

“Screw it,” he leaned over and took Felicity’s face in his hands. He caressed her cheek and he took her lips again. She moaned as he slipped his tongue along her bottom lip and into her mouth. They kissed for a few minutes, wanting to change positions Felicity swung her leg over Oliver’s lap to straddle him. She starts to grind her hips into his, she could feel his hardness against her core. His arms wrap around her pulling her closer to him, he started kissing down her neck.

“Oh god,” Felicity moaned as Oliver’s mouth connected with her sensitive collarbone. His hands went under her shirt caressing the skin underneath the material of the shirt. Felicity sat up a bit, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and tossed it over her head on to the floor. Oliver’s mouth glided his mouth down her skin to settle between her cleavage. Kissing the newly exposed skin, his tongue swiping between her breasts.

“You taste like cupcakes,” Oliver said as he broke away from her chest. “Vanilla cupcakes.”

“My body wash,” Felicity said as she looked down at him.

“I like it,” he said placing his lips on her skin again. She grinded in to him again when he hit a certain part of her neck.

“Oliver,” he stops around the top of her breast. He looks into her eyes, his eyes almost black from the passion between them. “Let’s move this into the bedroom.”

“Are you sure?” Oliver didn’t want to move to fast with her. Felicity nodded, she was going to get up but he stopped her. “Felicity just hold on.”

Felicity’s eyes went wide, Oliver slowly stood up and wrapping her legs completely around his back. He walked slowly towards the bedrooms, he paused as he looked her door. She was kissing his neck and then stopped when she realized they stopped between the doors. She nodded towards her door, his hands where spread wide along her back. They stepped through the doorway, Felicity’s room was just like her. Bright and cheerful, he looked over at the bed walking them over to it. He sat down and Felicity settle on his lap again, she pushed him down on to the mattress. Her hand glided across his chest, placing a kiss where his heart and small scar was. She connected with his lips again as he sat up, slowly gliding his hand down her bare back. Finally settling his hand on her ass, he picked her up and laid her down on the mattress.

A giggle escaped from her mouth, Oliver looked up and lifted his eyes brows. She smiled, he started kissing down her chest making his way to her belly button. Again her hands came in Oliver’s hair. His butterfly kisses were tickling her, he reached her belly button and gave it a quick kiss. His hand came up and covered his hand over her bra covered breast. Messaging it slowly, a soft moan as he made his way back up to meet his hand. He slowly moved down the cup of her bra taking her rosy nipple in his mouth, quickly forming into a pebble as soon as his tongue whispered across her nipple.

“Oh god,” Felicity moaned as she scraped her fingers along Oliver’s shoulders. He moves over the breast, repeating the same thing. She has never been this sensitive when she’s been with other men. Her bra was bunched up underneath her boob. Oliver traveled down towards her belly button again.

“Mmm, you taste amazing.” Oliver said as he kissed below her belly button. His lips settle in top of her pants, he unbuttons the top of her jeans. The top of her underwear peeked through the top, green lace with a small bow on the top. He moved her jeans down her hips, she lifted her butt slightly so he could pull her jeans down her legs.

As soon as her jeans were off, Oliver started kissing up her legs. Switching between her legs until her reached her core. Her lace covered slit was damp as he rubs his mouth against the soften lace. His fingers come and lightly trace the outline of her underwear. He moved the underwear aside, his tongue swiped across the dampen area.

“Fuck you even taste amazing here.” Oliver said as his mouth engulfed her clit. He sucked on the nub as his played around her wet opening. He slowly slid his fingers inside of her.

“Oh god,” Felicity arched up from the mattress. “Fuck Oliver,” she grabbed his head and pushed him into her more. He switched between sucking and licking her clit, sending little sparks of delight all over her body. His fingers continue to slid in and out of her. He adds another finger, stretching her a bit more open. He lightly nips her clit, her body into overdrive. She could feel her orgasm beginning to form. Her skin became damp and her whole body could feel everything that he was doing. His tongue exploring everything down there, his tongue tracing over her clit. Finally, the slowness of his fingers, his tongue stopped moving just as his teeth grazed her clit. Her whole body exploded in pleasure, “Oh god yes yessss…” her back came off the mattress again.

She slumped on the bed again, Oliver traced his lips back up her body until he reached her breathless lips again. He took her lips again, she could taste herself on his lips and tongue. She moaned against his mouth, there tongues fighting against each other.

“Condom?” he asked breaking their kiss. Felicity pointed to the drawer beside her bed. He reached over and opened the drawer, Felicity continued to kiss his neck. Felicity was fiddling with the button his pants. She snuck her hand inside the waist band, she felt his cock. Wrapping her hand around him, she lightly stroked him.

His head came up as he pulled the packet out of the drawer, she pumped a few more times. His hand came down to stop hers, “Don’t, I’m barely keeping it together. I want to be inside you.” He kisses her lips and shucks off his pants and underwear. His fingers take the top of her underwear and drags them down her legs.

“God your fucking beautiful,” he said as he climbed back fully on the bed. He took her mouth again and kissed her already swollen lips.

“So are you, I mean sexy,” Felicity said with a mini babble. “Yeah sexy, you’re fucking sexy.” She looked at him from top to bottom, he was beautiful. He was larger then she thought he was. She didn’t know if his cock would fit inside of her.

Oliver smiled as he ripped the package opened and looked at her. He slipped the condom on and lined himself up to her opening. He leaned down and kissed her again, his elbow was beside her head as she grazed her hand along his arm. He slowly slides into her as he kissed her neck, they both moaned as he slid farther and father in to her slickness.

“Oh Oliverrrr…” Felicity voice carried throughout the room, Oliver stilled. “Are you okay?” he worried.

“Yeah, I’m good. Your huge I didn’t think you would fir. But I’m good, keep going. Yeah keep going.” He started to move, slipping his hand between them. Her arms wrapped her arms around his neck. He slipped out of her, then pushed back in. She moaned as he changed position slightly, he picked up the pace slightly.

“Oh god, yes don’t stop.” Felicity said as she wrapped her leg around Oliver’s lower back. Oliver grabbed her leg and raised her leg up on to his lower arm. He picked up the pace as she lifted himself up a bit.

“Touch yourself, baby.” Oliver said as he continued to pump himself in to this beautiful woman. They both moaned as they reached the point explosions with there bodies. Her hand touched her swollen clit, he body jumped from the sensation of her hand and him pumping inside of her.

“Felicity, oh god…” Oliver belted out as he was slipping in and out of her. Finally, between his last push inside of her, he could feel her clinch around his cock. That action made him finally let go, he came with a loud fuck coming out of his mouth.

“Oh god,” Felicity moaned as she was coming down from the second orgasm in the last 15 minutes. “Oh god,” she said as Oliver leaned forward, he took her lips again and was till inside of her. Soft but inside her.

Finally slipping out of her, he took the condom off tying the top. He got up and looked at Felicity, her skin was slightly flushed and it was beautiful. He slipped in to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth. Walking it to the bedroom, Felicity was stretched out on the bed. “So that happened?” she smiled up at him.

“I’m glad it did,” he said coming over and cleaning her up a bit. “You okay?”

“I’m perfect,” she said stretched like a cat and crooked her finger. “Come back to bed.”

He smiled, throwing the cloth over to the basket on the other side of the room. He climbed back into bed and wrapped himself around Felicity. They laic there starring at each other as they touched one another. They fall asleep with each other hand on each other.

 

Felicity opened her eyes, the sun was peeking through the blinds. Her while body was warm, she woke completely as an arm tighten around her. Finally, she remembered what happen last night. Oliver and her were going to talk but that didn’t happen because she kissed him and it lead them to the bedroom. Last night was the most amazing thing she had done in a while.

Oliver woke up when her breathing changed, he pulled her closer to him. He buried his head into her hair, she till smelled like cupcakes but with a smell of sex too.

“Mmm, good morning.” He mumbled into her hair.

“Morning,” she said with sleep in her voice. She rolled over in his arms to face him.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked as he reached up and moved the hair out of her eyes.

“It was the best sleep I’ve had in a while,” she answers as she pulled him in for a kiss. Before he could say anything, she pushed him back on the bed. She lifted her leg over his body and straddled him. She could feel his erection against her butt. She bent down to reach the drawer, pulling out a condom she felt his mouth take her nipple. Giving it a past over with his tongue she moaned as she straighten up. She lifted herself up to move down his legs. She bent over and wrapped her mouth around his hard cock. Taking him deep in her mouth, she could hear him moan as she dragged her tongue along the bottom of his dick. Popping it from her mouth as she looked up at him. She smiled as she ripped the condom open, gently sliding it along his cock. Pumping him as she raised herself up, slowly sinking down on to his hardness.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned as she sank all the way down. Oliver’s hands came up and settled on her hips. She adjusted to his size again.

“Felicity,” Oliver strand out. She started rocking back and forth, she leaned down and kissed Oliver on the lips. Her tongue swiping his bottom lip, he opened his mouth. Her tongue battled his as she started to move ore on his cock. He knew he wasn’t going to last long. She placed her hands on his chest, pushing herself up. Felicity started to move even more now, as she rolled her hips then started to bounce slightly up and down.

“Oh fuck, Felicity don’t stop.” Oliver voiced was raised. “God damn,” he reached up and pinched Felicity’s nipple.

“Oh Oliver,” Felicity screamed as Oliver’s hand came down her stomach. His thump lightly pressed against her swollen clit. “Fuuccckkk!!” she could feel her orgasm coming quickly. In the heat of the moment, Oliver sat up and wrapped his arms around her. They both started moving together, moaning took over the room. “FELICITY!” he yells, just as “OLIVER!” came out of Felicity’s mouth. They slumped down on to each other. All their limbs were tangled around each other as they got their breaths regulated.

“Felicity,” Oliver whispered in her ear. “You okay?”

“I think you killed me,” she said as she rested her head against his shoulders. Oliver laughed as Felicity lifted her head up and looked into Oliver’s eyes. There sweaty bodies sticking to each other. Oliver swept her hair away from her face, he kissed her neck as she rolls her hips against him. Still semi-hard inside of her, “I’m starving.” She blurts out, Oliver twists her around and lays her on the bed, slipping out of her.

“Why don’t you go shower and I’ll start some food,” Oliver said as he kisses her lips and gets up to disposed of the condom.

“Okay,” she gets up from the bed and walks by him. Lightly caressing her fingers along the base of Oliver’s spine.

About 10 minutes later, Felicity walks into the kitchen wearing only a short bath robe. Oliver was dishing some eggs into a plate with toast. She leans against the frame of the kitchen; he was only wearing boxers as he moves around her kitchen. She can’t believe what happen in the last 12 hours, she knew that there was a connection with Oliver. But this took it to a whole new level last night. Leaning her head against the wall, yes she was in love with this man.

Oliver knew she was there, standing there watching him do his thing in the kitchen. He smelled her cupcake body wash enter the room, he just stood there and finished cooking the egg scramble. He dished into two plates, he turned around and smiled at her. “Just in time, breakfast is ready.” Felicity smiled and sat on the bar stool, a cup of coffee and plate of food in front of her.

“Smells delicious,” she said as she took a bite of the eggs. “Mmm yup so good.”

Oliver smiles at her, he put his hand on her exposed thigh. They ate quietly with each other, they felt comfortable with each other. Felicity slipped her hand in to his. Oliver had a small smile on his face. As they finished up eating, Oliver’s phone started to ring. He got up and answered the phone that was sitting on the end table by the couch.

He walked in to the living room and he spoke to someone that had to with his apartment. He hung up the phone and walked back to the breakfast bar. “Everything okay?” she asked.

“Yeah it’s all good. I’ll be back in to my apartment by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Oh okay,” Felicity tired not sound disappointed.

“Yeah, so you are still stuck with me for another night. What are we to do?” he smirked.

“Oh, I’ve have a couple of ideas, but we can figure it out.” Felicity said kissing Oliver on his lips. Oliver’s hand settled on her thigh again, then it moves up her legs towards her core. Oliver’s eyebrows go up when he realizes she has nothing on underneath.

“Oh yeah, we can think of a few things,” he takes his hand away and takes the empty plates away. Felicity sat there and thought about how this was going to work they would figure it out together. She went to help him with the small number of dishes.

“I’m going to have a shower,” Oliver finished wiping the counter. “Then we can decide what to do today.” He lightly slaps Felicity’s ass and she gave a yelp. She stuck out her tongue and he laughed as he walked away. She just shook her head as she put away the dishes. This was going to be interesting from now wasn’t it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter there will be some action and someone from the past comes back to cause trouble.


	17. Please Don't Be Dead!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade decides to come after Oliver, just as Oliver was heading out for a nice night with his girl. As Felicity is trying to find him, he is getting what Slade thinks he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for such a delay for this chapter. it's been a busy few weeks. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter!!!
> 
>  
> 
> FYI THERE IS SOME MENTION OF TORTURE AND MILD VIOLENCE!!

Oliver was walking out of his apartment, he was on his way to Felicity’s for a date night. They were doing a movie with Chinese food, he was going to pick up the food and head to her place. He stepped off the curb and clicked the button to unlock his car.

“Hey kid,” the Australian accent from the night of his disastrous first date with Felicity. He turned around and saw the face that the voice was connected too. His keys dropped on the ground beside his feet.

“Slade?” Oliver voiced cracked as he couldn’t believe who was standing in front of him. “I thought you were…”

“Dead! Yeah not so much, you thought you would never see me again. Leaving me for dead on the beach, barely breathing. You were wrong,” he took a step forward total revealing himself fully. A black patch over his right eye, he was bigger then Oliver last saw him.

“How?” was the only thing that came out of Oliver’s mouth.

“You see kid. Revenge makes your body do amazing things. Knowing you were alive kept me going till someone found me on that beach you left me to die on.” Slade bit out. “Now it’s time you get what’s coming to you.”

Two men came out of know where and grabbed Oliver by both arms. He was dragged to a waiting black van, Slade followed them. “Let’s have some fun.”

 

Felicity was finishing up her make-up as she looked at her phone. Oliver was usually early for there dates. He was only five minutes late, but her stomach started to get nervous. She walked in to her living room and tool a final look at herself in the mirror. She smoothed out the bottom of her red dress. Even thought they were staying in for a dinner and a movie, she wanted to dress up for him. They didn’t usually have time to go and have a night out. She sat down on the couch and waited for Oliver. Hopefully it was just traffic and that was all. She looked at her phone again, now it’s fifteen minutes late. She picks up her phone and presses Oliver’s number, it started to ring.

“Come on,” Felicity mumbled to herself as she continued to listen to the ringing to connect her to her boyfriend. The phone cut off and Oliver’s voicemail, “Hey Oliver, just wanted to see if you’re okay. Hopefully you didn’t forget about our date tonight…just call me okay.”

She paused and quickly hung up her phone, she got up from her couch and started to pas back and forth. With each passing moment she was getting more and more nervous. She was going when she kept looking at her phone every few seconds.

“Screw this,” she grabbed her keys and headed out her door. She got into her car and started towards Oliver’s loft.

She pulled up 10 minutes later to find Oliver’s car still parked in front of his building. She got out and walked up to his car. She looked around and no sign of anything out of place. Taking out her phone and dialed Oliver again.

“Come on,” Felicity mumbled to herself.

At that moment she could hear the ringtone she had on his phone for her. There was a light coming from underneath Oliver’s car. She got down on her knees and picked up his phone. Panic washed over her as she looked around.

“Oliver,” she whispered. She looked over farther down the car and saw his keys laying under the wheel of the car. “Damn it!” Felicity picked up his keys and she knew something was wrong. She rushed back to her car, she needed her computers so she took off towards the precinct.

 

As Oliver felt his body ache as she regained conscious again. Last thing he remembers was going to pick up Felicity for there date, then Slade. That made Oliver’s eyes popped open, “Slade,” he found his voice. The left side of his face hurt and he could feel his other shoulder was dislocated.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Slade’s voice rang through the room. Oliver looked around the room, it was small with a small window at the top of the room. A small light was above the as Slade came into view. He raised his arm and punched Oliver in the jaw, he could taste blood automatically. He looked up at Slade and saw him smile.

“Not looking so pretty anymore are you?” Slade spat out as he punched him in the gut.

“Fuck you, Slade.” Oliver said as he spits out the blood that collected in his mouth.

“Well, Well,” Slade walked around the back of Oliver’s chair. “You got some spunk in you now.”

Oliver struggled against his restraints that were tired behind his back and at his ankles. ‘Fuck’ he thought to himself, double knotted just like Slade taught him a few years ago.

“You are not going anywhere anytime soon, kid.” Slade said punching him one more time before leaving through the door. He leaned forward with the twinge of pain, his ribs are starting to hurt now.

Oliver moaned as he sat back up, straighten his back up. He’s assessing his injuries, his ribs are bruised for sure, his eye and cheek were swollen and cut. He could feel the blood running down his face, his jaw was sore as hell. He twisted his arms around the rope on his wrists.

His mind went straight to Felicity; he didn’t know how much time has pasted. She had to know something was wrong by now. He knew this wasn’t the end of the beatings, there was 3 years of revenge to get to. He says a small prayer that Felicity finds him and soon.

 

Felicity has been sitting at her desk for the last four hours. She pulled up the street cameras from around Oliver’s building, looking at four different cameras at different angles.

“Alright give me some clues, Oliver,” Felicity mumbled as she pressed play. She watched as the video plays, she watches Oliver come out of the building wearing nice date clothes. She watched him stop dead and look to his left. He stops dead when a body comes out of the shadows.

“Who in the hell are you?” Felicity whispers to herself as she looks around at the darken room. She looks back at the screen, Oliver’s face was paled and shocked. He looked at Oliver’s lips and he seen him mouth, ‘Slade’.

“Slade?” Felicity repeated as she watched the exchanged between her Oliver and this stranger.

As the stranger took a step forward a van pulled up and a door opened on the side.

“What the hell?” Felicity said as two men caught out and walked out towards Oliver’s back. “No, No, Nooo,” she yelled as the two men grabbed Oliver. Slade walked up to Oliver and punched him right in the jaw. Knocking Oliver out instantly, he slumped over as the men threw him in to the van.

“Oh god,” Felicity said as she covered her mouth with her hand. She grabbed her phone and dialed the first number she tapped.

“Hello,” a groggy voice answered the phone. Felicity took a breath and glad that Dig was the first one she called.

“Dig, something…happened…Oliver…kidnapped…” Felicity was trying to get everything out but she wasn’t making any sense.

“What’s going on?” Diggle sounded more awake now.

“We were going on date tonight,” Felicity paused. “He was late, so I decided to go to his place to see if everything was okay. I found his phone and keys laying on the ground by his car. I came to the station and have been trying to find him.” She rambled on.

“Okay, Felicity Ill be right there. Call everyone else and we will be there as soon as possible.”

“Okay, okay.” She hung up her phone and called the rest of the unit. She didn’t know what to do she just continued combing through video footage. Joe and Roy were first to arrive, then Quentin, Dig and Cisco.

Felicity ran up and wrapped her arms around Lance’s neck. “Okay sweetheart, what’s going on that you call us all here at $30 in the morning?”

“Oliver’s been kidnapped,” Felicity turned around and addressed the while group for the next half an hour. They went over the video and tracking the van the best they could. They lost the van on the corner of Signal Hill and 3rd Avenue.

Felicity slammed her fists down on her desk, “Damn it.” The men jumped and were woken up by it. “In lost the damn van, where did it go?” She got up from her desk and walked over to the city map.

‘Please don’t be dead’ was the only thing Felicity is thinking while she stares at the map.

 

Oliver felt the slap across his face, his eyes open slowly. He looked up and Slade was standing over him, “Hello Oliver,” he smiled as he punched Oliver in the gut. Oliver felt a slight crack, he groaned as Slade grabbed his face. “Time for a little payback!” Oliver looked behind him at the table full of tools and knifes. Slade picked up a hunting knife. “Ready?” Slade swung around and slashed the knife across his chest, blood gushed out across his dress shirt. He bit his lip as the pain coursed through his body.

The knife took a swipe along his left arm, “Had enough yet?” Oliver looked up and gave him a dirty look. “Nope,” he popped the ‘p’ at the end. He dropped the knife on the table and picked up the machete. Two of Slade’s goons came out of the darkness and pulled Oliver out of the chair. Slade kicked the chair out of the way, there was chains hanging from the ceiling.

Oliver was hooked up by the arms, Slade walked around Oliver lightly gliding the blade across his shirt. Oliver tried twisting around to test his strength on the chain, they were strongly bolted on the ceiling. Just then Slade sliced his back wide open.

“Fuck,” Oliver gritted his teeth.

“What was that, Mr. Queen?” Slade sliced his back again as he dragged the blade to his side. Oliver could feel the blood dripping down his back. “Does that hurt. Oliver? Because we haven’t even started what I want to do to you.”

“Do what you will, Slade.” Oliver gritted out as he moved around and his cut skin moved in a different way.

“Oh I will,” Slade punched him in the side just above his cut. Slade walks over to the table again and picked up a cross bow and let go of the trigger. The arrow ended up in Oliver’s right leg, finally he grunted loudly.

“Oh did that hurt? Too bad.” Slade said as he loaded another arrow and shot it just as quick. It landed in his right shoulder, “Fuck!” Oliver yelled.

“Well finally some response to what is going on here.” Slade as he threw the bow on the table. He walked up to Oliver and grabbed his face roughly. “We are just getting started, brother.” Slade lets go of his face and walks out of the room.

“Jesus Christ,” Oliver finally lets out a huge breath. He goes over his injuries in his mind, 3 major cuts, bruises and cuts on his face, probably some broken ribs, arrow to shoulder and thigh. “This is only going to get worse.” He mumbled to himself.

 

Felicity was going over what building were in the area were the van disappeared. She wasn’t going to give up, she had to find him. “Come one, come on,” she talked to herself as she went over each building she could dig up.

“Lis,” Roy said as he stepped up next to her. “Thea went over to your place and picked up some clothes to change into.” Felicity looked at Roy with a blank look, “You’ve been in this for the last 12 hours,” Roy looked down and then back up at Felicity.

Felicity snapped out of her trance, “Oh yeah, this was for Oliver. It was date night.” She looked around at everyone that was looking at her. “Yeah, I’ll go change.” She looked at Lance as she passed by to head to change out of her dress and heels.

Minutes later, in fresh clothing and splash of water on her face. She walked back to her desk when her phone binged and she looked at what the notice was. Her face popped up and she ran back in to the room. This time, Barry and Thea were standing in the main room.

“Hey Lis,” Barry and Thea both said. “We are here to help with anything.” She looked up and saw that it was daylight. “When did the sun come up?” she asked as she went over to her computer.

“About an hour ago, Felicity.” Joe said as he walked over to give her a pat on the shoulder.

“Oh,” Felicity remembered why she was rushing in here. “I think I found a lead.” She walked over to the white board, “There was a hit on one of the warehouses in the area that the van went missing. 5066 3rd Ave was purchased only two weeks ago by a shell corporation. I’m tracking who the corp belongs to but I keep getting pulled in different directions.”

“Okay team, let’s get out there and search this corner. Roy, John and Thea take Signal Hill side, the rest of us will take the other. Cisco man the radio for all of us.”

Everyone nodded and grabbed their side arms to head out. Felicity grabbed her tablet and gun, she needed to find Oliver and soon she didn’t know what she would do if she lost him.

“Don’t worry, Lis. We will find Ollie and he will be just find.” Thea said giving her a hug as they were walking down to the cars.

“Yeah okay.” Felicity said as she strapped on her bulletproof vest. They pact into the 2 black SUVs and towards there targeted area. The arrived about 15 minutes they were at the corner where the van was seen.

“Alright, we know what we are looking for.” Lance said heading down 3rd Ave. felicity had her tablet out and checking the layouts out of each building. She stopped out in front of the building that the shell corporation owns. Joe stood beside her, “What’s the word?”

“The floor plans are basic; 3 levels are shown on the plans. I hope this is where Oliver is…”

“Felicity, if your guy is telling you he’s here. Then he’s here.” Joe said in his quiet monotone voice. Joe patted her shoulder as she back her tablet away and draw her gun.  
“Alright let’s get your man back.” Joe chuckled as she stepped in front of her to open the door to the front of the store.

 

Oliver could tell by his arms that he’s been hanging there for awhile. They were aching and cramped, the door opened and Slade walked back in pulling something behind him.

“Hello again kid,” Slade had a wicked smile come on his face. “Remember that mission where we were captured on that boat in the South Pacific, the torture we went through those two weeks. Remember what they used on us,” he swung what was behind him.

Oliver flashed back to that dangerous mission, getting captured, the torture with electric shock and water torture. Oliver looked up and saw the batteries hooked up to cables. “Slade, don’t not like this.” 

“You are getting what you deserve,” Slade got into his face. “You deserve 10x over what you put me through.” He punched Oliver in the deep cut on his side, Oliver grunted. One of his minions came over to him and doused him with water. Slade turned on the batteries, looking over at Oliver.

“Time to get started,” Slade said as he touched the two ends of the cables together making them spark. He walked over and touched the ends to Oliver’s chest. The pain rushed through his body, he grunted with pain as his body moved around in his chains. The pain was intense; Slade took the cables away. Oliver took a deep breath in and felt his skin burning. Slade slammed the cables on to his sides and pained hit him again. Oliver gritted his teeth making sure he didn’t show weakness.

“Well, well.” Slade said as her dropped the cables from Oliver’s body. “You have learned to keep your mouth shut, finally.”

The last time he went through this he couldn’t stand the pain, he talked after an hour and half of torture. He was weak back then, Slade got most of torture after that. “Remember what happened after they dragged us off the boat. REMEMBER!!”

They dragged them off the boat, Slade was unconscious and almost dead. They told him to run or they will kill him. He looked down at Slade and he ran, right in to the bush. He left Slade to die on that beach.

“I remember,” Oliver whispered. “What did you say?” Slade grabbed his face.

“I REMEMBER!!” He yelled at Slade’s face.

“Good,” Slade smirked as he laid the cable on his body again. This time he kept them on Oliver. He couldn’t take the pain anymore, he let out a scream.

 

Felicity and Joe were walking towards the back storage room when they heard a muffed scream coming from the floor below them. Joe looked back at Felicity, her eyes went wide and complete dread came over her. Joe was speaking to Cisco to get everyone to this location.

Felicity was looking for a door to lead to the level below from where they were standing. There were two doors to lead there, she moved over to one closest to her. She looked at the door, she didn’t want to wait. She needed to get to Oliver now. She knew she had the right place, her hand was on the door knob.

“Felicity,” she could feel Lance’s hand on her arm. “You ready for this, let’s get in there with clear heads. No distractions, let’s get him back. After this is over we need to talk about Oliver and you.” Lance smiled and snapped his gun back. Felicity turned the knob and opened the door fully.

The small flashlights were lighting the way down the stairs. One by one they made it down the stairs finally reaching the bottom. Another scream louder this time came from the other side of the building.

At that moment 3 men came out if a room, John, Lance and Roy shot them before they could pull any weapons of there own. They continued forward coming closer to the door that screamed came from.

“Well, well Oliver the man with accent said muffed through the door. “Finally your breaking again. You’re weak and pathetic.”

Felicity’s stomach dropped when she heard that, he was none of those things. He was strong, confident and amazing human beings. Joe and Roy looked at leach other before they kicked in the door.

The snap of the door startled Slade just as he was going to stick Oliver with power cables. “What the hell?” he said.

“Freeze,” Joe had his gun pointed at Slade. Felicity stepped into the room finally getting a full view, she gasped. “Well hello again Ms. Smoak.”

Felicity looked at the large man, “Again?”

“Yes, we briefly met a few weeks ago. You were in a lovely red number.”

“I don’t fucking know you.” Felicity spat out as she pointed her gun at the man’s body.

He looks at Oliver, “Isn’t she lovely, Your Felicity.” Oliver looked up and all he could see was part of her golden halo. “Felicity,” he groaned out as he tried to lift his head more.

Slade rammed the cables into his lower abdomen and he let out a scream.

“Please stop hurting him…please.” Felicity pleads with Slade.

“Sorry sweetheart,” Slade looks around at the group and at Felicity. “He has to pay for what he did.”

She lowers her gun and steps towards him, the rest of the group steps forward too. She stops them with her hand. “Then take me.”

No’s rang out throughout the room when that came out of her mouth. Oliver looked up at her with every strength in his body. “Please, baby don’t say that.” Oliver whispered looking up in to her eyes.

“Just stop hurting him. I’ll take his place,” she said laying her gun down.

“Felicity don’t,” Lance looked at her. She gave him a wink, letting him know that she had a plan. She walked over to where the two men where. She got up to Oliver and saw the blood and cuts all over him.

“Oh Oliver,” Felicity whispered. She wanted to touch him but she had a plan. Slade grabbed her arms pulling her towards him. She could feel him breath in as his nose buried in her hair.

“Now dear, you are willing to sacrifice yourself for this piece of shit here,” Slade talked loudly enough for everyone to hear.

“Yes,” she whispered. “I can’t hear you.”

“YES,” she yelled. “I would do anything to save Oliver.”

A smile appeared in Slade’s face. “Is this love, Ms. Smoak? Because if it is you picked the wrong man to fall for.” Felicity struggled against Slade’s strong hold. She looked up at Oliver and saw that he was staring at her the best he could. “Oh it is, isn’t? Well isn’t it just perfect. Another person that will die for your sorry ass.” He grabbed the knife sitting on the table beside her. Just her luck she was close enough to grab the first thing her hand landed on. A double syringe slid up her arm sleeve and she hid in the cuff of her jacket.

Slade yanked her over to stand in front of Oliver, he looked up at her. “Slade don’t, just let her go.”

“You know I though you had a thing for stronger women, but I must say she is a force in her own right. Isn’t she?” He dragged his finger across her cheek, she shivered from the grossness of him.

“Just let her go, you fucking asshole.” Oliver gather all his strength to yell.

“Don’t you…” Slade raised the knife and pointed it at Oliver’s face. Just as Oliver distracted Slade, Felicity slipped the syringe out of her cuff slipping it in to hand. She raised her hand to reach behind her and stabbed him in the neck. Making sure she empties the entire thing into him.

“What the fuck?” Slade started to slur his words immediately. His grip let Felicity let go as he slipped to the floor. Felicity dropped syringe on the floor and she ran over to Oliver, she grabbed his face lightly. “Oliver, it’s okay. He’s down for now.”

She looked over as Roy and Joe slapped cuffs on the unconscious Slade and hulling him up. Lance and Diggle came over started to unlock the chains that had him hanging. Finally coming down, Oliver’s muscles were burning from being there for so long. Most of his weight was on her, he tried to lift himself off of her.

“Hey, hey,” Felicity said leaning against him. “Lean on me as much as you need, Oliver.”

He finally just collapsed on her completely. She wrapped her arms around him. “It’s okay, Oliver. We got you, I got you.” He finally relaxed enough for him to close his eyes. He was home in Felicity’s arms, he was safe.

The next thing he knew, he eyes bolted open and he was ling down. He took a breath in and he smelled disinfected cleaner, he looked around and saw that he was in a hospital. He felt a pressure on his right arm, he turned his head and saw blond hair laying on his arm. He could feel the hair in his fingers, so he started to play with it.

She was dreaming of Oliver and her lying in bed, he was playing with her hair. They just finished making love, she felt him lightly touching her golden hair. “Felicity,” he whispered in her ear. “Felicity, wake up.” Her eyes popped open and she remember she was in the hospital. She looked up and saw Oliver smiling down at her.

“Hi,” he said with more power in his voice.

“Oliver,” she said getting up and leaning on the bed close to his face. “You’re awake, are you okay? Do you need anything?”

“Felicity,” he looked at her. “Hunny, I’m fine.” He grabbed her hand on his face, he turned and kissed her hand. “I’m fine.”

Felicity took a deep breath and kissed his swollen lip. He winced, “Sorry, I just needed to make sure you know I’m glad your alight.”

“I’m glad you found me,” Oliver said.

“I will always find you,” Felicity said giving him another kiss.

She pulled the chair closer to the head of the bed, she sat back and grabbed his hand they both relaxed as Oliver fall back to sleep.

“I love you, Oliver Queen.” Felicity said to the unconscious body beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is some Olicity fluff....a conversation and some cute Felicity moments.


	18. Home Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what goes on when Oliver is staying with Felicity while he recovers from his injuries from Slade. From a couple a visits from people and what Oliver like to watch when Felicity isn't home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone sorry it's been forever since I've posted, but here is a new chapter. There is no excitement in this chapter just some domestic things between Oliver and Felicity. My muse is starting to disappear slowly from watching the new season, but I will continued to post as long as everyone wants to it just might be slower. 
> 
> BTW don't like the new bf for Felicity...big tool lol but I have faith in our Endgame couple...loving the heart eyes they keep throwing each other :)

Oliver woke up suddenly, he looked around and forgot where he was for a minute. He was staying at Felicity’s apartment for the last week since his kidnapping with Slade. She wouldn’t let him stay at his apartment by himself. So to make sure he didn’t hear Felicity’s loud voice, so far the last week she has been taking care of him.

He looked to his left side and Felicity was fast asleep beside him. He was so in love with this women, he couldn’t even find the words anymore. To take time off and take care of him, he was going to be off another couple of weeks. She still wants hi to here even though she will be working. She told him that she wants him to get better and not have to worry about having to go up and down stairs.

“Oliver…” she mumbled out as she still had he eyes completely closed. “Everything okay?”

Oliver looked down at her again. “Yeah I’m fine. Just had a nightmare.”

“Okay,” she said as she opened her eyes and sat up laying her hand on his arm. Oliver raised his hand and rested his hand on her cheek. “I’m fine, promise.”

Felicity relaxed a little and reached over to take his lips. She knew that he wasn’t sleeping properly since she brought him home a week ago. The last week was good as it could be despite the situation. She was changing his bandages from all the cuts and bruises that he got from Slade Wilson. But they were healing nicely.

Felicity broke the intimate kiss, “Oliver.” His hand travelled up the back if her shirt. The skin to skin contact made Felicity’s whole body hot. “Not yet.”

“Why?” he said breathless.

“You are healing; I don’t want to hurt you.” Felicity said. Oliver’s face dropped, he looked so disappointed. “But as soon as you are healed, we can do anything you want.” Felicity said in a low tone that made everything in his body jump alive. “But you have heal first.” She caressed his cheek.

All Oliver could do was nod, “Let’s go back to sleep.” Oliver said laying down, Felicity followed but she didn’t lay in his arms because she didn’t want to hurt him.

“Felicity come here, you wouldn’t hurt me.” Oliver said as he pulled her into his arms. “I just want to hold you.”

She slowly slipped into his arms and laid her arm across his stomach that wouldn’t hurt him the most. She flexed her fingers on the skin on his left side. “You okay?”

“I’m perfect,” He said as he closed his eyes. He fell asleep holding his girl and he was at peace.

 

Felicity opened her eyes, she felt overheated as she woke up. She was wrapped around Oliver’s body, he ratted so much heat when he slept. She slipped out of bed quietly and went in to the bathroom to shower. After getting dressed and headed to the kitchen to start making breakfast, Oliver was still fast asleep when she left the room. He needed as much sleep as he could, he kept telling her that he was fine, but deep down she knew that he was in pain every time he moved around to much. He was being suborn with not taking his pain pills, he only took them when she used her loud voice on him. As she got out the eggs to make an omelet, she decided that she was going to serve him breakfast in bed.

She turned on her music softly, so she wouldn’t wake Oliver from his deep sleep. She was wiggling her butt around in her black boyfriend jeans. She put on her music to 90’s list and was dancing to Spice Girls as she was mixing the eggs in the bowl.

Oliver slowly woke up, he felt coldness as he rolled over to fine Felicity’s side of the bed empty. His eyes popped open to see that the bed was completely empty. Suddenly he heard the muffed sound of music coming from the kitchen. he smiled as he could imagine what Felicity was doing in the kitchen. he slowly got up from the bed and hobbled out the door towards the kitchen to see of he was right.

He peaked around the corner and saw her dancing around in a black pants and pink tank top. She was dancing to an old 90’s boy band that Oliver couldn’t remember the name of. She looked so beautiful as she was waving her hips around with spatula in her hands. She flipped the eggs around and then turned around with eyes closed as she sang the chorus of the song.

“Ahh, Jesus Oliver,” she finally opened her eyes and saw Oliver leaning against the wall of her kitchen. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“I’m sorry,” Oliver said as he hobbled over to where Felicity was standing. “I didn’t mean to scare you, beautiful.” He tucked a blond hair behind Felicity’s ear.

She looked up in to his eyes and gave him a smile. “Why are you out of bed?” she asked as she pointed the spatula at him.

“You were missing from bed, I was all cold and lonely.” He said giving his best attempt of puppy dog eyes.

“You shouldn’t be out of bed, you are still recovering from everything,” she jestered to his body. “Plus I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.”  
“Really,” Oliver’s eyebrows went up. “Well I don’t want to ruin anything; I’ll go back to bed.”

Oliver limped back to the bedroom, he crawled back under the messy covers. Felicity and him were growing more and more closer since she pretty much gave him no choice that he would be staying at her place. Suddenly he moved a certain way and shooting pain went through his ribs. She was nursing him back to health slowly, his ribs were still pretty bruised from everything that happen with Slade. He loved her even more for it.

“Breakfast is ready,” she walked into the room carrying a wooden tray with both hands.

“Good I’m starving, but you know you didn’t have to cook me breakfast.” Oliver said trying to sit up more but got a painful look on his face.

“Be careful, Oliver,” Felicity said putting down the tray on the table beside her reading chair. “You shouldn’t be moving around so much.”

“I’m going stir crazy by not moving around so much. I need to build up my pain tolerance and working my muscles again.”

“I know Oliver, but I don’t want to hurt yourself more then you already have. The hospital just released you a week ago.” She raised her voice louder to get her point across.

“I just feel useless right now that’s all.” Oliver shoulder slumped down.

Felicity walked up to the bed beside him and laid her hand on his cheek. “I know you do, but I need you to heal properly so does Thea. You are the strongest men I know, but it’s okay to be hurt just this once. How about we make deal…” Oliver looked at her with his eyebrow up. Felicity shakes her head, “Nope not going to happen, but if you stay in bed a few more days to heal. Then when you fully healed.” She drops her voice. “We can break in your new handcuffs you had replaced.” She took a step back and looked him fully in the eyes.

Oliver’s eyes looked like large coins when he realised what she was referring too. “Really?” he spoke quietly not realising that they were alone. Felicity shakes her head quickly and turned to get the tray on the table. 

“Now let’s eat and then you need to wash up.” Felicity said laying the tray across his lap.

“Sponge bath?” he looked up with a huge smile on his face.

She winked at him as he dug into his breakfast, Felicity climbed on to the bed next to him. She grabbed her plate and started eating herself. After they were both done eating,   
Felicity took everything to the kitchen. Oliver slowly got up from the bed and shuffled to the bathroom, he wanted to relieve himself before Felicity came to help him into her shower. Oliver couldn’t stop thinking about using the handcuffs when he recovers. They didn’t need to spice up their sex life, she just needed to talk and he could come in his pants. But adding that element to the bedroom excited him beyond belief. As they finished up and he slowly made his way to the couch in the living room. Felicity was cleaning up in the bathroom when he was almost at the couch when the door bell rang.

“Just relax Oliver I got the door,” Felicity yelled from the bathroom.

“It’s okay, Felicity. I got it I’m up already.” Oliver yelled back.

“No Oliver just rest, I’ll be right back.” Felicity yelled.

Oliver was already at the door when Felicity came barrelling around the corner when Oliver twisted the door handle. Felicity skitted to a complete stop as the door opened completely. Standing there in a pair of jeans and knitted sweater, Tommy Merlyn looked up and smiled. “Well, well you are alive my brother from another mother.” Tommy gave a wink and looked passed Oliver to look at Felicity. “Well I can see your recovery process is going well.”

Oliver looked at Felicity and saw that she was drenched completely. Her light tank was almost see through; Oliver took a large gulp when he looked completely at her. Her bra was showing with her nipple lightly peaked through the material.

“Oh hi Tommy, Oliver you be resting on the couch.” Felicity raised her voice a bit. “Come on, sit down Oliver.” She rushed past Oliver to greet Tommy properly.

Oliver wanted to cover her up so Tommy wouldn’t look at her like that. Oliver hobbled over to the couch and slowly sat down.

“Come in Mr. Merlyn.” Tommy stepped inside the door.

“So informal, Ms. Smoak. I just wanted to check up on my buddy here. Thea told me that you were shacking up with blondie here. Her words not mine. So here I am,” Tommy smiled as Felicity shut the door behind him.

“Well I’ll let you visit, I have finish myself off,” Felicity stopped as both Tommy and Oliver’s went wide. “I mean finish cleaning my bathroom.” She went completely red and rushed down the hallway.

“So how is the recovery coming?” Tommy asked he sat beside his friend. Oliver cringed as Tommy sat down to make the couch bounced. “Sorry I didn’t mean to…”

“No it’s okay. I’m still tender in places.” Oliver said he shifted around till he was comfortable. “But my recovery is going slowly but now I have more incentive to recover.” Oliver gave a wicked smile.

Tommy started to laugh, “I bet blondie there made sure you recover properly.” He gave him a wink,

“I’m not going to comment,” Oliver smirked and they continued to talk until Felicity came back into the living room wearing a different shirt that wasn’t see through.

“Can I get you anything Tommy?” Felicity walked up to the couch and put her hand on Oliver’s non injured shoulder.

“Maybe just a water,” Tommy said as he smiled at Felicity. She nodded and walked into the kitchen, she got a couple of waters and some crackers and cheese she picked up a   
couple of days ago.

Walking back in the room, Tommy and Oliver were whispering like little school girls. She walked in and hands a water to Tommy and Oliver, she put the cheese plate down   
Felicity sat sown on her reading chair and watch as the two life long friends gossiping like school girls. Her phone beep and she answered a couple text messages and emails from the station. She lost track of time and before she knew it Tommy was getting up to leave.

“Well I’ve got to go,” Tommy said stretching out the kinks. “I have a surgery to prep for tomorrow and I’m meeting Sara and Nyssa at Verdant for a drink later.”

“Nice to see you Tommy,” Felicity unfolded herself from the chair.

Tommy gave her a wink, “Oliver, enjoy your recovery.”

“Oh I will trust me.” Oliver said with a huge grin on his face. Felicity just shook her head as she led Tommy to the door. Tommy gave Felicity a kiss on the cheek as they reached the door. “Always a pleasure, Ms. Smoak.”

“Yes as always.” She said as Tommy walked through the door. “See you abound buddy. Be nice to your nurse, your naughty nurse.” He laughed as he walked down her steps, Felicity gave him a look as he walked to his car. She shut the door and looked around at Oliver.

“The naughty nurse part is right.” Oliver said as he was slowly getting up from the couch. “I’m just going about what your promised earlier.”

She stuck out her tongue as she walked over to Oliver to help him up. She grabbed him under the arm to help him. “I can get up myself!” he snapped at Felicity.

Felicity stepped back and frowned, “Sorry. I just feel helpless and I hate feeling like it.” Oliver said as he stood up.

“I know, I’m just trying to help,” Felicity said looking up at him.

“I’m just going to the bathroom and then maybe take a nap. Interested?” Oliver said as he lightly touched her cheek.

“Yeah very interested.” She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him gently him to the bedroom.

 

A few days later, Felicity was walking up her sidewalk towards her townhouse. This was the second day back at work and the first one that Oliver is completely alone. She had a bunch of show on her DVR that he could watch while she was gone for the day. As she stepped up to the door to unlock it, she stopped as she heard the TV through the door. She didn’t know what he was watching for sure but it sounded British.

She unlocked the door and walked in to Oliver watching some historic show. Suddenly Jamie Fraser popped on the screen with only his kilt on. She looked at Oliver lying on her couch watching the show very intently. She watched him for a couple of minutes as he talks to himself as he was watching the show.

“Oh come on, he’s a fucking asshole. Don’t trust him, Jamie.” Oliver yelled at the TV when there was an intense conversation with a man in a brothel. All of a sudden there was giggle from behind him. Oliver sat up and turned around to see Felicity standing at the front door, “Felicity your home,” he grabbed the remote to turn off what he was watching.

“Is Oliver Queen watching Outlander in my home,” Felicity put down the bags she was carrying. “I can’t wait to tell Thea and Caitlyn about this.”

“Oh no you don’t.” Oliver got up from the couch slowly but much better then last week. “Thea will not be told about any of this, I was going to through your DVR and saw this   
was on it. I heard Caitlyn and you talking about it a few weeks ago.”

Felicity started to laugh again as he walked over to her, “It’s not gunny, nobody knows about this.” All Felicity does is shake her head, “Yup, okay sure.” Oliver knows she was lying and she’s going to tell one of the two girls. He bends down to give a kiss on the lips, a couple of kisses actually.

“How was your day?” Oliver asked as she walked by him to the kitchen to follow the smell that was coming from there.

“Boring, got caught up on some case files that I was behind in.” she said following the smell of what was coming from the kitchen. “What smells so good?”

"Supper, Roasted Chicken with Roasted potatoes and asparagus.” He smiled as Felicity turned around with a shocked look on her face.

“What? How?” You are suppose to be resting not cooking some fancy dinner” Felicity raised her voice a bit.

“Felicity,” Oliver walked over to her. “Don’t worry it wasn’t stressful to make, don’t worry the doctor said I should get more movement now.”

“But…”

“But nothing, I’m fine sweetheart.” Oliver has the buzzer went off for the stove. “Oh supper is ready. Why don’t you sit down and I’ll serve you!”

Felicity opened her mouth but shut it right away. Oliver pulled out her chair and she took a seat. Oliver started to pull everything out of the oven, placing it on the plate and walked it over to the table. Laying it out in front od me, it looked delicious and she couldn’t wait to taste every bit of it.

Felicity took the first bite and moaned extremely loud. Oliver completely stopped as that sound came from her. The only time he heard her like that was when they were in bed, and his body started to stir in places it shouldn’t be at the moment.

“Good?” he asked finally finding his voice.

“Oh my god, this is amazing.” Felicity said as she shoved a potato in her mouth.

He smiled as they continued to eat, Oliver thought to himself he could get use to coming home to or with Felicity every night. He smiled as those thoughts continued to swirl around his head. Maybe sometime soon, that was a major possibility with how the two of them were going.

 

The next day, Felicity came home around lunchtime to help change some of his back bandages. She was just about finish Oliver’s back when there was a knock at her door. They both stopped and looked at the door.

“Hang on,” Felicity taped the last of bandage on Oliver’s side. She got up from her couch and headed to the door, she opened her door and Quentin was standing on her doorstep.

“Hi,” Felicity said as she nervously between her stepdad and her half naked boyfriend.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Quentin said as she stepped to let him inside.

“What are doing here? I was just on my way back to the station. I was just…”

“It’s okay, Felicity. I was just dropping by to see how Oliver is doing. Since he’s not at his place…” Oliver was pulling his shirt back on. “She really didn’t give you a choice did   
she?” Quentin said with a smirk on his face.

“No she did not.” Oliver said.

“I was wondering if I could speak to Oliver,” Quentin asked. “Alone.”

“Oh yeah sure, I’m going to head back to work,” she picked up her purse and gave Oliver a quick kiss, then walked by Quentin giving a quick arm squeeze. “See you in a couple of hours, Oliver.” She shut the door behind her.

“What can I do for you Captain?” Oliver asked as he sat down on the couch.

“Like I said just coming to check on you,” he said sitting in the chair opposite.

“Recovering nicely. Should be ready to go in a week or two.” Oliver said as he tried to get comfortable with the way he was sitting.

“Don’t rush back too fast, I don’t want you to reinjure yourself. I don’t want to have Felicity yell at me for that. She’s tiny but scary as hell.” Both Oliver and Lance laughed at that statement.

“I don’t want to hear her loud voice.” Oliver said as he finally found a spot where nothing hurt.

“Good, now speaking of Felicity. Now I’m speaking as her stepfather not her boss. I know you two have been seeing each other for the past few months.”

“I…”

“Oliver I have no problem with it as a boss, you guys have kept it professional while working. No outside issues, no hanky things going on. But as a father figure in her life I’m just making sure you are right for my step-daughter, no playboy shit you are pulling with her.”

“No, Quentin.” Oliver stopped and looked at him. “Quentin I’m in live with Felicity. She’s my everything, she’s the first thing in my life in a while that seems to be right.”

Lance just sat there and smiled as Oliver finished his mini speech. “If you hurt her, Oliver. They wouldn’t find your body. She’s my daughter by anything but blood. So if you value your life don’t hurt her.”

“I would do anything and everything in my body and soul not too.”

“Good,” Lance said banging his hand lightly on the arm chair. “Well I should have kept you go and let you get back to watching Outlander.”

“Oh man,” Oliver said. “She…”

“Don’t worry, I overheard Felicity telling your sister this morning as we were around the office.”

“Great.”

“Don’t worry, Donna has me hooked on Downton Abbey. But let’s keep that between us, alright.” Lance got up from his chair and walked to the door. “Have a nice afternoon, Oliver.” 

Oliver got up to go to the door, “Goodbye, Quentin.” He stepped out the door and gave him a nod as he stepped down the steps. Oliver closed the door and went back to the couch to relax, just waiting for Felicity to come home again.

 

A week later, Oliver and Felicity walked out of Med with Tommy giving him a full bill of health. They walked towards her car, they both were excited he was healthy. They got both into the car and looked at each other, “Do you want to go home or come back to my place for another night?” Felicity asked quietly.

“Well if I remember a certain promise I was given three weeks ago. Now my handcuffs are at your place right now, and you do have the perfect bed to handcuff someone too.” Felicity turns to Oliver remembering the promise she made to get the rest he needed.

“Okay, so my place then.” She started her car and drove towards her townhouse.

“Good plan,” he said resting his hand on her upper thigh giving it a squeeze.

It didn’t take long for them to drive back to her place they pulled up to the sidewalk. They got out and walked quickly up to the stairs. As they rushed inside, they started stripping clothes as they threw themselves at each others lips. They slowly walked down the short hallway, Felicity was running her hands along his naked back slipping her hands down and down to his jean covered ass. She gave it a squeezed, all of a sudden she’s backed into the wall hard. His head dipped down as he attached his lips to her neck, sucking a mark deep into her skin.

“Fuck,” escaped from Felicity’s mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved down to her collarbone. He nipped her skin as he travelled down her skin to trace the top of her beige and red polka dot bra. Felicity’s hands dive into Oliver’s short hair. She lightly pulled his head back wanting his lips back on hers.

Oliver straightens back up and takes Felicity’s lips again, “Bedroom?”

“God yes,” she said as he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He took a step back and turned her. His face was resting between her soft skin of her cleavage. He sucked on the sensitive skin between her breasts making a dark mark. He felt her moan as they stepped through her doorway of her bedroom. He walked her over to the bed and lightly laid her out on her bed. He kissed his way up to her lower earlobe. “Where are my handcuff?” he nipped her earlobe.

Felicity started to giggle as Oliver lifted himself up to look her in the eyes. She was smiling as she pointed across the room towards her dresser. “Top drawer,” Oliver gave her a quick kiss on the lips to get up. He walked over to the dresser, he looks back and saw Felicity sit up on her bed. He looked back to the drawer and felt around her underwear drawer tell he felt the cold metal of the cuffs. He smiled he picked up the green lace underwear that covered it. He dropped them back down once the cuffs were in his hands. He turns back around and Felicity was lying naked except her thong on the bed. The cuffs almost slipped out of his hands, “Jesus Christ, I didn’t even hear you move around.”

“I’ve gotten good of being stealth,” she smiled as she lifted up her one leg and crinkling her finger for him to come to bed. He walked towards the bed unbuttoning his jeans and striping off as he goes.

He throws the cuffs on the bed beside Felicity’s head, he crawls on the bed slowly kissing up her body stopping at the top of her matching thong. His hand glide along her hip up to where his mouth was, he caressed her lower stomach as he continued to kiss up her pebbled nipples. She squirmed underneath him, he knew she getting so turned on. He tipped his head up to see what she as doing, her eyes where closed biting her lip.

Finally reaching her relaxed face, her eyes opened and saw his eyes watching her. “Hi,” she whispered.

Oliver smiled, “Hi.” He kissed her lightly. “Are you sure you…”

“Yes,” she lightly touches his cheek. “I don’t break my promises. Now have your way with me, baby.” She bites her bottom lip.

He grabs the cuffs beside him, he grabs her hands and extends them above her head. The cold metal touched her wrist and she jumps. He tightens the on cuff around her wrist, he whips the cuffs around the steel of her bed frame grabbing her other wrist. Hr tightens the other side, taking the key out and tossing it on her side table.

“You okay?” he asks again as he is eye level again. She nods as she tests the cuffs around her wrists.

“Yeah, I’m perfect.” She gives Oliver a wink. He places sporadic kisses on her body as he lands on her middle. He sinks her teeth on the tip of her underwear, he drags them own slowly lightly bumping her clit with his nose. Her whole body jumps pulling slightly against the cuffs. “Wow,” was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

He finally gets the underwear off; he tosses it aside as she spreads her legs open to feast on how she looks spread out just for him. “You are so amazing beautiful,” Oliver said as he kisses the top of her wetness. His tongue just lightly dragged across her clit. She moaned as she slightly twisted against the cuffs.

“You like that don’t you?” Oliver smiled against her clit and took another taste with his tongue. She grabbed the bars with her hands and tighten her grip. He closed his entire mouth on her clit. His mouth was making her moan uncontrollably, sucking and flicking. The sensation was making Felicity incredibly overheated. She could feel a tingling feeling starting to come alive in her lower stomach. His mouth popped off her clit and he took an entire lick of the wetness ending at her clit again.

“Fuucckk,” she moaned out loudly. “Oliver I sweat your mouth is heaven and hell.” She didn’t even know if that made sense but she didn’t care.

Oliver’s mouth covered her clit again but this time he inserted two fingers inside of her easily. Felicity screamed as he started to pump in and out, just slightly twisting them inside of her. “Fuck Oliver, don’t stop.”

He picks up his speed as she starts to moan louder. He knew she was close just the way she squirming and her moans were getting deeper and deeper. “Oh yes, right there, yesss.” He took one last swipe of the tongue on her clit as she dove into her wetness as deep as he could. Her moaned filled the whole room even the house. A rush from inside her covered his fingers as he moaned against her clit making her jump slightly as she was coming down from her orgasm.

She felt him slide his slippery fingers out of her. Feeling a little empty, she watched him insert both fingers in to his mouth.

“MMM, still taste amazing.” Oliver said as he crawled up her body. She could feel his hardness press against her swollen clit. He took her mouth again; she could taste herself   
on his tongue.

“Yup, I do.” She says against Oliver’s mouth. They both smile as Oliver looks up to see if the cuffs were leaving red marks on her skin. There wasn’t thank god.

“Oliver,” he looks her in the eyes. “Make me forget my name.”

“Fuck,” Oliver groaned out. He took Felicity’s mouth with such need it caught her off guard. She spread her legs wide to fit him in perfectly. His cock lightly teasing her opening. He reached over to the side table and took a condom out of the drawer. Ripping the packet open, he rolled it down his hard erection. She lifted her hips up and he slowly slid right in where he belongs. Staying still for a few moments, he started to move. Felicity tried to move but her arms stopped her. She moaned as she locked her ankles on Oliver’s thighs. His pumps inside of her were slow, as he latched on her neck. His mouth kissing her pulse point, she moaned against his ear.

He picked up the pace, “That’s it right there baby.” Felicity whispered in his ear, he took her lips again and started to pump into her at faster pace. He was trying to be slow with her today but the way she was whispering in his ear he couldn’t. She was matching his movements as his cock come completely out of her. She moaned loudly at the loss but then bit her lips as he pushed back into her fast. She lifted herself up against his chest pushing her breasts against him. He groaned, pumping his hips faster and deeper into her. Every time hitting her g-spot lightly, “Fuck Oliverrr.”

“Come with me,” Oliver detached his lips from hers. He reached down between them and massaged her clit with his thumb.

“I’m almost there, Oliver. Just don’t stop, don’t stop.” Felicity yelled out just as Oliver flicked his thumb. “Yes, yes, fucckk, more.” She let out a loud moan just as Oliver   
moaned loudly as she clinched her muscles around him making them come together. Felicity hands were turning white from gripping the bars of her bed so tight.

“Fuck Felicity,” Oliver told Felicity mouth, slipping his tongue against hers. “I love you.” Oliver said against her mouth.

“I love you too!” Felicity said quietly. They both realized that it was the first time she said it out loud, Oliver raised himself up to look her in the eyes. Felicity was grinning, “I love you.” Felicity reached up and kissed him briefly.

Oliver reached over and grabbed the key to unlock the cuffs. He wants to hold her in his arms, all of her. She finally told him that she feels the same way. He just wanted her. He unlock the cuffs and threw them to the side, her arms bonded around him instantly. Their mouth connected as Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I love you, Oliver Queen.” She said again louder.

“I love you, Felicity Smoak.” He kissed the side of her mouth.

He fell to her side and wrapped his arms around Felicity’s body. They laid there for a few minutes, Oliver checked her wrists they were a bit red but it wasn’t too bad.

“So…” Felicity broke the silence. “When do I get to use those cuffs on you? I think it’s only fair.”

Oliver laughed into Felicity’s hair. “Nope, not going to happen.” Felicity turned her head.

“Oh it’s going to happen and you have nothing to say about it.” Felicity confidently, they both smiled and fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	20. The League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa is working one night at Verdant and visitor comes to see her. She doesn't want anything to do with the visitor, but they wouldn't leave her alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone for such time between posts, life is happening :( I wanted to focus on Nyssa in this chapter since she is one characters on the story tags. Hope everyone enjoys!!
> 
> All mistakes are my own...

Nyssa was standing at the bar watching the customers and her friends watch the hockey game on the big screens. She wasn’t a fan of hockey much, but she liked when they kicked the shit out of each other on the ice. Felicity came over to the bar and waved her hand in her direction.

“Hey Lis, what can I get you?” Nyssa said.

“Can I get a beer for Oliver and a white rum and 7 for me.” Felicity asked as she leaned on to the counter. Nyssa nodded her head.

“Where’s Sara tonight?” Felicity asked Nyssa was making her drink.

“Her mom is in town and wanted a supper with her and her sister.” Nyssa answered as she was pouring the last of her drink.

"Okay,” Felicity pauses as she turns around to look at her boyfriend and her teammates. She smiled as she turned back to see the drink being put on the bar.

“How is everything going between you and Queeny over there?” Nyssa asked.

“Everything going good so far, you know a couple of kidnappings and torture, make your relationship stronger.” Felicity giggled but her eyes told as different story. “It’s been rough but good.”

“Good as long as your happy, I’m happy. There is probably a long line to kick his ass if he hurts you.” Nyssa said as she leaned on the counter.

Felicity smiled, “Yeah there is.”

“Nyssa,” the cold male voice made Nyssa look up. She hadn’t heard that voice in over 10 years. “My daughter.”

Both Felicity and Nyssa looked at where the voice is coming from. The man standing to the left side of Felicity, he was dressed in a long green jacket with a black suit   
underneath of it. His jet-black hair with greying side burns and a dark stubble on his lower face.

“What are you doing here?” Nyssa finally spoke but refused to look up at her father.

“I came to see my daughter, now that I finally found you,” her father spoke curtly.

“Maybe I didn’t want to be found, father.” Nyssa looked at Felicity with apologetic eyes. Felicity just flashed a smile and grabbed her drinks to head back to her table.

“Please my daughter,” he stepped closer to the bar. “Why are you working in a place like this, I thought you were a firefighter?”

“I am, and I work here because I’m helping behind here because they are short handed.” 

“This is peasants work, even working as a firefighter is peasants work.”

“Well I’m sorry but I can’t be a criminal like you.” Nyssa snapped back. “I can’t be the person you need me to be, I can’t be Nyssa al Ghul.”

“How is that any different from Nyssa Raatko you portray here in Star City.”

Nyssa walked around the bar and looked her father to follow her. Nyssa looked at Felicity and caught her eye, she had her arm wrapped around Oliver’s arm. Felicity looked at her and made sure she was okay with her going with her father. Nyssa nodded and walked out the back door.

“Seriously father, what do you want?” Nyssa whipped around and faced her father.

“Why don’t you think I just want to see you, you always go to a place where you think I need something.”

“Because you always do, Father.”

“My daughter, can’t a father just see his daughter. I want to make sure you are okay. And happy?”

“Yes father, I’m okay and I’m very happy. Please just go and leave me be. Don’t think someone wouldn’t tell Lance that you are back in town.”

“I don’t care about that, he can’t do anything to me.” her father cockiness shown though.

“You amaze me father, your ego soars above all buildings.” Nyssa said to her father with disgust.

“Your tongue has gotten sharp from all this time in this peasant role.” 

“Stop with that shit, I’m just Nyssa. Non-peasant working for a living. I’m sorry Ra’s al Ghul thinks that this life isn’t good enough for you. But can’t live without your followers and army.”

“Be careful of your tongue, girl.” Ra’s said taking a step towards Nyssa.

“Just leave Father. Don’t come back here, just think of me as dead so we can both go on with our lives.” Nyssa stepped back even further. “Just go, Father.”

Nyssa grabbed on to the door and opened the door to go back inside. She didn’t want to cry but as soon as the door closed the tears ran down her cheeks. She hated the man that was her father. He was a criminal and a murderer, but nobody could ever catch him. She had a feeling there was a reason he was in Star City again, now just to prove it.

 

The next day Nyssa walked in to the Star City precinct, she looked up and saw her beautiful girlfriend standing at the front desk. Sara was talking to Barry Allen and Thea Queen, she looked up and smiled as Nyssa walked up to the desk.

“Hi, what are you doing here?” Sara’s voice went up in level as the two officers stepped aside. Sara leaned over the desk and gave Nyssa a kiss on the lips.

“I was wondering if your dad was available for a talk?” Nyssa said putting her hand behind her back.

“Umm, I have to call up and see…Is everything okay?” Sara asked.

“Yeah everything is alright. Just need some advice from him about something.” Nyssa tried to sound convincing.

“Hang on, I’ll call up and see if he’s in.”

“Thanks sweetheart.” Sara picked up her phone and was talking to Cisco that was couple floors up. She smiled as she looked at Nyssa and ended the call. “He just got in from an interview outside the office. I’ll buzz you up and then you come back to say goodbye.”

“Thank you,” Nyssa jumped up and gave Sara a kiss on the cheek. Nyssa jumped down and walked over to the caged stairway that leads up to the Intelligent’s office. Nyssa quickly climbed the stairs and walked in to the main area.

“Hey,” Felicity said as she stood up from her desk and walked up to her giving her a hug. “What are you doing up here?”

“I needed to speak to Quentin about something,” Nyssa said. Felicity stood there with a shocked look on her face.

“Oh okay, if you need to talk let me know.” Felicity said as she laid a hand on her arm.

“Thanks, Lis.” 

Quentin walked out of his office, he looked up at the two girls talking. One was his daughter by law and the other was his little girls love, which he treated like a daughter. He smiled as Felicity laid her hand on Nyssa’s arm. He gave a cough and the girls both looked over at him.

“Nyssa,” he said as he stepped forward. “What can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if we can talk in private,” Nyssa said as Felicity stepped out of the way.

“Of course,” he said. “Come in to my office.”

Nyssa walked away from Felicity and right in to the open office. Quentin shuts the door and motions Nyssa to sit, “What can I do for you?”

“Well,” Nyssa paused as she got her voice. “I had a visitor last night at Verdant.”

“Alright,” Quentin paused with suspicion.

“Ra’s came to see me last night,” she took a huge breath out. “My father just wanted to see how I was doing, but I have a feeling that’s not all he’s here for. I know you two have an interesting past, so I thought you would want to know.”

“Thank you Nyssa. I know this wasn’t easy for you to do.”

“Well I’ve lived with that man destroying my life every chance he got. I don’t want to ruin the city I have grown to love.”

“Do you know where he would be staying?” Quentin asked as he stood up.

“I don’t know for sure, his ego is that big he would stay in plain sight. But if not he would be on a ship off the coast.”

“Ok well I’ll get someone on the upscale hotels and get the coast guard on the waters to look around.”

“Oh good,” Nyssa gave him a small smile. “Thank you.”

“Always,” Nyssa rose from her chair. “You are family, Nyssa. Always will be.”

Nyssa smiled and gave Quentin a hug. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. He gave her a squeeze reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. They let each other when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Quentin bellowed away Nyssa’s ear. The door opened and Joe walked in.

“Oh hey Nyssa,” Joe said. “What’s new?”

“Oh my father’s visiting town and probably going to cause some trouble.”

Joe eyes went wide and he looked directly at Quentin, “Well this is going to be interesting.”

“Can you get Felicity in here and then send alert of the coast guard to patrol the coast looking for foreign boats?”

“Yup on it.” Joe walks out of the office and towards Felicity’s desk.

“Well I’m going to go; my shift starts soon at the station. Keep me informed of anything that happens.”

“Of course Nyssa.” Quentin kissed on the cheek. “You be careful okay?”

“I will thank you.” She whips around as her hair flows around her face. She waves at the crew as she passes by Felicity they smile at each other.

She knew as she walked down the stairs, they had her back against anyone especially her father. She talked to Sara for a bit before starting her shift. She filled in her girl friend on the total story.

 

Felicity walked in to Quentin’s office, “What can I do for you?” she plunked down in the soft chair. “Nyssa seemed upset about something?”

“So Nyssa was here to let me know that her father has come into town…”

“You mean Ra’s is back in town,” Felicity sat up in her chair completely. “What do you need me to do?”

“I need to do your thing and figure out what he’s doing here.” Quentin said standing up. Felicity stood up and followed him out. “Team we have a priority case, we have a group that arrived in town through a reliable source.”

“That’s why Nyssa was here,” Joe said quietly to himself. Quentin gave him a look and went back to looking around the room.

“Ra’s al Ghul has been spotted in town, there is something going down and I need to know what.” Lance spoke with a serious tone in his voice.

“What does this have to do with Nyssa? I thought her last name was Raatko, not al Ghul.” Roy piped up and everyone gave him a look. “What?”

“Anyways,” Lance said. “We need to open our ears and eyes to find out what the fuck he’s doing here?”

Felicity blinked a couple times, Quentin barely swore only when he was passionate or mad about something. Felicity walked around her desk and sat down in front of her computer. It was time to get down to business, she sent Nyssa a quick message to make sure she was okay. She texts back telling her they would talk later. Felicity turned to her computer and got lost in her code.

 

Nyssa finished up her shift, she was walking towards her car when she felt someone watching her. She looks around and saw darkness. Deep down she felt it was one of her father’s men, she got into her car quickly and headed towards her apartment. She was meeting Sara for a late supper at her café downtown.

As she stepped in to her apartment the air was different, someone was in her home. She took the switch blade out of her purse, opening the blade. She swung around and just nicked the throat of her father.

“I see your training is still in tacked,” Ra’s said as her wrapped his hand around her arm.

“What the fuck are you doing in my home?” Nyssa asked as she kept her blade against his throat.

“My daughter put down the knife, you don’t want to harm me.” Nyssa pressed the blade in more, making her father back up against the wall.

“Why are you here?”

“I wanted to talk to you, wanted to make sure…”

“Stop,” Nyssa backed off her father with her knife in her hand. “You don’t care how I’m doing, you want information on something.”

Ra’s was silent, Nyssa took that as confirmation, “What do you want to know?”

“My ship and its crew got picked up by the coast guard by anonymous tip. I want to know who this person was so I can deal with them. So, use your influence with your Sara and find out who it was.”

“No,” Nyssa pointly said. “I’m not doing this for you. With all your connections, you can’t find out who it was.”

“Nobody knows, I need to know who it is. I’m delayed because of this and if I stay here longer then need your partners father will continue.”

Nyssa stayed silent so she wouldn’t get the rath of her father’s anger. In her mind that’s why she went to Quentin in the first place. So, her father would be out of her life for good. As she looked at her father, she could see the anger in his dark eyes.

“Nyssa, can you help me or not?”

“No, I wouldn’t and can’t. People will connect me to you and my life here is ruined. I built my life from the ground up and you just want me to fuck it up by helping you find who told on you.”

“Well yes, you’re my daughter and that should trump everything else. If you directly help me them someone on Lance’s team will help you. Perhaps Ms. Smoak, I hear from people she can find anything on a computer.”

“Don’t you dare, you will not drag any of my friends into your business. Leave them alone.”

“Well my daughter, then you have no choice then. Help me or I will seek help else where. Find out who the rat is?” Ra’s al Ghul raised his voice, she winced as he slammed his fist on the table beside him.

“Fine, I’ll see what I can find out,” she said laying threw her teeth.

“Good,” her father smiled. “I’ll be watching to make sure you’re not betraying me.” Her father walked to the door. “Because if you do, this perfect life...” He jestered around the living room. “…I will destroy it, every piece of it.”

Nyssa could feel the blood rising inside of her, how dare he threaten my life I have made for myself.

“Now go enjoy time with your Sara, I’ll give you 24 hours to find out what I need to know.” He opened and disappeared out of the door.

“Damn it,” she smashed her fists into the arm chair in front of her. She grabbed her phone, she texted Sara told her she was running late and she would see her soon. She would talk to Sara and Quentin about father and what he wanted. She went to get changed and headed to meet Sara for there night out.

 

She knew that she was being followed since last night. Her father was that person, she made sure that they couldn’t read her lips last night and now that was where she was sitting, across from Quentin and Sara. They were sitting there playing the parts they discussed on the phone threw Sara’s non-traceable phone she dialed last night to talk to her father.

“I’m not going to give him anything,” Nyssa said straight out before either of them could say anything.

“Do you think that is wise?” Quentin asked as he drank his coffee.

“I don’t care, he’s not going to get away with this anymore. One of his men have been following me since he showed up last night. So, if he thinks I’m lying then I’ll deal with   
it.”

“What is he wanting?” he carefully moved his mouth.

“He wants the name of who tipped off the coast guard. Which are how do you suppose to know that?” Making sure that our butts are covered in case they are listening.

“We haven’t gotten the report from the coast guard yet. We wouldn’t know till next week.” Quentin said going along with plan they made last night.

Nyssa was meeting her father in an hour at the docks to receive the info she got from the people sitting in front of her. Knowing that the minion was following her, they made sure the covered all there bases so they could catch him. They continued to talk until she was going to leave.

She said her goodbyes, lastly giving a kiss on the Quentin’s cheek. “See you soon, kiddo.” She stood back up and smiled. She walked out of the café and spotted her father’s man right away. She drove down to the docks and parked by pier her father told her too. She was a bit early but she wanted to make sure it wasn’t a trap.

Getting out of her car, she looked around seeing the points where his men would be hiding. She leaned her butt against the head od her car. She looked at her phone and it was 6 pm exactly, looking around there was no cars around.

“He’s late,” she whispered to herself. A second later her phone rings with unknown number popped up. “Hello.”

“Well my daughter,” her father’s voice sounded cold. “It said to think that blood doesn’t mean anything to you.”

“Where are you?” Nyssa asked.

“Why would I show up to a meeting with you when there are police officers waiting there for me. You betrayed me, how could you tell them I was coming there?”

“I’m here to tell you I couldn’t find anything.”

“YOU LIAR!”

Nyssa shut her mouth, “You think I wouldn’t know you are setting me up. I’ve been following every move you have been making since last night, including your phone calls. Now it’s time to take this matter into my hands. I told you not to cross me, now I’m going to find out where my person I’m looking for is.”

“How?”

There was shuffling on the other end of the phone. “Speak!” Her father voice away from the phone.

“Nyssa,” the quiet voice spoke. Nyssa recognized it immediate.

“Felicity, are you okay?” Nyssa asked quickly.

“I’m fine, so this is your dad? He seems kind of a dick.” There was a grunt and sound of a slap over the phone. “FELICITY!”

“Now she if going to find who I need her to find or you will have one less person in your life. She has 12 hours.”

“Father, please give me more time and let her go.”

“No, you lost your chance Nyssa and now you pay for betraying my trust. Ms. Smoak better be as good as everyone says she is.” The phone clicked and the phone was silent.

“Damn it,” she saw John and Joe running towards her.

“He has Felicity,” Oliver joined the small group and went pale. “WE have 12 hours to find her or he’s going to kill her.”

They stood there looking at each other, letting the news sink in on the development that just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know cliff-hanger, I'm such a pain in the butt lol I promise the next chapter will be up soon then later...promise. 
> 
> Hope everyone has a good weekend and thanksgiving in the states.


	21. You Don't Scare Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity kidnapped...Ra's wants to know who the snitch was. Let's see how this contuintion from the last chapter goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone sorry this took this so long to post...I would have done it sooner but I had a death in the family and had to do some traveling for that. Hope everyone likes it...

Felicity looked up from the computer screen, her back way in to the police network was easy. She knew that she needed to look like she was doing something. Knowing who Ra’s was looking for, his own daughter was the person that gave him up.

“Now darling,” Ra’s spoke as he hung up his phone. “I may have said 12 hours to my daughter but I know you can do it faster then that.”

“If I don’t?”

Ra’s al Ghul leaned down and got into her face, “Then I will kill you.”

Felicity’s eyes went wide as she shifted in her hard wooden chair, she was chained to the bottom of it by her ankles. Her feet were bare with her heels lost when she was snatched from her house an hour ago. Deep down her stomach turned as she thought about the words that were just said. “You don’t scare me…” she spit out trying to make sure he didn’t know she was a little scared inside.

He backed away from her with a small smile on his face, “Now get to work, we should have company soon.”

She didn’t know what he meant by that but she was hoping that Oliver and her team would be here to reassure her. She started typing and working through the firewall she created. She knew Cisco would see she was breaking the firewall and get to her faster. At least she hope they would, it would suck to die she thought to herself.

 

Cisco was sitting at his desk looking through some of the files that were ideas of where Ra’s might be keeping there one and only Felicity. There was an eerie silence in the room because Felicity was missing. The capture of Ra’s failed when they got a call that he took the bubbly blond. Lance and Oliver were in his office right now discussing the next step. But also calming each other because their step-daughter and girlfriend was kidnapped.

Cisco looked up at Felicity desk, Nyssa was sitting in the chair with sadness on her face. Sergeant Sara was sitting on the desk trying to talk to her. She was feeling so bad that her friend got taken because of her dad. Cisco looked at his computer his screen was flashing red alert banner.

“What the f…” Cisco said as he put down the file and clicked on the computer. His eyes went wide, “Umm…guys!”

He looked up and no one was looking at him, “GUYS!” he yelled getting the attention of everyone. Lance’s office door was thrown open, “Do you have something, Cisco?” Oliver said as he jogged to his desk.

“Someone is hacking into our system,” Cisco breathes out as he’s typing to trace where the hack was coming from.

“So…” Roy said crossing his arms.

“So,” Cisco rolled his eyes. “There is no one that can hack this system.”

“Why?” coming from someone but Cisco was to busy to look up.

“Felicity created the entire system including the firewall that they are trying to break right now. The only person that can do that is…”

“Felicity,” Nyssa finally spoke from behind everyone.

“Ding, Ding.” Cisco finally looked up, looking at all the looks on the faces of everyone faces. “She is making sure that I can trace her to where Ra’s al Ghul is holding her. It shouldn’t take long, hopefully.”

Nyssa and Oliver were standing behind Cisco as his fingers type away to find out where Felicity was. Nyssa felt bad for Felicity getting taken by her father, she watched as   
Oliver was pacing back and forth behind her waiting for any word about his girlfriend. There was a ding on the computer in front of Cisco.

“What do you have, Cisco?” Oliver said bending over the desk.

“The signal keeps jumping around the city, she’s not making it easy to track her. But she is in this 5-mile radius of the dock entrance off the glades.” Cisco said twisting his   
chair.

“All right, let’s get moving and get Felicity back.” Oliver said as he walked to were the team was standing.

 

Felicity’s fingers were starting to cramp up, she’s been typing for the last few hours. She was hoping that Cisco figured out where she was being held. The place smelled like rotten fish and copper. The side of her face was sore from Ra’s hitting her across the face earlier, she gently rubs the skin.

“So Ms. Smoak how are things going? Find the person I need you too!” Ra’s said walking into the small room.

Felicity decided not to say anything while Ra’s was walking around the room. Ra’s is behind her and grabbed her ponytail, giving the hair a hard yank.   
Felicity’s grunted with pain, “Answer me, Ms. Smoak!!” his face comes into view.

“Umm, I don’t…” she tried to speak but the pain in her hair was getting to much. “Not yet.” She finally spit out, Ra’s didn’t like that answer. He grabbed her by the shoulders, twisting her around so her arm was caught under her. It hurt her shoulder, “You are telling me the hours you spent in here and you have nothing.” He grabbed Felicity by the neck and started to choke her.

“Please…” the oxygen was not getting to her. “I’m almost there 10 more minutes.”

He still had his hands on her throat lighten his grip, “You have 5 minutes.” He slowly lifted his hand up, Felicity started coughing as she rubbed her throat from where his hands had been. Ra’s grabbed her by the arm and sat her down on the chair. “5 minutes.” He stepped through the door, slamming it on his way out.

She started typing and she found the paperwork that was recorded from the ship search that arrested his crew. She went through the paper work to see if there were any names she knew. At the end of the file, she noticed Raatko listed under extras. “Shit.” Felicity said to herself as there a slam from outside the door, the door flew open and in walked Ra’s again.

“So what did you find?” he said as he walked over to her. “You better have found something.” Ra’s laid a hand on her shoulder, he had such a messed up way he was treating her.

He leaned across her shoulder and looked at her screen. Just as he got the bottom of the screen there was a bang outside of the door.

 

Oliver, Roy, and Joe were finishing strapping the strap on there bulletproof vests. They were sitting outside the old warehouse by the docks, Lance had to sit out because of his other case he was working on. Putting the guns in there holsters, Joe and Oliver grabbed the shot guns and loaded themselves up with shells.

“All right, we ready to go rescue Felicity from Nyssa’s crazy ass father.” Roy said clipping the magazine on his side arm.

“Yes,” both Oliver and Joe spoke as they stepped closer to the building. They pointed there guns in front of them and Oliver kicked in the glass door.

Three guys dressed in all black outfits, swords drawn at the three of them.

“Who are you?” one of the them asked.

“Where is Felicity Smoak?” Oliver yelled out as he pointed his shotgun towards the man.

“Don’t know…” one of guys said as he stepped forward and threw a punch towards Roy.

There was punches being thrown between the six men. The guns were thrown to the side and they were fighting hand to hand. Roy had the guy he was fighting in a headlock, the guy jumped off the wall twisting himself out of it. Oliver kicked in the leg of his fighter, as he was down Oliver kicked him in the side of head to knock him out. He looked over at Roy and he had an advantage on the guy, Joe on the other hand was getting his ass kicked. Oliver headed towards them, he jumped off the small table and knocked the guy down as he was landing a punch to Joe’s midsection.

“Thanks,” Joe said breathing heavy.

“No problem,” Oliver stood up straight and thumped Joe on the back. “Let’s go save my girl.”

Both men nodded and picked up their guns to advance down the hall, two more black-clothed soldiers came out of room. Roy took the shorter of the two, while Joe and Oliver took the other one. As they fought, Oliver took two sharp shots to his ribs as Joe tried to take out the guys knees. He stumbles back but regained his balance as Oliver took a breath in that caused pain instantly. He advanced taking a football tackle stance and charged at him. He slammed the guy against the wall, as they peeled away parts of the wall crumbled around them on to the floor.

Behind them they heard grunt behind them and a large thud. Oliver took the guy he was fighting into a headlock, slowly making him unconscious as he dropped to the ground. Oliver let a breath, “Shit, these people are crazy and trained to kill.” Joe and Oliver looked at Roy that was standing behind them.

Another door opened and out stepped a men in green and sliver robes. The three of them looked up and was greeted by a smirk. “You most be here for Ms. Smoak?” he asked.

“Where is she?” Oliver stepped forward but Joe held him back with his arm. “Where is she you asshole?”

“Manners, my son.” He calmly said putting his arms around his back. “She is safe. But she is not finished her work yet. She will be released once she is done searching for the person that betrayed me.”

Oliver clicked his gun again. “I want to see that she is okay.”

“That’s not going to happen,” he stepped forward. “It should be anytime now.”

There was massive silence between the men standing in the hallway. Suddenly, there was loud female voice yelling yes, it was Felicity’s voice. He gave a small smile knowing that there was properly a small fist pump too. Oliver looked up and saw Ra’s had the same small smile. “That women is something special.”

“Let me see her,” Oliver gritted out.

“Fine, let’s see what she has found shall we?” Ra’s turned and disappeared into the room behind him, Oliver followed closely by Joe, they walked into the open door. He saw Felicity sitting there with one hand cuffed and her legs cuffed. “Felicity?”

“Oliver!” she tried to get up but had to sit back down with her cuffs on.

“Well Ms. Smoak what did you find?” Ra’s snapped the look that Felicity and Oliver were giving each other.

“It took me forever to find the files I needed, but there were names in the file, non that can see.” Felicity said not looking up.

Ra’s stepped forward about to attack her, but Oliver stepped in front of her. “Don’t fucking touch her,” he said as his gun was inches from Ra’s chest.

“She didn’t find anything, she didn’t finish her job.” Ra’s screamed lunging again. “I need to know who is…”

“STOP!! Just stop father.” Nyssa said from the doorway. “Just let Felicity go.”

“No she needs to find Who…”

“It was me.” Nyssa raised her voice slightly. “I helped the cops find your crew and minions.”

“WHAT?” Ra’s yelled taking a step back.

“I’m done with this life, the crime, murder and everything. I’m just done with this life.” Nyssa said.

“How could you do this to me? My own daughter could betray me.” her father said walking around the table. “I can’t believe this…”

“Just stop okay, I want you out of my life completely this needs to stop.” She steps forward.

“You can’t hold me for long, as I can get out faster then I go in.”

“We will see about that, you have so many crimes against you…you will never see the light of day.”

Joe walked behind Ra’s and slapped the cuffs on his wrists. He jerked his arms back to get a grunt out of Ra’s throat. He fastened the cuffs tight, “Come on,” he jerked Ra’s forward. His robes were getting in the way of him walking almost tripping in front of Lance that was standing beside Roy inside the front door.

“Well, well looks like we finally got you, you son of a bitch!” Lance said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“We will see, Quentin Lance.” Ra’s said as he grunted as Joe and Roy pushed him out of the door. They placed him in the back of a police car that was sitting just outside the door.

Oliver walked out of the room with Felicity tucked under his arm. She was cold, but she was fine. He just needed to feel her against him, he knew that she was safe.

 

As Felicity and Oliver walked into Felicity’s townhouse, she still had the grey blanket from the EMT’s wrapped around her shoulders. Oliver was making sure that Felicity was okay, he was carrying her bags from work. Felicity walked over to couch and plunked down on the cushion. Felicity let out a huge breath, the blanket fell off her shoulders. She didn’t know where Oliver had gone to but she was relaxed after the day she had. She felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder and she jumped slightly. “Hey it’s just me.” Oliver said behind her as he adjusted the blanket on her body.

“Thank you.” She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. Oliver walked around the couch, “I made you some tea.” He handed her a cup that had a Tardis on it.

“Oh, you didn’t have too.” She said as she took the cup in her hands. She smiled a bit as she looked at the cup, it was her cup when she wasn’t feeling the greatest.

He sat down beside her, giving her a little bit of space. She was through a lot today and he didn’t want to crowd her. He watched her as she slowly sipped her tea and they just sat in silence. She put her cup down and looked at him, he didn’t take his eyes off her. She slid over to the side he was sitting on.

Felicity was starting to feel cold even when she drank most of her tea. She looked over Oliver, he was sitting perfectly still but his eyes were staring into her soul. She put her cup down and moved slightly over closer to him. He put his arm up on the back of her couch. She sunk into his side, her body fitting perfectly into his.

“You’re shivering,” Oliver whispered as he wrapped his arm around Felicity shoulders. He rubbed her arms as she sunk more into his side.

“I don’t know why I’m being like this, you and everyone else has been through so much worse.” Felicity said as she put her hand on his stomach.

“It doesn’t matter what everyone else has been though, you where kidnapped by a criminal and put you through a lot of shit you shouldn’t have gone through.”

“But Quentin and you had been through so much more, the beatings and almost dying. I only got a couple of bruises.” She showed her dark bruises on her wrists, she had a few more on her body.

“It doesn’t matter, you still have bruises.” Oliver lightly touched the bruise on her neck. “It all over, sweet heart. I’m glad to have you back, I’m sorry this day was a piece of shit.”

Just before Felicity could say anything there was a knock on her door. Oliver stiffen as Felicity sat up a bit, she was getting up. He put his hand up, “Just stay their Felicity.” He quickly got up and headed towards the door. He looks back and sees Felicity standing beside her couch. Oliver opens the door and Nyssa was standing on the porch.

“Nyssa,” Oliver gritted out.

“Hello Queen,” Nyssa looked up and gave a half smile. “I was wondering if can talk to Felicity?”

Oliver stayed silent as he felt Felicity’s hand on his lower back. “Hello Nyssa,” Felicity said coming out from behind him. “Come on in, Oliver don’t be rude.” Felicity stepped aside pulling Oliver to step back also. Nyssa stepped inside the door and Oliver closed the door.

“What can we do for you Nyssa?” Oliver asked taking a step behind Felicity wrapping his arm around Felicity waist.

“I just wanted to make sure Felicity was okay after everything that happened today.” Nyssa said.

Felicity smiled and stepped forward, she wrapped her arms around Nyssa’s shoulders. Oliver arms left in the air, Felicity wrapped herself around Nyssa. “Oh Nyssa, thank you for checking up on me. I’m fine, just little shaken from…”

“My father.” Nyssa frowned as she pulled back to look at Felicity and then Oliver. He had a frown on his face, but Felicity was smiling. Felicity stepped forward and laid her hand on Nyssa’s arm.

“Nyssa please don’t blame yourself of what happened today.” Felicity tried to reassure her that today was a regular kidnapping. “Your father needed information and he got the best person that could do it for him.”

“I know but I consider you a friend…” Nyssa started to say.

“…we are friends, Nyssa.” Felicity interrupted her. She felt Oliver move away from her and disappeared down her hall to the bedroom. “We are friends, Nyssa. You could kill someone and I’d properly still invite you to go for Mani/Pedi’s the following week.

Nyssa smiled and laid her hand on top of Felicity’s. “I grew up with him being the coldest person I ever knew. Once I broke away from him, I was open to a world of warmth and love, not violence and coldness. I moved here, found the person that loves me for me. I found a job that I was made for and I’m fantastic at. Him popping up every few years to put strain on my life that I built, I don’t need the drama anymore.”

Felicity and Nyssa moved to the couch and sat down. “I look up to you for how I want to be, the happy and free.”

“Nyssa, trust me on this…” Felicity takes her hand. “It took me many years to get to where I am right now. My childhood wasn’t the greatest, I was a dark child till I was in university. It took time and eventually this is what came out of it.”

“I want to be as strong as you are,” Nyssa started to get teary eyed.

“Oh Nyssa,” Felicity could feel the tears start in her eyes also. “You are strong, it takes time. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on or just to talk. I’m always here, no matter how serious or messed up it is.”

“Are you sure?” Nyssa spoke with nervousness in her voice.

“Of course, I’m always here when you can’t talk to anyone…even Sara.”

“Okay,” Nyssa smiled slightly. “Thank you, Felicity. You are one amazing women.”

“Isn’t she?” Oliver said from the opening of the hallway.

“Guys…” Felicity started to blush.

“Well I should let you rest,” Nyssa got up from beside Felicity. “After the day, you had.”

“Okay,” Felicity stood up and walked towards the door. Nyssa stopped in front of Felicity and smiled. Felicity threw her arms around Nyssa’s shoulders again and gave her a tight hug. She held her tight for longer then a normal hug would last. She finally let go and looked Nyssa, “Good night Nyssa.”

“Good night, Felicity.” She looked at Oliver. “Night Queen.”

“Good night, Nyssa.” Felicity opened the door and Nyssa disappeared outside. Felicity closed the door and turned to her boyfriend, “I think I’m ready for bed.”

“Okay, then let’s go to bed.”

She walked over to him and he tucked her under his arm as they walked down the hall to her bedroom. She was home and now she getting to cuddle with her Oliver after the crappy day she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to take a break from this story for awhile I lost the mojo to write chapters. hopefully it's not long but just a break.   
> Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a great New Years.


End file.
